Book Three: Fighting An Eclipse
by Jae Bee
Summary: Did you like Reborn In Twilight and Broken During The New Moon? Then read this! Book three of my final project/rewrite of the saga. Most of the same characters, with a new spin. Come with me on one final adventure. I don't own SM characters.
1. I Am Not Afraid To Keep On Living

Bella POV

"Bella! I've been trying to reach you for days now! Are you alive?"

I groggily willed my eyes to open after grabbing the shrilling phone. "Hey mom. I think you'd be contacted if I was dead." I signed as I sat up in bed. "Renee, it's one in the morning, what are you thinking of?"

"I've been trying to reach you."

"You have not."

"I haven't? Oh. Well I'll have to remember to call more often. Phil and I have been on the road more than ever, but we're back in Jacksonville for a while."

I rubbed my eyes as Renee went on a tangent describing how Phil's baseball career wasn't looking up and how her life had been over the summer and the past couple of weeks. I didn't feel the need to remind her that she'd mentioned all of this in her few and far between emails. Instead I laughed and ooed in all the right places.

"So how are you Isabella?"

"Just fine. Busy with work and school."

"How are your friends?"

"They're good. The boys are trying to get everyone gathered for a bonfire."

"That'd be fun. I'm glad you're still going out and everything."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well with Eddie being back and all."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, Mom. I told you in the emails, we're friends, or trying to be."

"What have I always said about boys and girls?"

"That they can't just be friends. I've broken that rule many times before Mom."

"So you're not doing anything with the boys on the reservation or with Edward?"

"No."

"Well if that's what you want. I know you're not like me and don't need a man in your life."

I sighed for the third time. "Neither do you Mom, you just want them."

"Ha, that's the truth. Things are good with Phil though. Better than good, we're really happy."

I softened. "That's great mom."

"Thanks baby. So tell me about your friends, what's new with them?"

Now my suspicions rose. "Mom, did Dad ask you to call me?"

"No." I heard her squeak, which was her tell. "Ok maybe he suggested it."

I laughed at her predictability. "Seeing as I have school in the morning I should probably get going."

"Well you write me another email then. I really do want to hear about it all."

I reassured her that I'd write her another email and this time go into further detail. I was pretty sure she'd read it and go back to making few comments. It was who she was, I had long since accepted that. Some people were meant to be parent figures, Renee was meant to be a friend.

"Oh and be careful please." She added before hanging up. "Charlie mentioned there have been a lot of disappearances in the area. Don't you disappear on me."

I frowned, but agreed. When I replugged my phone to its charger, I found myself feeling more awake. I was hoping Charlie wouldn't bring up the missing people. It would remind me that they weren't missing, they were dead.

At first we weren't sure. A few hikers went missing. It was sad but didn't seem abnormal. Then there was more and in the surrounding towns. Victoria's scent was all over what was found of them. The pack had run circles around her but she always managed to doge them. The Cullen's had met with the pack once the disappearances started. They weren't working together per say, but they did strategize and share information.

What was confusing was the lack of presence from the Volturi. Victoria was killing in such a way that any vampire, even newborn could see it wasn't just a simple missing persons case. Usually a vampire being so obvious would merit punishment, yet they remained out of it.

While it confused me, I tried not to focus on such things. Much to my dismay I had little control in it all. Instead I remained cautious but I didn't stop my life. I couldn't, I refused.

Feeling wide awake now, I went to my window. Sometimes when I looked out, I expected to see someone there. Victoria, a wolf, maybe even him.

The first month at school had been odd, but civil. The Cullen's and I didn't go out of our way to avoid each other, but I never seeked them out. I stuck to my friends at school, work, and La Push. I knew people talked about us, and wondered if I was deliberately staying away or throwing my other friendships in their faces. I also heard rumors were surfacing about the pack and I, even in Forks. Jessica said that people would say that I was jumping around from guy to guy in La Push. All it took for the rumor mill to start it's work was for people to see Jake or Quil waiting by my truck after school, or me taking Paul with me when I went grocery shopping . In reality I just didn't go many places alone. It wasn't smart or safe, plus I enjoyed my friends.

But as Renee said, guys and girls can't be just friends. Even if we felt that's all we were, people would always speculate.

I could understand that, but it tended to annoy me. The boys found it hilarious of course, and would sometimes try to provoke the rumors. Or Edward. Jake remained in a truce with him, but the others had not been so easily swayed. Paul would pick me up when in Edward's sight and spin me. Even Embry would join in, though it was clear to anyone with eyes that he and Morgan were for each other.

I didn't want them doing those things, though I might have enjoyed it once or twice. I told them to cool it though. Playing games was not what I wanted. I wanted to move on.

I just wasn't sure I could.

He did everything he said he would. He acted like a friend, but kept his distance. He never once over stepped his boundaries. He'd go over plans and asked of my input without seeming overprotective. It was reassuring, but in a way a tease. This was a combination of how he acted then, but with the equality I had wished for. At times that made it difficult to not remember just how great we were, and wonder if we still could be.

Thoughts like that didn't help things.

I opened my window and let the light breeze hit me. The season seemed to be changing earlier and the leaves were already falling. They were cracked and dead around the thinning grass. The moon lit up our back lawn so I could make out the different colors.

I craved a few minutes of freedom. The kind I would have had if things had been different.

I looked again, and breathed in the air. I didn't smell the sweet scent I'd grown to recognize. I could just go out for a minute or two. She wasn't in the area, or they'd be chasing her. I could have this one escape.

Without giving it another thought I went towards my door and slowly clicked the knob and pushed it open. I could hear Charlie snoring so I eased into the hallway, grabbing one of Charlie's hooded jackets he'd left on the floor. I headed to the back of the house and looked around once more. I grinned as I went out, feeling the wooden panels of the back porch under my feet, and then the grass. I sighed, listening to the forest night sounds. This was what I needed.

The small boulder at the edge of our backyard and the border of the woods was a perfect spot. I could still see the sky or I could turn and watch the tips of the trees sway in the breeze as I felt the twigs and dirt beneath my bare feet.

To wind down I played over what the next day would entail. Or rather, later today. I'd have school and work as usual, but as it was a Friday, I wasn't going home after work; I was going to Kim's. Then Saturday I worked and the pack was meeting with the Cullen's for another strategy discussion, though I'd told Renee it was just a bonfire. I was still unsure if I'd go. The pack tended to be more at ease if I was there, but they'd been getting better at trusting. Maybe I wouldn't have to go.

Another breeze interrupted my weekend play by play. I smelled the sweet aroma.

Quickly and defensively I stood, only to feel that familiar and warm, yet irritating tug.

"Goddamnit Edward." I faced the darkness and he moved so I could see him. "I thought you were Victoria for a second."

"I could have been. Just because you have a sensitivity and can sense us doesn't mean it gives you much of an advantage." He leaned against a nearby tree, so Charlie wouldn't be able to see him likely if he woke.

"Don't mock my spidey sense. I have good instincts not a sensitivity."

"You knew it was me and not Victoria though before I even stepped out."

I didn't meet his eyes. "Maybe it's you I have a sensitivity to then. Apparently you knew I was here."

"Using Charlie's jacket masked your scent but I'm still more alert to you to know the difference. Didn't I tell you back in January not to go into the woods by yourself?"

I ignored the pang I felt remembering those early days. "What are you doing here?"

"Emmett did the last patrol sweep and said all was safe, so nothing is wrong. I just had a feeling I couldn't shake so I went for a run. Tonight is one of those times I wish I could sleep."

Now I looked at him. I t was so rare that Edward would say things that reminded me he was a vampire. He looked thoughtful, leaning against the tree and glancing up at the moon. In the darkness he looked young and human. We seemed equal.

He caught me staring at him and grinned. "What?"

"Nothing." I shrugged. "It's just strange, sometimes I forget."

"That I'm not like you." He said and looked back up. "I can forget sometimes. Usually if I'm around you."

"I've always noticed you're different around me. I wish I didn't. I thought that would go away now that we aren't…."

"Together." He finished quietly. "How am I different?"

"Around other humans or the pack, you're tense. You aren't at ease or free and trusting. You are with your family and you were with me. It seems like you still are."

"I am. Always was with you. I've felt human and like I was where I belonged."

I sunk back down to sit on the rock. "It's never going to go away is it? That comfort we get."

"Why do you want it to?" He knelt next to the rock. He'd done it so quickly, human would have been scared and flinched. I remained still. It was second nature to me. "It's so rare what we have." He went on.

"It doesn't seem like it here. Look at the imprints. Look at your family."

"My family has love. Loving someone can be easy. But sensing them, having that connection; it's magic. The imprints might have that. I know we do. You can tell when I'm close by. You can know what I'm feeling or thinking. I can't read your mind, but I can interpret what you want to tell me with a single look. I know you still feel what we have."

If he could put those feelings out in the open, I could give a little as well. "I came out here to relax. Usually I could do that alone. It was taking longer before though. Then you show up and there it is. It's effortless."

"No, that won't go away." He answered my other question. "You can live without it, we both know we can, but it won't fade."

"No, I suppose not."

"That's not to say you couldn't have that relationship with someone else that gives you the connection."

I met his eyes. I could hear it hadn't been easy for him to say, but I needed to see he was serious. His eyes had always told me what I needed to know, and if I made eye contact with him when he left months ago and looked past the iced over lie; I would have seen the truth in them. I saw it now. He'd want that for me even if it wasn't him.

"That's not what I'm trying to do."

"I know. Maybe you should though. Just to see. I've lived a life before you; I don't need to experience anything else. But you might need that. You never know what's out there."

"Maybe." I honestly couldn't imagine it, though I wished I could. But if I was going to live the life I wanted, I could try putting myself out there.

"You don't say my name often." He said suddenly, looking pensive.

"You don't say mine either."

"It gives a pain I suppose."

"I didn't say yours until I had to when you were gone."

"Same. It was part of my surviving."

I sighed and stood up. "Enough angst. We're still here, not dead. Well mostly. I'm not giving up on getting to the place where I have all I need, want, and deserve."

He stood as well, giving me that look of his. "Neither am I."

I held back the glare and instead smiled at him. "Good luck with that." I turned back to the house.

"That's it." He half laughed.

I tossed a look over my shoulder. "Yea, I'm relaxed now. Thanks for that. Got to sleep. That's what us humans do. See you in school tomorrow buddy."

I heard his quiet laugh still somehow echo as I got back in the house. I snuck upstairs and into my room, feeling tired finally as I climbed into bed.

It was getting easier to be around him. Maybe that would continue. There were always going to be things I was afraid of. Victoria was a big threat as well as the Volturi. I had my families, and therefore a lot to lose. If Edward had brought out anything in me it was the desire to fight for what I wanted. And I would keep fighting and living. No connection would break that. Even if ours couldn't be.


	2. One Pack, One Family

Bella POV

I felt as though I had slept fourteen minutes. School was going to be interesting. I drank more than my usual one cup of coffee, hoping to wake myself up a little bit more. The only time I'd been more tired than this was Italy.

Ah memories.

My quick and cold shower woke me up enough to make it through my morning classes. By lunch I was face down on the table though.

"Bella, you dead?" Angela asked.

"Leave me. Bury me where I lay." I mumbled from against the plastic as the others laughed. "Didn't sleep much." I explained.

"Um Bella…" I heard Morgan start.

"I know, we have work, I'll have my second or third wind by then."

"No I think Morgan's trying to tell you…" Eric cut off.

"Bella." An annoyingly familiar voice said from behind me.

"Of course." I muttered and sat up to turn in my chair, facing Edward. "Yea?"

"Can we talk for a second? I just wanted to ask you something."

"For your hand in marr…." Mike stopped when both Edward and I turned to glare. "Erm, come on Jess. Let's get some cookies."

"Oh I'll take some of those." Angela stood grabbing both Morgan and Eric to drag with the others. "Tyler, come on."

"I'm good." Tyler grinned as he watched both Edward and I. "Ow, fine. Bye guys." He said as Jess pinched his arm.

"You just cleared a whole table."

"Vampire. Although I was simply going to suggest we step into the hallway."

"They would have seen that as a chance to neck. Although as a vampire, necking might be a bit much."

"Riot you are." He took a seat next to me. "Are you going to the meeting tomorrow night?"

"I'm not sure."

"You're working?"

"Yes, but I'll be out by then. I'm spending the night on La Push. I just don't know if I'll go to the meeting."

"Is that because we're going to be there?"

"I was there for others wasn't I?"

"As a referee." He grinned and tapped his forehead. "I knew they were more comfortable if you were there."

"They're better at trusting that at least a fight won't break out now. So I don't have to be there."

"Sure you do, we need your insight as much as anyone else's."

I snorted and then saw he was serious. "Wait, what?"

"You're the one whose had a lot of idea that end up working. You see things we don't or risks we're hesitant of."

"You didn't think much of my ideas when the nomads showed." I reminded him.

"Yes I did. What I didn't think much of was being away from you. It took away my ability to protect. Now I see we work better if we listen and push aside the personal aspect. So I want to hear your thoughts, we all do."

"Are you just saying that so you can see me outside of school?"

"No. If I want to see you outside of school, I'll ask you. I don't sense I'd get the yes there though, so I don't. I'm saying this because you and I aside, the big picture is we need to stop her. You're a part of that."

"And if my idea is to march up to her a challenge a slap fight, human and vamp, you wouldn't get your macho attitude on?"

He laughed. "I won't pretend to be thrilled with the idea of you fighting , but if the idea is a strong one, I'll try and push it aside from now on. I've always trusted and respected you; I've just never put that first. That's not a mistake I'll ever make again."

It was weird to think, but that made me feel proud. It was another step. "Alright I'll be there."

"Good." He rose and went to go back to his table. That was that.

"Ok, what was that about?" Jess asked as she got back with the others.

"Nothing, he was just asking if I was going to a gathering."

Morgan looked to me and I nodded quickly.

"Boring. I thought he was going to ask you out again."

I grinned. The phrase made it sound much less serious than we were. "Technically I asked or rather, I told him how I felt and what I wanted."

"Then it's his turn." Jessica decided.

"It's not like that Jess."

"He still has the eyes." Mike said.

"What?" Angela asked.

"When a guy goes for a chick, he has the eyes." Tyler explained.

"You can tell the way he looks at her compared to anyone else." Eric added as he stared smiling at Ang.

"There they are!" Morgan laughed. "Yea Edward never lost that."

"He's not the only one." Jessica said as I glared at her.

"I do not."

"Do so."

"Children…." Mike began.

"You look at him the same exact way you would last winter!" She yelled and I hissed.

"Do you want to fight!"

"Bella." Morgan interrupted.

"Oh you wanna join in? Which side you choose?" I looked to her and stopped when I saw her expression from staring at her phone. I quickly grabbed mine, and there it was.

_**Jacob: Victoria's in Forks, get out now.**_

"Everything ok?" Angela asked.

"Yea, Morgan and I just have to go. Leah needs us." The others knew of Harry's death and would accept that quickest. "Tyler do me a favor and tell my English teacher? You stop off by there right?"

"Yea, no problem."

"Ok, Jess we'll duel later." I got up and glanced to Alice, Jasper, and Edward's table. They were also gathering their things and Edward met my eyes and nodded. "I'll text you guys later, maybe we can meet up Sunday at some point." I said to the others, who agreed and Morgan and I left.

"Did your message say anything different?" She asked me.

"Just that she's here, we have to move." I rushed with her towards the parking lot exit and saw Edward's car was gone.

"Where did they go?" Morgan said, sounding scared.

"They must have started to hunt her. Don't worry, no one is touching us."

"You do anything noble again and I'll kill you myself."

"That's the spirit. Just get in the truck spitfire." I scanned the area but didn't see anything. No blur of red hair. I felt him before I saw him though, darting over. I noticed Morgan start at his speed. "Where is she? I asked Edward.

"Alice and Jasper are trying to move her towards La Push, but in a different direction than the main one so the wolves can cut her off hopefully. I moved my car; it'll handle better than yours. We can't leave the truck here though."

"Where am I going?"

"About two miles up the road where the summit turnoff is. Esme or someone can pick it up there if need be."

"Ok." I got in the drivers seat and wasn't surprised to hear him jump in the back outside of my truck. "Here's hoping no one sees him." I said to Morgan.

"Oh that'll get the rumors going full force."

I rolled my eyes at her as I drove out towards where Edward described.

"He seemed tense, should we be worried?"

"No. And you know he can hear you right?"

"Huh?" Morgan looked back outside.

"Yea, even from there. You could whisper his name in school and he'd hear it across the building. Vamp thing, not just telepathy."

"Wow. I kind of get why you might want to change."

Now she surprised me. I didn't expect my friends to understand that at all. I let it go as I pulled up next to Edward's Volvo, hearing him jump out before I even stopped the truck.

"I can't believe I'm going to drive that thing." I said as I got out. "Wait, why aren't you just driving?" I pointed at him.

"I have to be outside the car to grab her if need be."

"Oh so you'll just be all exposed. Yea I love that plan."

"I'm more durable and if I'm driving I can't stop her from opening the door and yanking you out."

I saw his point and nodded. "Alright. Do I head for the house or La Push?"

"La Push. I'll stop once you're at the border; Embry Jake and Paul are already near there waiting."

"Be careful."

"Always, and you."

I nodded and Morgan and I repeated getting in the car. I realized he'd already rearranged everything for me, and I bit my lip as I backed out and started driving, faster than usual.

"Why won't she give up? She's way outnumbered." Morgan said.

"Her motive. Would you if someone killed Embry?"

"He's not a psycho though."

"True." I sped and couldn't quite see Edward, but knew he was somewhere there. And then I saw a blue of red once we reached the more deserted parts of the road. "Morgan, get down!"

Just as I said it, I saw a large rock come flying towards the car. Both Morgan and I ducked down as it flew through the windshield and I tried to keep control of the car. I peeked back up, but told Morgan to stay down until I was sure. I thought I saw Victoria closer then fly into the trees. I realized Edward had thrown her there, and disappeared soon after. I didn't let myself worry; I just kept driving towards the reservation.

"Ok, you can sit up now, watch the glass."

"Did we cross the border?"

"Nearly there."

"Bella, you're bleeding."

"Huh?" I reached up to the place that stung and winced. "Awesome. That's gonna be fun to explain to Charlie."

"Jeez she knocked out nearly the whole windshield."

"Aw yea, let's get the yank's to recruit that arm." I pulled over the invisible border and sighed in relief. "Ok, I didn't get you killed, so mission accomplished." I steered towards the edge of the woods after seeing three familiar guys walk out. "Wave to Embry so he stops losing it, he just saw the windshield." I said as Embry started running.

I parked and Morgan and I carefully maneuvered out with the glass minefield around the floor and seats. I saw Morgan reassure Embry as Jake ran to me.

"What the hell happened?"

"She just wanted to say hey." At Jake and Paul's glare I shrugged. "She threw a big rock at the car, I just got bit by glass."

As Jake went off to phase and see what we do next, Paul took my face to see if any glass was still there. "No stitches but you need some gauze on it."

"Excellent." I looked at Edwards car and whistled. "First time driving a vamps car and I break it."

"I think he'll be fine with it not being you who broken." Morgan said, though the boys muttered under their breath.

"It's still his fault she's in this mess." Paul replied.

"How do you figure?" I argued. "Oh he killed someone who was going to kill me? The nerve of that man."

"Oh you're going to sass now?"

"Enough." Jake half laughed as he came back. "Sam's talking about adjusting the treaty so the three Cullen's are coming to his house to meet.

"Should I just leave the car here?"

"Might as well. Come on, we'll phase and get you guys there." Jake said and we followed to the woods. I jumped on Jake in his wolf form and Paul ran ahead with the four of us close behind.

When we reached Sam's house I saw Alice Jasper there, and Edwards lips twitch as he saw me on a wolf, then he sobered. I realized he saw my cut.

"She just wanted to say hey huh?" He called to me as I hopped off Jake."

"I figure that's a traditional vampire salutation." I called back and Alice darted to me. "I'm fine there Tink."

"I know it, I'm just checking."

I walked over to Edward, not seeing where the boys went. "She hit the car."

"Couldn't care less." He looked up my cut himself and took a band aid from Alice. He was about to put him on himself, and then hesitated, handing it to me instead.

"Ok, I'm going to guess she's not barbequed."

"She hit the water and it was a lost cause by then. She's a much faster swimmer." He turned as the boys came back, all in their human form. "Well wow."

"That's a big step for them." I whispered, surprised myself.

"We might as well talk strategy now." Sam said as the whole pack got back. "No need to keep these lines when we're working together. I'm sure the three of you can relay that to the rest of your family.

"Just don't give us another reason to not trust you." Jared said, but it was clearly more for Edward, who nodded.

"Let's get started then." Sam said, and everyone went into planning mode.

Morgan went in the house to talk with Emily, so I sat by Jake and the pack, looking at the three Cullen's. No one was tense. Maybe we could do this. We could exist together. And just maybe one day, two families would mold to one.


	3. Fishing

Bella POV

There was a plan on the tip of my tongue, but I wasn't sure I'd reveal it. Everything was going so well, I knew my idea would not be a liked one. The pack and the Cullen's were communicating well and going over different tactics. Things were going to change with this new truce now. With no divides and a hopeful trust, catching her would be easier.

Though I wondered of a way it could get even easier. I thought it through, visualizing how it could go. There were risks, but it could work in our favor. I glanced up and out of my daydream and saw both Jacob and Edward staring at me. I attempted a poker face. Edward nodded towards me as Jacob asked, "What are you thinking about."

And face failed.

"Nothing."

"Lie." Edward said and narrowed his eyes at me, making everyone else look around.

"Wait, what?" Sam asked.

"Bella has an idea." Alice said and got that glazed look in her eye.

"Oh jeez, there goes the psychic." Paul rolled his eyes.

Edward looked to Alice, and I knew he was reading her mind, for he then turned to me, appearing livid.

"Don't you vamp glare at me."

"Have you lost it? Did your head get his that hard?" He said to me, voice rising.

"Take your emotional ties out of it. Now tell me it's a bad idea." I knew I had him there when his jaw clenched. "That's what I thought."

"Anyone want to share with the class here?" Quil asked.

"It's your pitch." Edward said to me.

"Fine." I looked around at the others. "I have a plan, and it's risky but hear me out."

Alice, Same, Jared, Paul, and Jasper seemed more open minded than Edward, Embry, Quil, and Jake. I suppose that over protectiveness ran deep. "I was thinking of using bait."

"Like what? We're fishing?" Embry asked sarcastically.

"And what's the bait Bella?" Jake asked with his clipped tone telling me he had already guessed.

"Me." I said and had nearly everyone glaring at me. "Hear it out. I'm not saying we put me on a platter with an apple in my hands offering it to her. It's a plan that could really work. As I said to Edward, take the emotional part out of it for a minute, and think. Trust me first."

Edward nodded and I realized he too remembered our earlier conversation. "Go for it." He said.

"We all know that Victoria doesn't think highly of the werewolves. She sees them like an obstacle but not a threat. She sees the Cullen's as one. And us together is a threat, but us apart is not."

"We can't split up Bella, it's not wise at this point." Jasper said, but Alice hushed him.

"I never said we'd split up. But she could think we did."

"How?" Asked Sam.

"She's smart. We'd have to make sure she witnesses something and think that a fight broke out. The idea I had was to draw her out by having her think I was alone with the pack, but in their human forms. She will think I'm easier to get to then. When we know she's there, one of the boys and I can seem like we're fighting and one of them phase and I'll be to close when it happens. Not that bad!" I quickly added when Sam paled, looking at the house where Emily was somewhere visiting. "But my blood will distract her, a cut is all we'll need. Not only that, but she knows how the Cullen's are with me, they're defensive. She'd believe they'd show up once I'm hurt to fight the pack."

"But why would she need to see us fight, wouldn't she run because we're all in one place?" Paul asked.

"Not if she thinks I'm left secluded enough. That, along with my blood, and along with there being witnesses would be irresistible to her. Alice and Edward will know the exact second she'll advance on me, and can signal for you all to switch to her."

"It is a great idea." Jared admitted.

"There's a major flaw though." Alice said.

"We could control how we 'hurt' Bella, so it's only a minor cut. Since we'd know what we're doing ahead of time, we could control it." Quil added.

"Oh, oh, let me do it!" Paul waved his hand in the air, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That's not the flaw." Alice continued. "While Edward and I could likely see in time when she'll strike, we may not move quickly enough to both get Bella away and take down Victoria. It could very well be that we only get Victoria. She wants Bella dead very badly, and not only that, she wants Edward especially to see it. That's the point. She'll be very fueled by seeing Edward seemingly distracted, Bella bleeding, and knowing he will see it happen."

"That's true. Not to mention she wouldn't have to do much to kill you." Jacob ran his hands over his face. "It's a smart idea but a big risk."

"That might be what we need to get her though." Embry pointed out.

"That's all I got." I shrugged.

Edward stood suddenly. "Excuse me a moment." He said before walking off. He didn't look angry or I would have been as well in frustration. Instead he looked upset, which confused me. Despite our talks, I still expected his stubborn protective side. Now, he looked almost tired and very sad. Before Alice could get up I waved her off and went to him myself.

He stood by the trees, leaning against one as he had been last night. I didn't say anything at first, but let him know I was there. I could feel he was in pain. I didn't know the reason why, but I knew this wasn't what I wanted.

"Look it was an idea of mine; it doesn't mean we're doing it."

"The idea was a brilliant one Bella. We just have to weigh the probability of success. I admire that you can make those plans without being emotionally attached."

"Then what's the matter?"

"I can't remember being normal. It's blurry after this long, that I can no longer remember the feeling."

"What feeling? Being human?"

"And what goes with it. The bliss that came with ignorance. Not having to come up with plans." He slowly looked back to the others, and then to me, his eyes solemn. "Then there's what we could have been."

I snorted, but those eyes stopped me from brushing the idea off. Instead I wanted to see what he saw. "What would we have been?"

He smiled crookedly and I knew he was seeing it. "We would have met somewhere unexpected, like a bookstore. You would have been stubborn as I pursued you, maybe even having other callers. Eventually I'd get lucky enough that you'd give me a chance."

"Why would I be stubborn?"

"Because it's you. And our connection would freak you out."

"Ok, Danielle Steel."

"We'd date for a few months, but after a few days I would have known."

His expression and voice kicked my heart up a few notches. "What's that?"

"That you were it." He looked at me again as I tried to poker face it. "I would wait as long as I could to ask your father for your hand. And then we'd have all those things we won't be able to now."

"Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you can't have those things Edward."

"Children." His eyes bore into mine and I nearly cracked. "I'm not trying to upset you. It's just hard sometimes to remember the life I could have had."

"And that's why you didn't want me to change." I knew.

"Mostly. I don't want you to ever have the thought that you're missing out and wish for normal."

"Those thoughts have already been there long before you, even as a human." I admitted. "And I've never been much normal."

"That's true." He smirked.

"And the life we have now isn't bad. Strategy meetings, nomads, and all."

"We?" He asked.

"I'm not out of your life Edward; I just play a different role."

"I'm thankful for what I have, believe me. I thought I lost it once. The feelings just come now and again where I wish for normal."

"I can get that."

"We should get back now." He said, sighing.

How much longer could I do this, I wondered. And be around him when I still felt too much? He was trying, he truly was. It was hard to deny this and us. I could give a little and embrace this new element of us.

The friendship.

"Edward, you Alice, and Jasper should sit with us at lunch if you guys want. You can get your human fix."

He looked to me asI said at as we walked back to the group. "I'd like that."

We smiled at each other and resumed our seats. Everyone seemed to prefer to ignore that we had left in the first place.

"What's the word?" I asked the others.

"Bird." Embry muttered and Quil elbowed him.

"If we take the emotion out of it, it's a helluva plan." Sam said.

"We'd have to consider practicing." Jasper put in. "Likely with Edward pretending to be Victoria, as he's the fastest. That way he can make the decision to attack you, we can see how long it takes Alice to see it, and one of us to intervene."

"Which one is fastest next to Edward? That way we can get this as close as possible." Jacob asked which was weird to hear him say this name.

Alice and Edward looked to each other and considered, then Edward nodded. "Rosalie likely."

"So we practice." Jasper continued. "Have one of you pretend to hurt Bella, and then Edward try and grab her while we're fighting and Rosalie see if she can stop Edward."

"That's probably the best we can do." Jared agreed.

Paul raised his hand and said, "I'd like to once more volunteer myself as her attacker in wolf form."

"Yes we ignored that the first time Paul." Sam rolled his eyes at him.

"Jacob would be the one to hurt her when the time comes if we do the actual plan for real."

Jacob nearly paled as he shook his head. "It has to be Sam or maybe Quil. This has to be someone with either age or really good control."

"I agree but I'd go for emotional restraint over that." Edward said and I nodded.

"He's right Jake. You like me most, it will keep you in control."

"Not necessarily." A voice said and we looked to see Leah approach.

Everyone was shocked. Since Leah had phased she'd done her damndest to deny the pack. I understood it more than anyone else. She could stand to be friends with Sam, but had the pain remain still. This was a big step for her. Perhaps bigger than working with Emily still.

"Me…" Sam said, his nickname for Leah. It sounded old from being unused.

"Hey You." She took a place sitting by Paul and Jared. "I should be the one to attack Bella if this little plan I've heard comes to fruition. I have more control, and it's more believable."

"How so?" Jasper asked.

While she seemed uncomfortable that Cullen's were there, she didn't shake once. "From what I've heard this broad has seen how Bella interacts with all of you. She'd know that even if you had a fight, none of you would lose control around her. She doesn't know me though."

We all had to admit Leah had a key point.

"And you could hurt Bella to show the point, but not seriously?" Jake asked.

"I'm positive. But that's not the biggest worry." Leah looked to me. "What did my dad, Billy, and Charlie always say Bella?"

"The bait always dies one way or another." I said, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"We'll try." Edward said, making me look to him. "We work well together and it's a good plan. We have to try." He looked at me now. "We can do this."

I could hear he believed and trusted. It meant the world.

"We have a plan then." Leah said we for the first time.

We all nodded and Morgan came out of the house with Emily.

"Bella, we have work, unless you want to call in."

"No, I'll go." I stood. "Good distraction."

"I'll run you there if you want." Edward said.

"I have to get my truck, and Morgan works with me. One of the guys would be more practical."

"We got them." Paul said and Embry nodded. "We'll make sure you get to Kim's fine later too."

Jared raised his hand. "Got that covered."

"Sounds good." Edward smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He stepped aside, and once again I felt happy to see him trusting.

I walked off with Morgan as Paul and Embry came back in wolf form. I turned to see the Cullen's walking away and Edward turned to see me at the same second. He waved, but his expression like mine was haunted as we moved in different directions. Leah met my gaze, understanding.

I got up on Paul, and during the run I couldn't help but think about where I was going. I'd found the comfort of who I was here, and part of that was in the Cullen's. I found the acceptance in La Push though. Now that understanding I had craved with the Cullen's seemed like it was forming. Maybe I could have the two worlds be one, but had I accepted the one that Cullen's lived in, or was I still moving away from it, and him? Had I really forgave them yet? Could I? Was them now trusting my abilities enough?

Paul jumped a fallen log and I laughed as Morgan screamed when Embry did the same. I leaned down to Paul's ear whispering, "Let's take em." Paul bark laughed as he sped up. I tightened my legs on him, lifting my arms as I let out a whoop, enjoying what few humans could.

I was at a bridge between human and more. And loving the things I had that other humans didn't, while having my escapes into their realm as well.

It didn't matter for a moment that I questioned where I was going. For now I could just enjoy how I was getting there.


	4. That's What We Do

Bella POV

The weekend moved quickly after the latest Victoria sighting. I still spent the night at Kim's and Saturday I worked. It was easy to get distracted at times, and forget that I should be tense. Being on La Push would calm me. My friends did that.

I spent midmorning on Sunday at Clear Water's, Leah's families business. Although now it seemed more like it was becoming Leah's place. I had always enjoyed the bookstore/café, but it felt different now and more relaxed. I also couldn't deny Emily's pastries. It was always relaxing to be there with a book and a scone.

Especially when I was in time to catch a show.

When Leah took over the business she hired Kim to work in the bakery with Emily. She also hired some help for the bookstore end with Athan Waye. Athan was a writer who now lived in Forks, though he used to visit La Push as a kid, and Leah barely remembered him, though he seemed to remember her. While she acted irritated with him half of the time, he was a good fit for the shop.

Now I noticed a different dance between the two. Leah would go out of her way to avoid him, which seemed to make Athan confused. I was too at first, until I saw Leah's expression. And then I knew.

I waited until Leah came over to sit with me on her break before I said anything.

"Hey you buying that book or what?"

"So when did you imprint on Athan?"

Leah hissed as she sat and looked to see if anyone was around. "Emily told you?"

"No your face did. Why didn't you just tell me yourself."

"Because it doesn't matter, I'm not doing anything about it."

"You told Emily." I stuck my tongue out at her, hoping to lighten the mood.

"No Emily saw it happen. It was the day I phased, I came back into the store and saw him and…"

"That was it." I finished. "Well I'm sorry."

"Thank you." She sighed. "I know I could tell you and you'd understand it's not necessarily a good thing."

"When that connection is so quick and strong it makes you feel like you've lost the control in it."

"Exactly." She looked at me. "I guess you and Edward are kind of like imprinting."

"We can be." I shook my head, not wanting to think about it. "Are you sure you don't want to try and do anything about Athan? You could just try dating."

"The more I see him out of work, the worse it will get. I don't want to be vulnerable like that again. Although…"

"You can understand Sam and Emily now." I finished again.

"Yes. It's part of the reason why I accepted the pack. I didn't have the harsh feelings anymore. I just wanted to wait until the choice was mine. I did miss my best friend though. I can admit now that I was more in love with the idea of him rather than him himself. You and Jacob remind me of us."

"That's better than hearing we should be together."

"You know, I think that's the reason it happened with Sam and I. Part curiosity and part everyone telling us we should date."

"You succumbed to peer pressure."

"Ha, in a way. Well, now you know."

"I think you should give him a chance. You don't have to be happy about it, I get why you're not but you can't be a cynic forever."

"Hey, it's me." She laughed and went back to work.

The rest of Sunday was spent catching up on work with Jessica and Angela. The others couldn't hang out so we three ended up doing homework and talking. From time to time I could hear a wolf in the background, but attempted to ignore it. They were probably just communicating, since there was no alarm in the howls. Instead I listened to Angela gush about Eric and Jessica's complaints over Mike. It felt normal and easy; making part of me wish it could always be like that.

I wouldn't change a thing though. The only part I wished could be different was what I had to keep from my human friends. They would never know all of me. Then again, not everyone could handle what really was. So I looked at the girls and enjoyed the time I had to hang out with them.

I had been dreading. It was lab day in biology and I felt my feet dragging when I walked into the school. Morgan was more cheery seeing as Embry wasn't in La Push, but patrolling around the school. The Cullen's were gone hunting, except Esme and Jasper, who had more recently. The others didn't go far, but a few of the pack still stuck close in case.

I went to class and waved at Jasper across the room. I hated labs, but felt relieved when I saw we were merely looking at slides, not as difficult as I thought. We didn't have to work in groups, just identify on our own. Some people were chatting as the teacher left the room, waiting for us to finish our identifications. I was doing alright with mine when I heard Tracy Willis curse and looked to see her crouched on the floor. It appeared that she dropped a slide and in the act of trying to pick up the glass, she cut her hand. It didn't look serious until I caught the look on Jasper's face.

I didn't think, I just acted and went to the front of the room to Jasper. He had never looked more like a vampire and I could hear his throat growl in protest as I grabbed his arms.

"Jasper look at me."

He did, and with his now alert senses I could tell he was breathing in my more alluring scent. "Don't." He said, but still leaned close to me.

"What's wrong with him?" Tracy asked.

"Jasper is sensitive to blood Trace, no big just makes him sick. Can you tell Mr. Vagliardo I'm taking him to the nurse?"

Tracy nodded as I tugged Jasper out of the room. It was surprisingly easy, though I believed it was because I had now distracted him with my blood rather than Tracy's.

I could see he was battling the urge, but I couldn't tell which part of him was winning.

When we reached the parking lot I made sure no one was around or looking. It seemed we were safe, so I turned back to Jasper. His eyes were still dark and strained, his posture coiled towards a pounce. He shook with the little effort he had left in holding back. "Hey. Jasper. Look at me. Look at who it is. It's me, it's Bella. This isn't you. It's ok, you're ok."

He looked at me but I could tell didn't see yet. He was still being consumed by that other part of him. I knew he could kill me quite easily, but he still battled through it, focusing on me to probably remind himself who I was and what losing control would mean.

Without hesitating I drew him close and wrapped my arms around him. He was surprised by the move and probably the scent and remained still.

"Bella, run." He rasped, but didn't move away himself.

"I'm not going anywhere Jaz. You're fine, you didn't hurt anyone, and you're not hurting me. Just think about who you are, not what."

I felt him nod and slowly relax. I'm not sure how long it took but eventually he sighed and hugged me back. He was still shaking but I knew the worst was over.

"I'm so sorry."

"You did nothing wrong. It was just wrong place wrong time, but everything is ok."

"You shouldn't have come out here, I could have lost it."

"It's not my style. You would have done the same for me." I glanced around the lot. Did you run here?"

"Esme."

"Right. Keep up appearances. Well, come on. We'll go to the house, I don't think anyone will notice you're not at the nurse. You can't go back to class."

"No, but I don't know if I should be in a truck with a human either."

"You won't hurt me, I don't think you could. I'm not leaving you alone."

"Bella, I don't want to…"

"You don't want to mess with me." I interrupted, and got in the truck, knowing he'd follow. "When are the others getting back?" I added when he got in the passenger seat.

"This afternoon, though I suspect they'll be early once Alice sees what almost happened." He sounded angry with himself. "Thank you. I really don't know if I had the control. Having you there reminded me."

"Don't mention it." I smiled over at him. That's what we do."

"Family." He said, but I couldn't find it in me to answer. "That's what you'll always be Bella, even if things with you and Edward stay as is. Your acceptance of what we are was enough but the things you continue to do for us and how you act…" He trailed off and smiled. "No matter what, you'll never stop being my sister."

I blinked as the tears swam and I turned on to the Cullen's long road. At the top I saw Esme, standing on the porch and looking anxious. "It looks like Alice has sent out the alert." I said to Jasper and parked. He had already darted to Esme and I saw him nodding to her questions by the time I got out of the truck and walked over.

"Do you need to feed?"

"I think I'll wait for Alice to get back. I'm guessing I ruined their trip for mountain lions."

"They should be back here soon." Esme looked to me. "I hardly know what to say. You continue to make me thankful."

"It was nothing Esme."

"It was a great deal more than nothing." She linked her arm through mine as we walked into the house. "I hope Renee and Charlie are proud of the woman they raised.

I chuckled as I sat at the kitchen counter. "I think Charlie is, but he didn't really raise me. And Renee…" I searched for the right description. "She provided for me, she kept me safe, but she didn't raise me. I think she forgot the whole teaching and guiding step of parenting."

Esme seemed sad. "I suppose in this time that goes with what happens when people have children young."

"I don't think it was her age. She doesn't have that mother instinct and gene like you do."

She smiled. "I always knew it was what I was meant to be."

"Renee never had that. She never thought of kids, didn't have that craving to be a mother. She knew she didn't want to give me up. And she did better than most thought she could. She probably even surprised herself. I know she loves me, she just never understood me." I looked down at my hands. "I think in part I loved you all because you did get me, and I wanted that sense of family."

"You completed ours, you know that. You fit." Esme gripped my hands in hers.

"I fit here. And that's when I really understood all of what I didn't as a kid. I never belonged anywhere else but here, that was the problem. It wasn't anything wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you." Jasper agreed.

"I still wish your mother was different to you." Esme sighed.

"She loves me, that's what counts. Also in having to learn and attend to myself I think she did me a service. I've always been able to solve problems and take care of things, which is something my mother could never do." I looked from our meshed hands to Esme's eyes. "Besides I have another.

As she understood she rose and skirted the counter while holding her arms open to me. Esme truly had all my mother had lacked to give me, and I knew I'd love her all my life. As I rested my chin on her shoulder my eyes met Edwards as he stood at her back. He looked at Jasper and back to me and Esme. I knew he had read minds to fill himself in and knew everything from the school to here. His eyes softened as they kept on mine. I saw the emotion brewing there and I opened my mouth to say the things I was starting to think about once more. He did the same, and then the others burst in.

Alice went straight for Jasper, who related the story while the others listened and Carlisle came over to thank me as Esme had. All the while, my eyes never left his, until Alice bounced over to me.

"I'm so mad at you." She practically sang.

"You are not." I retorted. "You and I both know he wasn't going to lose it." I looked at Jasper and winked. "He waited for you to hunt though."

"Yes we should get to that." Alice rushed to kiss my cheek and leave with Jasper, likely all in the same five seconds.

"Bella…." Edward started and seemed at a loss.

"I know." I smiled at him. "That's what we do."

And I realized not only had I belonged in Forks and La Push, but I belonged with not just one, but both of my familes. I was believing once again that I had never stopped, and always would.


	5. So You Can Make Me Whole

BPOV

"There's something just out of reach, down the block, on a beach…"

I threw a handful of my Chester puff popcorn at the TV as Tony from West Side Story sang his first tune. I hated that the lines of the song seemed to jump out at me, reminding me of my own similar thoughts.

Ever since what happened with Jasper and Esme I felt like I was pulling away from something I had already let go. I knew my reasons for why I had been separating myself from the Cullen's. They weren't valid anymore though. After I had spoken to them, I realized they did understand and accept me. Their love and worry had over shadowed it before, but now I saw it. They were my family. That thought didn't bother me. After all I was due to become a vampire eventually. What bothered me was where Edward fit in.

Over the past week everything had been seemingly smooth. Alice, Jasper, and Edward sat with us at lunch, and while it confused everyone else, I enjoyed having my friends there. It felt like I was getting bits of my life back. And then I'd glance at Edward…

There were a few moments when I would catch him reaching to graze my arm like he used to, but he'd stop himself when he realized what he had been doing. Other than those few times it was effortless for us. We had this refined friendship that we skipped before. Our understanding of one another was so keen, and out communication better than ever. I wasn't sure the exact moment it happened, but I trusted him completely again. I hadn't expected that to happen.

As I sat here absent mindedly watching West Side Story, I realized all the things that kept me from Edward had been worked through. I forgave him for leaving. I knew he accepted me as I was and understood me. I knew my voice and opinions mattered most. We were as equal as we could be with me being human. And most importantly, I trusted him.

So why was I still here? Why was I keeping myself from the thing that would complete me? I had proved I could survive without being with him. But was I my whole complete self?

I angrily clicked off the TV as I heard the door open. I saw Jake's reflection in the TV screen so I didn't bother moving. "I didn't invite you in."

"Not a vampire. God I wish that wasn't a myth. It would make our lives so much easier."

"Truth."

"What are you stewing for?" He asked as he grabbed an apple from the kitchen.

"Brooding."

"You don't brood, you stew."

"Either way, it's no big." I said and wrinkled my nose as he plopped down on the couch next to me. "What are you here for?"

"The hospitality, clearly." He grinned at my glare. "I finished an assignment I've been putting off so I figured I'd hang out at the diner for part of your shift."

"I thought Paul was going to be my escort."

"He's having a moment with his sister." Jake's expression changed a fraction.

"Everything ok?"

"Yea, she just knows what he is now so he wanted to stay with her and talk it all through."

"Understandable. I can't imagine having to keep something like that from family." At Jacob's quirked brow I laughed. "Close family, you know what I mean. It's definitely hard to keep it from Charlie, but I know it's nothing compared to what it could be."

"What if you become a vampire?"

"I don't know. Is it weird that I think Charlie would be the one it hurts to lie to? Not Renee who brought me up?"

"No. We get it."

I smiled at Jacob and stretched my legs over his lap. His hands rested on my knees. "I'm glad no matter what you guys will support me. If I had to keep things from all of you, I'd lost it."

"You going to tell me what's bothering you?"

I sighed. "Edward. He hadn't done anything." I continued when he tensed. "He's been great. Everything I've ever wanted or needed."

"How is that a problem?"

"You of all people should know why. I can't go there again and risk it. I don't want to have to build up blocks again. Most of all I don't want to rattle what we have. The pack and the Cullen's have never been able to be friendly like this before. If he and I mess each other up again, that will end."

"First of all, the pack wants you happy. We saw what you were without him; we never want to see that again."

"There you go."

"Not so fast when they first came back I didn't want to trust him. I wanted him to hurt as you had, and I did that to him. I can also see that you weren't the only one who hurt when you two were apart. He did too. You two survived without each other, but it was never going to last. Hell he was coming back. And I don't think you have to worry about you two messing each other up. You have something that can't not last."

"It's not that simple Jake."

"No what's not simple is you two doing what you are. You're fighting it."

"Fighting what?"

He rolled his eyes and seemed to be searching for the words. "It's like an eclipse."

"Come again?"

"It's rare to see an eclipse few people do you two are an eclipse and you've been fighting it. You're fighting what few people have and what nearly all wish for."

"To keep with the sun analogy you go going there, maybe we should fight it to keep from getting burned. It's too much."

"And you call me cheesy."

"You started it."

He shook his head and sighed. "He's not even fighting it, you are. You have good reasons to, but at some point you have to see what you're missing."

I nodded, "You're right."

"What? Say that again, but slower."

I swatted at him. "When did you get so mature."

"I think the past few months pushed me into maturity."

"It looks nice on you."

He grinned. "Here's hoping someone notices."

I rubbed his arm as I sat up, glancing at my watch. "We should head out for my shift. You hungry? I think the meat loaf you like is the special."

"Awesome." He stood with me. "You gonna think it through?"

"Luckily waitressing doesn't require much of my brains, so I'll have the time to."

We talked about regular things as I drove us to the diner. I asked about how school was going for him. I knew it was difficult for the boys remaining in school to keep their grades up. Jake wasn't struggling as much as Paul and Embry, but wasn't taking it with the ease Quil had. He and Jared had been the ones to put in effort, but still be distracted. I wanted to help him as much as I could, but I had to remind myself to pay attention to my own assignments as well. Senior year wasn't too difficult, but my mind tended to stray elsewhere.

By the time we were at the diner and my shift had begun, my mind was still wandering. I nearly knocked into a small girl my age, with a mop of dark curly hair.

"Oh sorry, I'm a little scatted today." I apologized.

"No worries," she grinned. "I'm here for a job interview."

"Oh bless you. Morgan!" I yelled and turned to find her. "We got us help!"

"Amen." Morgan gasped and went to serve.

The girl laughed. "I hope I get it. Hi, I'm Ripley Gannon."

"Bella Swan." I took her offered hand. "Boss is in his office back that way."

"Thanks!" She headed back.

I hoped she would be hired so the stress woiuld ease off Mor and I. She seemed capable and we needed the help. I brought a few orders back to the kitchen by the time she left the office. "Well?"I asked.

"Hired. Start training Monday."

"You'll do fine."

"Do you happen to know the Quileute reservation well?" She asked.

"I do actually, you looking for directions?"

"Oh no, I live on it but I was wondering if you knew the Jaci family?"

"Oh yea! Paul's one of my best friends."

Her green eyes lit at the mention of Paul. "Do they still live back towards the council house?"

"Sure do. He should be there now actually with his sister."

"I'll have to hit there next then. My family just moved back to town. I've known Paul since birth but when we left we lost touch. I was going to wait until later to visit but….." She smiled wide and shrugged. "Why waste time?"

I smiled back as she darted back out the door. I stared after the direction she went as it echoed in my mind. Why waste time?

I didn't have to think anymore, I knew. And I couldn't wait.

I looked back to find Morgan. As I moved to her Jake stood and grabbed my arm.

"You ok?"

"I have to go."

"Where?"

"To him."

It took Jake a minute and then his eyes widened. "Now?"

"Right now." I whipped off my apron.

"Can't it wai…." He stopped at my look. "Course it can't." He looked at the clock over the specials board. "Ok, I'll cover for you."

"What?"

"I'll play waiter. Hopefully it will allow you to not get fired."

"Are you sure?"

"Leave before I change my mind." He snatched my order pad and then stopped. "Oh shit, are you going to be safe?"

"He'll know I'm coming."

"You're sure?"

My smile spread with the realization that I had never been more sure. "Yes."

"Then go."

I didn't hesitate as I turned out the door and ran for my truck. I twisted the key and revved the beast to move as quickly as I could get it to go, which wasn't much. While logically I knew it could wait, or I could take my time getting to him, but I didn't want to wait anymore. I knew this was probably how Edward felt once he realized what he needed to do to be happy.

While I was happy I took the time to get back to this point with him, I couldn't help but laugh. Jacob was right. Did we really think we could fight what we felt out of fear?

Just as I was heading up the final winding road before the turn off to their house, the truck began to shudder and cough.

"Oh no. Oh come on babe. Do your job." I said as I slowed, patting the wheel as if to encourage. It didn't seem to listen and I pulled over to the shoulder, muttering words I didn't want my truck to hear.

I contemplated kicking the tires as I got out of the truck and lifted the hood. Smoke wafted out as I giggled.

"Of course. Of course you would."

I thought about it for a moment and then looked up the road. It wasn't too far. I'd likely fall half the way but wasn't that fitting? Vamp meets human, human re-gets the vamp by running through tree shrouded roads to him.

Of course.

I took out my phone and dialed number seven on speed dial, who answered quickly.

"Hey aren't you at work?" Sam said.

"No, Jacob is covering for me which is why I need my second best mechanic. I'm leaving my tired smoking truck about half a mile outside the Cullen's turn off. Can you come see to it? I'm not quite sure what's wrong with it. I'll owe you big."

"No problem. What you doing up there? Everything ok?"

"Everything is great." I smiled and started at the fastest pace I could manage up the road. "I'm going to go get my vampire."

EPOV

Every once in a while I found myself with too much time. I wished I could sleep to pass it. My hobbies would hold my attention, just as much as odd jobs I took would, but sometimes it wasn't enough. Especially when I had a major distraction on my mind.

She was always on my mind. No matter what I did, she was there. I enjoyed our new found friendship and felt it made what we had stronger. I wanted more of course, but I had lost the right to ask. I had voiced my feelings, so it was in her hands now.

Sometimes when I was feeling low I would wish we had never left. I wished Bella and I were still at that point we were when the nomads came. I remembered those times and would ache. I had waited all these decades for her, and feeling of being made complete and whole.

I could draw myself out of wallowing by remembering that I had to leave. I couldn't regret what I did when it all shaped who I was. Just as everything that in my life had to happen. It brought me to her.

"Stop it." Rosalie said from the doorway.

"Hello to you too Rose."

"I can hear you thinking from our room."

"You're telepathic now? I didn't know I was contagious."

"Don't snip at me. Let me guess, you're thinking about a certain Isabella."

"What do you want Rose?"

She crossed the room and knelt next to me, looking more sympathetic than usual. "I want you happy."

I softened and took her hand. "I'm happy Rosie, I'm a blessed man, I know that."

"But you aren't truly happy. I've known you most of my life and I can tell. Then again, you really only seemed happy for a shadow of a time. I hate that."

"You do know I'm the older one, you don't have to be the concerned one."

"I do so." She looked sheepish. "You're my brother and I abandoned you after all."

I raised a brow at her. "I don't seem to recall you ever leaving."

"I did though. I grew up wanting all the same things you did. You remember when I changed you told me we could still find all those things in another person. You never lost hope even though I did. We had ten years of confiding in each other. Even when seeing Carlisle and Esme together got me down, my brother was there for me. And then I found Emmett."

Now I smiled. "And you thought that was abandonment? Not at all. You deserved to be happy, and we got Emmett. He's family like you. I'll admit sometimes I envied you all. I knew something was out there for me though."

"Then why are you here? You found her. She's just as much a part our family as the rest of us."

"It's her choice."

"It's both of yours." Rosalie stood. "You've been waiting a century to really start your life. She's it. If she didn't want to be, she would have left. She's still here Edward. Why are you?"

Before I could answer her I caught a scent from the open window. It was my first hint, and I looked out and heard the sound of someone running. I couldn't read a mind, and that's how I knew for sure.

I smiled to Rosalie, who had a confused look as I swung over my desk and leapt out the window.

I could have gotten to her in seconds but I was barely running faster than Bella's pace as she ran up the hill. Her smile matched mine. The emotions reeling through me made me feel seventeen. It made the human pace justified. I was alive in that smile.

When she reached me we didn't pause for once. I grabbed her as she leapt for me, and while I was still careful, the scared cautiousness was momentarily gone as I held the face looking up at me.

"My car broke so I ran." She huffed at me through her smile.

"I was going to come to you."

"I know. I don't know how, but I think I knew today we'd come to our senses." She grabbed my face back. "That I would come to my senses."

"Bella…"

"I want us back Edward. I want to fight though everything together again, not fight what we have." She finished my thought, eyes on me as she held me as close as I held her. "I need us whole."

It's as if I was brought back to life. Everything felt warm and complete. Everything clicked into place. I had always known she was it, but now I knew what I was for her. She was everything to me and she was standing in my arms, wanting all I wanted. And just like that, I had it all. My smile widened at her.

"I love you Bella, you have no idea." I said as I lowered my mouth to hers, feeling all the love I had the first time I kissed her, but in addition to it, I felt the solidness of our strength in each other. This was it for us.


	6. That's That

BPOV

"Charlie…Dad…there are some things I have to discuss….tell you about. Well not really things, just one…thing. A new development. Well not really a new…." I blew out a breath and dragged another in. "Here's the thing Dad. Edward and I are back together now. I'm telling you this so you know, not for approval. I realize we've had our bumps but we've both taken this time apart to think over what we want and it's each other. So that's….that."

I finished my little speech and leaned back in the passenger seat to face my audience. Edward looked back to me with a mix between intrigue and amusement. "Wow," he said.

We had been sitting in his car after telling his family we had reconciled, and now I was rehearsing telling my Dad the same. It seems the eighth variation of my speech wasn't a winner either.

"Wow, what? Excellent notification?"

"Wow, I've never heard you perform that nervous of a ramble before."

"I'm sure you have."

"Not for a parent, you're usually pretty straightforward with Charlie."

"I usually don't talk to him about these sorts of things but it's time to now. He should know every part of my life. At least all I can tell."

Edwards face softened. "I know. It means a lot to me that you want to tell him these things."

"What did you think that I wouldn't tell anyone we're back together?"

"I'm sorry; can you repeat that last part?"

I smirked . "We're back together."

"Mmm, yes. Well try not to worry about telling Charlie, even though I am."

"For starters I doubt he'll approve after me hurting you by leaving. Secondly, if you're this nervous over telling him, I'm worried if he's strongly against it, you'll change your mind."

I climbed from my seat and into his lap so we were closer, facing, and I could hold his face in my hands. His went to the small of my back, keeping me at that closeness we'd never gone the first time around.

"Hey there." He breathed.

I kept my hands on his face, stroking the side of his cheek with my thumb. I both showed him and said, "I'm not changing my mind."

He sighed. "That may be difficult if people don't approve."

"When have we ever cared about approval?"

"Your friends, your family."

"My friends will be happy I'm happy. They may watch you carefully, but if I'm good, they're good. Most of them won't even blink an eye of surprise. And I seem to remember your family being more than approving."

We grinned at each other, recalling the claps and jumps of excitement. I'd always remember their loving smiles as we walked in the house and the hugs that followed.

"They're my family too."

"Of course. And if Charlie disapproves?"

"I'll be sad." I told him honestly. I'll be disappointed. But not in you or my choice. With him. After everything, I haven't given him a reason to not trust my ability to handle things or my judgment. So if he disapproved I'd be upset to know he and I's relationship hasn't come as far as I thought."

He reached his hands up to mine. "How did I get so lucky to know someone like you?"

"Take it up with fate." I leaned down and pressed my lips to his quickly before moving back to my seat. Before I could though, he held me in place, taking the kiss deeper.

In the back of my mind I wondered how he could do this. He had always been so cautious before, for fear his other side would take over. That part of my mind clouded though as his hands left mine to stroke down my arms. He leaned his forehead on mine as he closed the kiss and eased me back to the passenger seat.

"That was for when I didn't know you."

"Well thank you sir."

He smiled crookedly at me and shifted the car out of park. "You ready to face the music then?"

"I ought to be. We have to stop by the diner first and see if I still have a job and a best friend."

"Jacob's a werewolf, I'm sure he can handle being a waiter."

"Doesn't mean my boss will approve."

"You could have waited until your shift ended, I wasn't going anywhere."

"It was a moment, ok."

"I'm not complaining." His grin looked as though it would never again leave.

While I was a little nervous about telling Charlie or losing my job, I felt good I felt relief and comfort in being back to where I used to be. I leaned back in my seat, looking at him from time to time and smiling to myself.

Then as we pulled into the parking lot and I could see my boss at the counter through the window. "Well." Edward said and looked at me. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Why, in case they come at me with a steak knife?"

"You can never be too careful these days."

I laughed as I got out of his car and headed to the door. The bell clinked as I walked in, giving away my appearance. The place was empty, save for one table in the back. Morgan was cleaning other tables as the boss and Jake sat at the counter talking. They both turned to see me and Jake slowly smiled.

"Hey Mister Sheffield." I walked over.

"Hello Jacob. Apparently this is the new Bella Swan." He gestured to Jake.

"Pleasure." I said sheepishly and sat. "Do you want the explanation or just a resign?"

Mr. Sheffield laughed. "Anyone else would be out on their ass. You and Morgan are good girls though. And Jacob here did a fine job. The place was dead anyway. From now on though if there is a emergency, just say so."

"If I'm being honest, it wasn't an emergency this time." I heard the bell chime again and didn't have to turn to know who it was.

The boss looked over my head and raised a brow. "I see."

"The only defense I have is momentary impulsiveness followed by my truck breaking down, which is why it took me longer to get back."

"You're Carlisle's boy." Mister Sheffield said to Edward before looking back to me. "And it looks like you two have worked out your issues."

"I'm terrible." I said and he laughed.

"You're young. I could fire you for the recklessness and next time I will, but for now I'll just be an old man remembering what it was like when I had a look on my face like that." Looking at Edward again he stood, "You hold on to her."

"With all I have sir." Edward said, smiling in my direction.

"That's that then. I'm going to go clean the back. You and Morgan lock up. I'm going to need you to help train the new girl, Ripley."

"I met her before I left; she seems like a good fit."

"This way there will be another employee to cover for you or Morgan if need be." Mr. Sheffield smirked before going back to the kitchen.

Jake stood up too. "Now that you two have taken care of business, I'm going to head back to La Push. Where's your truck Bells?"

"With Sam. I have no idea what's wrong with it."

"I'll take a look."

"No, that's ok. You've done enough today." I walked over to hug him and felt him looking at Edward over my shoulder. I imagined them giving the manly truce look to each other. "Head back home. I'll see you tomorrow at some point; I have to drop something off at Kim's."

"Sounds like a plan. See you later." He clapped Edward on the back as he walked out of the diner.

"Now it just warms my heart to see my best friend who once told you I was dead, getting along so well with you." I grinned at Edward.

"Mistakes were made all around." Edward paused. "There's a girl smiling at me."

"Oh goodie, someone for me to glare at." I turned to see Morgan looking at us as her customers left. "Ah that one."

"What are you two up to?" She asked as she walked over. "Jake said you needed to take off, did something happen."

"Nothing bad. Unless you hate me dating a vampire." I gauged her reaction and her smile spread.

"And it's about time." Morgan looked once at Edward, a kind of 'be careful' look, and then went back finish busing her tables.

"I'm going to finish the closing up; do you mind waiting so you can take me home?"

"Not at all." Edward leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Plus otherwise you'll sneak out of telling your father."

"Oh please. I would not." I went to clean a few tables, trying to not think of the closest exits.

I brought dishes back to the kitchen and dutifully promised Morgan details later. I wasn't sure how Jessica, Angela, and my other regular friends may take it. I was pretty sure that the rest of my La Push friends would be excited about it. Protective maybe, as I would be with them, but overall supportive. I wasn't even as nervous at the idea of telling Charlie. I was too sure of my choice. I looked over at Edward, sitting at the counter as he waited for me. We'd gotten through enough to reassure me that he and I could always continue that.

When I finished closing with Morgan, Embry came to take her home and I got back in Edward's car. Sam had left a voice mail saying I could pick up my truck tomorrow, he was pretty sure he had fixed it. Edward grumbled that the truck needed replacing and was on its last legs, but I ignored that in my stubbornness. My truck was my truck, and that was that.

As we pulled up to my street, I could see Charlie was home. I had played all the scenarios in my mind, and in the end I didn't feel scared of what he would respond with. Instead I was excited. I wished I could share everything with Charlie, but I'd settle for this.

"I'll call you later after I've talked to him. Just in case he tells me I'm out of my mind and sends me packing." I said to Edward as I undid my seatbelt.

"He won't do that." He brushed his knuckles across my cheek.

"I know. It's not like I'm telling him I'm shipping off to Nam. I'm in a relationship again, that's all."

"With a vampire."

"He doesn't know that though does he?" I leaned over to put my forehead to his. "I think we were always moving towards this. It's stronger this time."

"We are. Thank you for coming back to me."

"You were running too. You were going to find me and do the same thing weren't you?"

He leaned back to his seat and gave me his crooked smile. "Maybe I was."

"You're hilarious." I said and got out of the car. I could see Charlie from the living room window, turning at the noise. Game time.

I walked into the house and heard him call "Hey Bells" as I rounded to the living room to sit.

"Hey Dad."

"Did you get a different ride home?"

"Yea I had some trouble with the truck. Sam is looking at it."

"Oh, well you let me know if you need help paying for anything with it."

"Thanks. Look Dad, there's something I have to tell you."

"Well that sounds like you'll be needing a large sum of money."

I laughed. "No I'm good. It's nothing bad really."

"Ok then, hit me with it." He paused the TV and faced me. I could see the concern there, but for the most part he was at ease. He trusted me, I could see that.

"You know I've tried to keep a friendship going with Edward since his family has been back. I wanted to get to a better place with him and we have. I realized what I've wanted has never changed when it came to Edward."

"Oh. Well. Um." Charlie looked around the living room as if words were on the shelves.

"I know you probably have your worries about that, being my Dad and all."

"Yea." He looked back at me, and I saw the worries there. "I saw how you were when he left. You probably weren't even as well off as I saw."

"I might have put on a brave face more than once. It was tough Dad; I won't pretend that Edward's never hurt me before. I can tell you he never meant for it to be that way and he's been trying very hard with me. He's been there and I trust him."

"That's half the battle. Look kiddo, I'm not going to tell you what to do. You're old enough now where I can't and I don't want to anyway."

"No offense, but even if you tried, I'd likely still do what I wanted because I believe in it."

"You aren't hurting anyone or yourself so there isn't cause for me to object. I do want you to be careful though. I don't want you ever hurting like that again."

"I know Dad. Me neither. That's why I waited so long to let him back in. I wanted to be sure. For both my own well being and for ours."

"That's smart. I always respect how you work things out." He smiled softly at me. "I won't say I'm not apprehensive about it, but I won't interfere. I'll treat Edward well as long as he does the same to you."

"That means a lot Dad, thank you." I let a sigh loose.

"Were you scared to tell me or something?"

"Not scared. Nervous at first, but I was pretty determined."

"Have you told your mother yet?"

I bit the side of my lip. "No. I don't think that sort of thing matters much to Renee. I'll tell her, she'll be happy for me, and that will be that."

"She loves you. She just shows it differently."

"I know." I got back up and moved to the couch to hug him. "I like your way better, just so you know."

"Thanks Bells. I feel like I'm still learning at times, but I know we'll talk about it if we have a problem with something. We'll tell each other.

"Right. We will." I swallowed the lump in my throat as I straightened to go back to my chair. "Want to watch something?" I asked and Charlie passed me the remote.

We sat there watching shows and talking for a while. I would always wish we had these moments when I was younger, as well as now. But I was still soaking them up as much as I could. Charlie and I's relationship was one I never expected to have. It was even more surprising to know it would be one of the hardest ones to let go if I did decide to change into a vampire. I couldn't tell him everything, but for now, I shared as much as I could, and enjoyed the talks I had with my Dad.

Afterwards I went up to my room and answered the excited messages from Jared, Quil and Emily, as well as the cautious ones from Embry and Paul. I knew the over protectiveness would kick in. They were all supportive though, and I could only hope Kim and Lulu would be that way when I told them tomorrow.

It was a lot to juggle. As I laid back on my bed and called Edward to tell him how things went, I knew it was worth it. My waiting to be sure was worth it. We were stronger now, and it made me all the more sure. I'd always known Edward was what I wanted. Now I knew, it wasn't something we could fight, but we would fight for it, and we would always work.


	7. Wait, What?

Bella POV

I hadn't had the dream in a while. Not since Edward had left. It was eerie to have it back now.

It was slightly different this time. I felt like I saw more of whatever it had been that my subconscious was holding back. Most of it was the same as it had been since I was a child. It had always been of me running through the woods, smiling and seeming completely at ease. Towards the end of it I always turned towards some sound, and opened my arms, as if to be held.

Since moving to Forks I realized the dream was of me as a vampire. My face was different, as if in HD. I was moving with more grace and speed. I didn't know what that meant when I was younger. Now I knew. It further solidified my theory that I was supposed to be a vampire.

When Edward and I first started dating, I wondered if the person I was reaching for in the dream was him. I never saw anyone, but it was a theory. The dream I had last night made me think differently. The dream played out, until the time where I heard the noise. I stopped running, beaming even more in the direction the noise came from. Usually that's where the dream closed, but this time, I saw myself kneel down on the ground with my arms open. My lips moved but I wasn't sure what I said. And then I woke up.

I wasn't sure what the new part meant. When I woke up I sat up in bed, feeling the tug of longing I always did after the dream. I wasn't expecting to still have that feeling now.

As I tugged back the blankets I shook my head. I had everything I wanted. I wasn't sure why I could still be upset by the dream. Instead of dwelling on it, I tried to push it away. I was sure I'd have the damn dream again one day, I could analyze it then. I had too much to do today to mope, despite it being my day off.

First on the list was La Push. I was going to spend the day there and was having dinner at the Cullen's house to spend time with them as well. They were out hunting now, so I had some time to tell my La Push friends all about what happened.

After I got ready, I gathered up the worksheets I had wanted to give to Kim to help her with a couple of her classes. I called to make sure they were up and then heard the whistle from outside my house.

"Bella! Sam is here with your truck." Charlie called from downstairs.

"Praise mechanical werewolves." I said to myself and got my things. "Dad, I'm going to be out most of the day, I'll see you later tonight." I told him as I went down to leave.

"I'm going grocery shopping after I finish with the bills. Need anything?" He asked.

"No I'm good. I'll pick up some stuff throughout the week if I forgot anything. See you later." I grabbed a poptart and opened the back door, waving to Sam. "Are you my new favorite pup?"

"Har har. I don't think so." He said as he tossed me the keys. "It'll run but the old man is on his last legs Bella, he needs replacing."

"Don't say that, he can hear you." I ran my hands over the driver's side door. "He's a beast, not an old man."

"Whatever you say." He got in the passenger seat. "I'm guessing you're going to the reservation?"

"Yea, to Kim's house. Where do you want me to drop you off?"

"Clear Water's."

"Wait what?" I didn't turn to gape at him since I had started driving.

"Leah has decided to not be a lone wolf anymore, so to speak." Sam's lips twitched. "She's a part of the pack now. I think Seth changed that."

"Why?"

"He's showing signs of changing."

"Already? He's so young."

"The only thing we can think of is there are more vampires in the area. The Cullen's and Victoria being here wouldn't cause this much of a stir. Especially since the Cullen's aren't recognized by us as enemies."

"So you think Victoria has others with her?"

"We've picked up a few new scents, but none of them stay."

"What is she up to?"

"Wouldn't we all like to know?"

I dropped Sam off at the store and headed out to the Graystone house. As I arrived, Aiyanna looked like she was just leaving. After I locked up the truck I smiled at her.

"Well look who it is. Haven't seen you in a few days."

"Hey Yaya, where you headed off to?"

"Going to Billy's to see how he's doing."

"Oh ok." I noticed she looked a little more content than usual. I wondered if more was happening there than appeared. I didn't push it though, and went inside. "Kim?"

"Back here Bella!" I heard her call from her room.

"I brought the worksheets, they should help you." I turned the corner and found her sitting on her bed.

"Dropping out and becoming a gypsy could also help me." She shoved her hair out of her face to look at me. "I'm good at writing, and that's all I want to do, so why do I have to take these bogus classes?"

"Take it up with the state curriculum I suppose." I sat on the top her desk.

"Drats. Lulu is downstairs if you want to say hi. I'll be done with this in just a minute and you can tell me all about your Reese Witherspoon moment."

"Downstairs? Like Elan's room?"

"Yep." Kim looked up once more. "You aren't the only one who decided it was about time."

I grinned as I walked out to knock on the basement door. I heard Elan call for me to come in and walked downstairs to see Lu reading a magazine on his floor. "Well I guess I should be relieved to not find you two in a different position."

"Oh hush." But Lu smiled wide. "He's like Kim and trying to finish last minute assignments."

"Hey Bella." Elan said distractedly from his bed.

"Hey there. So tell me." I said as I sat in front of Lu.

"Oh no. You tell me Bellaree. What is this I hear about you running through a field towards your love?"

"God, don't make me sound that cheesy. There was no field at least."

"There wasn't for Elan and I either. He was pissing me off so I picked a fight and he ended it by kissing me. Yaya and Kim walked in on it. That was interesting."

"It's still about time."

"I could say the same about you and Eddie Munster."

I glared at her and looked at Elan to make sure he didn't find that description odd. He was pretty buried in his work, and only stopped a few times to glance at Lulu and smile. It was nice to see them that way, but it didn't mean Lu could slip. I threw a stress ball I saw on Elan's desk at her for good measure.

I sat talking with Lulu for twenty minutes or so and Kim came down the stairs. She looked distracted so I stood. We were accustomed to expecting the worst. "Kim?"

"Jared and Paul are here. I think they saw your truck and wanted to ask you something." The explanation sounded fine, but her eyes said something different.

"Oh yay, a cult bonanza." Elan said and I wacked him on the head as I passed by.

"I'll be right back then." I went for the stairs, grabbing Kim's arm to drag her with me. "Do I want to know what's up?" I whispered to her.

"From the looks of Paul, probably not."

"Excellent." I went into the living room to see Paul pacing and Jared looking grim. "Oh yea, this looks like it's gonna be a great conversation."

"I did something." Paul said.

"Oh Christ." I sat next to Jared. "Who did you kill?"

"Really? Can't give me an ounce of credit?" Paul snarled.

"Your face does say murder, man." Jared admitted.

"I imprinted." He blurted out.

"Paul!" Kim clapped her hands together. "Oh that's great! Why do you look all broody then? Is it a vampire?"

"No, God." Paul rolled his eyes. "I just wasn't ready for it. I didn't want it."

"Notice how he says it and not her." I pointed out. "I'm going to take a stab at it and say he's imprinted on the exotic looking Ripley Gannon."

"How did you…." Paul froze.

"She came into the diner last night; she's going to be working there. She mentioned that she knew you when you were kids and was going to stop in."

"And you didn't think to mention it to me beforehand?"

"I was a little busy with my own revelations, which I should thank her for actually. She was sort of the slap to the face I needed. The girl is clearly over the moon about you Paul."

"We haven't seen each other in years."

"That doesn't mean a damn thing, and you know it. Stop making excuses. I did it for a long time, and it doesn't help or stop things. Quit looking all sad about something thousands of people wish they could find. I wasted time; I'm not letting any of you do what I did."

"Look at how our lives are, why would we want to subject people we love to that?" Paul glanced at Kim. "No offence."

"What you forget Paul is we have our own choices to make. I'm sure Ripley will do what she wants, just the same as you will." She looked at Jared. "What I don't get is why that one is looking so upset over your imprinting."

"I'm not upset over that. There's more."

"I thought that was too easy to solve." Kim sat down next to Jared, and I sat on the arm.

"Spit it out." I took a breath to prepare.

"Sam said he told you we've scented other vampires passing through." Paul began.

"Yes when I drove him to Leah's store. Did something happen?"

"One was tracked to your back lawn."

I was up in an instant, and Paul grabbed my shoulders. "It's ok, Charlie's fine. No one got in, the scent was just there. We think he or she was just seeing if you were there or maybe how far they could get without one of us doing something about it."

I took another breath to calm myself. "What the hell is going on?"

"We're not sure." Jared said. "We're going to have to be more careful though. Next they'll start trying to pick us off." I noticed him move Kim closer to his side as he said it. I thought of Edward.

"The Cullen's were hunting; we called them back though so we'll have to go over to talk to them soon." Paul said, as if reading my mind.

"Alice didn't have a vision or anything of this?" Kim asked.

"Not from what I heard."

"That's strange." I said and looked at the boys. "She didn't see anything regarding the new scents either."

"Alright I gave you guys five minutes, now I want to know what's up." Lulu walked into the room. "Elan is downstairs and in study land so he's oblivious."

"There are some vampires sneaking around both here and Forks. They haven't done anything, we just need to meet up and figure things out." Kim filled her in.

"That sounds great." Lulu ran her hand over her arm as if she felt a chill.

My phone began to chime so I excused myself to take the call. It was Jacob wondering where I was and if I had seen Jared and Paul yet. He explained that the boys had done a quick patrol and so far nothing else had been found. I told him we'd meet at Sam's house to wait for the Cullen's, and looked to the others who nodded, meaning they would come as well.

"You drive, we ran here." Jared said when I hung up.

"No you have to stay. Elan is still here and doesn't know. We can't underestimate who they'll come after." Kim pointed out and Lulu nodded.

"I'd stay, but I doubt I'll be much help in the protection arena." Lu looked regretful.

"No you're right; I'll stay here with you guys. Just keep us informed." Jared said.

"Paul do you want to check in on Ripley?" I raised a brow at his glare. "Yea ok. Well we better get going then."

I hugged Kim and Lulu and winked at Jared. I had never been much of a worrier, and now here I was worrying about all of my friends and family. I was much more comfortable when there was only one person coming after me. The idea of her having more on her side, and them checking up on us all was more than unnerving. As I drove Paul and I to Sam's, part of me daydreamed of us all having a carefree time one of these days.

Paul was quiet for the drive. I was sure he was thinking about Ripley and how she would fit into all of this. I found it fitting that they found each other again. There was nothing sweeter than a childhood romance reblooming. Paul would likely fight it a bit. He reminded me of Edward in some ways, wanting the best for everyone and not thinking he deserved it. After meeting Ripley though, I was sure he wouldn't fight it long.

When we turned to Sam's house I saw Emily sitting on the front porch with Leah and I nearly turned back around. "Wait what?" I said to Paul.

"Sam texted and said they closed the shop to meet with us too. Why do you look so surprised? Leah's accepted the pack. You know that now."

"I guess seeing is believing. They look like…."

"They used to. I think its Leah's imprint. She's not seeing him yet, but we all know she feels something for him. It's made her and Sam go back to being friends." Paul explained as I parked.

"Did you see them as friends? I didn't, Sam disappeared to phase not long after I got here."

"They were a lot like you and Jacob. Closer because of how many years of friendship they have under their belt."

"It's nice they have that back then. Or are getting there. Guess you're next now that you have your best friend back." I smiled at him as we got out of the truck.

"You guys are my best friends. Ripley falls under a different category."

"Oh that's right. Your future lovah." I laughed and ducked in time to evade his grab.

"What you two laughing about, there are vampires around trying to kill people." Emily called, but a laugh was there in her eyes as well.

"Rule number 37 Em, enjoy the little things." I said as I sat down on the porch steps next to Leah. "How's it going?" I asked her.

"Going ok. Apparently Charlie is over at the Black's with my mom. The new dynamic trio."

"Make that quatro. Aiyanna was headed there too."

"Well well." Emily wiggled her eyebrows. "Looks like you and Miss Louise aren't the only ones getting lovey dovey around here."

"You forgot Mister Jaci." I said grinning up at Paul.

"That's right; we have a new imprint around. Now it's just the two younger ones who have to get to business." Emily glanced at the door as Embry came through.

"You know the two of them are sixteen they're still young, no rush." He said and sat down next to me.

"No, but we want them happy too."

"Oh yea Em, imprinting is a riot." Leah rolled her eyes at her. "So you're really back with Cullen? For good."

"For good."

"About time."

"Quit talking smack, we have other things to talk about." Sam commented before I could swat at Leah. He took a seat as well, Jake and Quil coming out with him. "And here are the rest of us now." He said with a sniff at the air.

I turned to see Carlisle's and then Emmett's cars pull up by all the others. Edward jumped out from the back of Emmett's jeep and jogged up to us first. If anyone had doubts over us really being together, they didn't after seeing the look he gave me. He didn't say anything; he just sat behind me, and leaned my back to his chest. I could feel him relax and I did too.

"Now that the whole band of merry men is together…." Paul trailed off when both Leah and Rosalie glared at him. "You know what I mean."

Rosalie looked to Sam. "Aren't some of us missing?"

"Jared's at the Graystone's. Elan doesn't know, we couldn't leave him and Lulu there unprotected." I explained.

The rest of the Cullen's settled in and we all started thinking up reasons for other nomad's to be around, and what we could do about it. We all had to admit my past plan of faking a fight and using me as bait to lure Victoria out was becoming less of a liability and more of a necessity. It could be the most efficient way to end this, although her having more people on her side made it more difficult.

"Not to mention you and Edward are back together." Quil said.

"What does that matter?" I asked.

"The plan was to have you seem you were closer with the pack than with us." Jasper said.

"We can still do it though. Think about it, it makes even more sense that if I were to be hurt by one of the pack members, likely Jake, you lot would be much more defensive seeing as I'm with Edward."

"True. But we've all been spending more time as a unit rather than separate. If Victoria has others on her side, one of them was bound to witness that and know we aren't divided. She knows we don't feed on humans, it makes us more rational." Emmett pointed out.

"Meaning?" Embry asked.

"Meaning even if Jacob or one of you were to hurt Bella and we were angered by it, Victoria would know it's not likely that we'd attack. We'd just help." Esme explained.

"So the plan needs to be even more intricate." Alice added.

"Alright so what else can convince her that we'd attack the wolves and be distracted enough that she can come close enough to try and grab Bella?" Leah asked.

We all were silent, thinking things through for a moment. I looked up at Jacob who was looking at me. I felt as though we were both considering the same thing. He gave a jerk of his head and I nodded.

"Do you think?" I asked.

"You'd have to up your acting skills." He answered, earning us the bewildered looks of everyone else.

"Wait, what?" Paul asked.

"Would it even work though?" I pressed Jake.

"Think about it, jealousy is obviously something she understands most. She isn't just doing this out of revenge, she's mad Edward still has what she doesn't. Knowing you two are back together is going to fuel that."

"It could work." I admitted.

"I'm a telepath and I have no idea what they're doing here." Edward said to the others.

I turned a bit to face him. "Jake and I have an idea."

"Yes we gathered that, I believe what Edward is questioning is how the hell you two can talk like that."

"Aliens?" Jake said.

"Anyway, here's a new idea. As Jake said, Victoria is jealous of Edward has everything he wants when she's lost James; and she'll be more angry when she finds out that we're back together."

"And an angry nomad is a not thinking clearly nomad." Jake said.

"Added to that, she thinks very little of the werewolves. So what do we think she would do if one of her minions or her herself saw one making a move on me?"

Leah looked to Emily who elbowed her shoulder. "Don't even look at me for that one."

"I still don't get it." Rosalie said.

"We'll speak slower then." Jacob commented, earning him a growl.

"We go along with the plan as we said, but we add Jake making a move on me, is basically what we're saying." I said.

"Come again?" Edward said, and I felt him tense against me.

"Maybe that's one of the things I can say during the plan." Jacob said and now I glared at him and mouthed 'not helping.'

"What Jake means to say is that if Victoria see's him trying to hit on me, it will not only be more convincing when I 'make' him angry enough to hurt me, but it will make more sense for why Edward and then the rest of you start fighting." I explained.

"That does make sense." Edward admitted.

"It will also guarantee she stays to see the scene play out despite us showing up. She'll want to see Edward in that kind of pain and anger." Alice nodded.

"Exactly. The only part is how to lure her little minions there too."

"We have to assume she'd still bring them wherever she goes." Carlisle said.

"We may just have to plan that part as we go. What does everyone think?" I asked.

"Whatever ends this the quickest." Sam said, and the pack nodded in agreement.

"There's something else." Paul said. "We have a lot of humans to protect now, not just our parents, siblings, and a few imprints."

"And if Victoria has other people on her side, we can't exactly afford to not have every wolf and vampire on ours." Jasper added.

"How can we protect the others then?" Quil asked.

"I think the point is we can't. As long as she's out there with these other nomads, we can't keep tabs on everything. That's why we have to end this, asap."

"But we can't just go with the plan with no one watching everyone else, that's too risky." Leah said.

"All of this is too risky." Emmett put in.

"I should be able to see if any of them go off into town during the plan being carried out." Alice said.

"Kim, Lulu, Morgan and I are in the know. We know how to watch over ourselves and the reservation. The elders will help us too." Emily said.

"It is unlikely Forks would be an area of concern, it's just the reservation unless something changes." Rosalie ran her hands through her hair. "It's a lot to keep track of, it's why we have to move. Quickly."

"The dance." I whispered.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Kim said something about a dance a while back."

"La Push's Halloween dance, every year. It's in the town hall." Embry clarified.

"That would be a perfect way to keep everyone else in a public area. And it would make sense to Victoria that Jake would take me aside to make his move." It all seemed a little more concrete to me now. This could work.

"And that we wouldn't be there to begin with." Esme added.

"It gives us time to practice and go over fighting skills." Jasper said.

"We can do that on our land, Victoria doesn't dare to go near it, and I bet she's told her nomads to do the same." Carlisle offered.

"The elders will be there and can help Kim, the other girls, and I keep an eye on everything." Emily added.

"I can always ask Charlie to go." I looked around. "Well?" I said. "Do we have a plan?"

We all looked around until there were nods of agreement amongst us all.

"I have to say, it's a little cliché for us to attempt to take down some sadistic vampires on Halloween." Jacob said, grinning at me.

"Look at the lot of us Jake." I gestured as Edward's arms came around my waist. I put my hands on his wrists and laughed. "We'd have it no other way."

We spent the rest of the afternoon going over when we groups of us could get together to practice. We even discussed training the imprints on a few fighting methods so they wouldn't be a hundred percent defenseless. I was excited to learn more myself. Later in the day, when Edward and I separated ourselves from the others to drive back to Charlie's, I couldn't help but smile.

"What are you glowing about over there?" Edward said from the passenger side.

"I'm just happy."

He chuckled. "Oh yes, nothing happier than discussing killing vampires that have been after you for months."

"Actually that is a happy thing. We're finding a way to win and fight back, and I don't have to sit on the sidelines all helpless this time."

"You've proved yourself far from helpless Bella."

"I know, but its different now. I feel powerful in being able to think through these plans, and it makes me less scared of all of this."

"I didn't even know you were scared." I saw him frown.

"Of course I am. There's a lot of people I love involved in this, and it's a big risk. Plus what if the Volturi show up. Based on what I've been told of them, they aren't going to like that Victoria is drawing up all of this attention."

"I've been thinking about that myself." Edward admitted. "If they come, they know you didn't plan to turn until after you graduate. You haven't broken your word."

"I just don't want more vampires here." I glanced over at him to smile again. "I like the ones we've got."

"Let's not think about those things for the rest of tonight."

"What do you want to do then?" I asked as I pulled over to the house. "Charlie will probably be home in a couple hours." I undid my seat belt as Edward reached over to cup the side of my face in his hand.

"We haven't had much time to ourselves have we?"

"I can't even remember the last time."

"How about we just sit on your couch, watch a movie, and enjoy a couple hours of being with one another again."

My smile widened as I thought that just twenty four hours earlier I had been doing that, thinking of how much I had missed him, and us. "I'd love that."

"Then that's what we'll do."

As I got out of the car and walked into the house with him I marveled in the ease I felt. Both in him, and in the others in our life. There wasn't much to fear as I sat back on the couch as he picked out a movie. I had quite a large family working well together to fight for what we had found here.

Edward sat at the corner of the couch, drawing me closer to him. As the movie began I laughed at his selection. Lost Boys.

"Are you kidding?"

"There are some differences of course, but I like this representation of our history."

We laughed together, as we had before, and would no matter what else went on in our lives. We were back.


	8. Army Of Family

Bella POV

"So, when are you going to quit?"

Ripley spared me a glance as she wiped down the table where a four year old had spilled his juice. "Five minutes."

"It was a hell of a shift." I brushed spare crumbs off my apron. We had gotten through more than a few tough shifts in the past five days. Ripley hadn't complained once, which showed me this wasn't her first grunt job. We worked well together, us three girls. Morgan and I knew Ripley would fit in with the rest of us. Especially once we saw how she and Paul interacted with one another. I grinned at her thinking of it, "That wasn't what I was talking about though."

"What else do I have to quit?" She looked confused as she piled plates in a stack to be cleaned.

"Paul." Morgan answered her.

Ripley sighed. "If it's so obvious why isn't it to him?"

"Oh trust me, he knows. I'm sure he feels it too." I winked to Morgan. "Paul is just hardheaded and complicated."

"He wasn't neither when we were kids." Ripley frowned. "Hardheaded maybe, but not complicated. And not so guarded. Something changed."

Morgan and I shared a look, unseen by Ripley. Why was it the wolves thought their imprints wouldn't piece things together, and that they had to be told what they were? If they were meant to be and your soul mate, of course they'd be in tune to you enough to figure more out than others. I was certainly that way with Edward.

"I have no worries about you two; I just hope his being guarded doesn't chase you away." Morgan said.

"I don't think so." Now Ripley smiled. "I feel like I've been waiting for us to finally start for a long time. I don't plan on giving up yet."

"Good news all around then." I brought my last dishes to the back and texted Edward to see what the plan was for tonight.

For the few days we had been beginning to write out different ways to pull off deceiving Victoria. I was getting anxious for when the Cullen's and the pack would start training us to fight. The imprints and I knew it was probably not going to do much considering what we were going up against, but we didn't want to be a hundred percent defenseless.

So far we hadn't gotten the chance to practice those skills yet. Most of the attention was focused on tracking Victoria and the ones with her, while trying to figure out just why she was being this reckless.

I was thinking through it when I heard the doors bell chime. I looked over at Morgan to see her place her pointer finger on her nose, meaning she wasn't it. Ripley mirrored the gesture before I could do the same. I flipped them off as I trudged to the front of the diner to see who the hell could have come in so close to closing.

"Bella."

I turned the side of the counter to see Jared, appearing out of breath which was weird for a werewolf.

"What happened? What's the matter?"

"Everyone's ok; I'm sorry. Is Paul here? I thought he'd pick up Ripley or something."

"No, I don't think they're meeting up tonight. What's wrong?"

Jared lowered to a seat at the counter. "I lost it a bit. I wasn't thinking clearly enough to phase to call them, I just ran here."

"Ok, slow down. Looks like you're stuck with me for now. Tell me what happened."

"I was fighting with Elan. He kept making these snide comments about how Kim deserves better than the looks she gets for being around our cult all the time."

"Ouch."

"It's all things he's said before, but I don't know it got to me." He shook his head. "I got angry and worked up when I talked back. I felt myself lose control so I tried to leave the house. He thought I was ignoring him."

"Shit." I winced. "You didn't hurt him did you?"

"No." He met my eyes. "But I phased in the yard. He saw."

I swore more. "I don't see him taking that well."

"He tugged Kim back from trying to step in between us and locked all the doors. I could hear him yelling at Kim inside asking her what was going on. Then he got it in his head that I had controlled her into feeling what she did towards me when she explained to him what all this was."

"He just needs time to understand."

"Until then, he's probably hunting up silver bullets."

"Would those work?" I wondered.

"Probably any gun would if we were shot enough times in a row. I'm not sure that is the point."

"Right, sorry. Well. We knew it was only a matter of time before the people around us started figuring some things out. We wanted Elan to know afterall."

"I didn't."

"What? Why not."

"This for one. Him telling Aiyanna for two. And for three, Kim."

"What about Kim?"

"This sort of puts her in a difficult spot Bella. Let's say he tells Aiyanna, and she flips too. Even if he doesn't tell her, someone she is close to, someone she was raised with hates me. I lucked out with Lulu, but now….what if she has to choose which family to be a part of? I won't ask her to do that."

"Hey, listen to me. Kim won't have to make any sort of choice. Elan will come around. He's angry and confused now. He'll probably also be hurt he wasn't told earlier. But he doesn't hate you. He has been concerned for months about what was going on with his sister and now Lulu. Now that we can tell him everything and he can start to understand, he will feel differently. We know Elan, he's not a bad guy. He'll see that in us too. Being open with others doesn't have to mean we lose them Jar."

"I just want this big strange family of ours to be the easy thing in our lives." He sighed. "I feel like since I phased it's been nothing but fighting to keep it together."

"I feel the same way about moving here. I found something great and where I fit, but it's been a relentless struggle to keep it. It's worth it though. And Elan will see that too."

"If he doesn't shoot me first."

"Well if he does I'm sure you'll just heal and piss him off more. Could be a cathartic experience for the two of you though."

Jared seemed to be studying me very intently.

"What?"

He shook his head again. "I was just thinking how you always take care of us."

"It's sort of how I was built. Had to take care of mom and myself, and grew up making an Olympic sport of it."

"You should be a mom." Jared said quietly, almost like he regretted saying it. I smiled slowly.

"Since I won't be, it looks like I'll have to keep up playing the part for all you supernatural types."

"It's what you're good at. Well, one of many things." Jared smiled as he stood and reached to hug me. "Thanks for listening to my bullshit anyway Ma. I should probably go tell the others now and see how much trouble I'm in."

I squeezed back and reassured him before he left. Even as I went back to see Morgan and Ripley done and checking out, Jared's words were still echoing around my brain.

_You should be a mom._

It wasn't something I allowed myself to think of lately. I usually hadn't thought of it at all. Having children wasn't on my radar until I met Edward. Something about loving another person brought out that desire I suppose. It never felt like a huge loss when I found out what Edward was and later knew he was who I wanted. I wouldn't have children with him, even if I stayed human. The possibility wasn't there. Sometimes there was a pang at the thought. We'd never have a child together. We'd never experience that joy. But it was replaced with all we'd gain.

I was still thinking about those things when I went out to my truck. Edward was grinning at me, already in the passenger seat. We talked for a few moments about each other's day, but my thoughts wandered again as I drove towards my house.

"It's a wonder how you can daydream like that, and not veer of the road." Edward commented and I snapped myself out of it.

"Hey, not everyone has the attention span of a vampire, but we can still multitask."

"You were doing more than daydreaming though, I can tell." He narrowed his gaze. "I can't read your mind remember, so you'll have to tell me. If you wish to, of course."

"You know I've been wondering, why do you think you could hear me in Volterra? You said you read my mind then."

"I did." He stretched out his legs, a sign that he too was thinking. "I'm not quite sure why. The only reason I can think of was it was such a tense moment, whatever hold your mind has over me slipped."

"Or maybe a final push from the universe to try and get us to see we were meant, and all that mumbo jumbo."

"I would think if that were the case I'd still be able to hear you. Now why are you avoiding the question?"

"I wasn't, I was truly curious what you thought. You're the one who brought up mind reading." I sighed though at his glance.

"You don't have to talk about it Bella, just let me know if you need to."

"It's nothing bad; I'm just not sure how to share certain things. I don't know if it would upset you."

His hand stroked my knee. "Don't worry about upsetting me, I don't want you holding things in."

"I was just thinking about kids."

"What about them?"

I turned to look at him and his eyebrows rose. "Oh."

"Yea. I don't think about it often, it just came up when I was talking to one of the boys tonight. I realized I haven't really talked to you about what you think about it. Have you ever wanted them?"

"I did when I was human. Everyone did in that time; it was what was assumed for most people. Men wanted their name to carry and a home of their own. I feel like I wanted it for better reasons. My parents raised me well enough to want a family so I could be happy and fulfilled as they were. Back then I believed a wife and children would be what would make me feel so."

"And now?"

"Now, I'm not sure. I thought about it when I was first turned. I realized that even if it had been possible for an immortal to have a child, it's not what I would have wanted. To watch a son or daughter grow old and die as I never would. As decades went on I lost hope in even finding someone to spend my life with." Now his hand reached for mine. "I'm grateful enough with what I've found. That's meant everything to me, and I'm more fulfilled and happy than I've ever been."

I smiled as I squeezed his hand, and caught his frown as I turned into my driveway.

"Do you feel the same?"

"Happy and fulfilled?"

"Yes."

I sat back in the seat as the truck shifted to park. "I'm happy and fulfilled with you and our life. There's still more I want out of life and I'll work hard to get it. But if you're asking me if not being able to have children of our own will take that away, no it won't. That's not what I meant when I brought it up, I just think about it sometimes. How it could have been. That doesn't mean I'm not thrilled with what he have though."

"That's a relief. I think about it too, I did when I fell for you." He reached out and took my face. "We would have had beautiful kids."

"Stubborn ones."

Now he shuddered and we laughed. "Imagine the fights we would have had with them."

"Deadly. How about this. Since we can't have kids of our own, and I agree with you watching one we raised grow old would probably break me, how about we be like Carlisle and Esme? If we come across younger vampires who've been turned and abandoned like Alice or Jasper was, we can take them in. Teach them all we know."

"You would be good at that." His grin widened as my hand covered his on my face.

"We would be. Our family could expand to a small army."

Edward laughed. "I think it's already there."

"Speaking of army, before it can grow, we have to protect the one we have. When are we going to start training?"

"Jasper was actually speaking about this weekend. We were thinking of making a camping trip out it, that way the parents that aren't in the know won't think anything of it."

"Sounds good. Did you tell Sam so he could run it by the others?"

"I'll run it by the pack on my run home; you run it by the girls."

"Aren't we excellent tag teamers?" I leaned closer for a kiss goodbye, only to see Charlie through the open passenger's side window. "For the love of…."

"Hey Bells." He said as he leaned by the mirror. "Edward."

"Chief Swan." Edward nodded, looking as though he was hiding amusement.

"Thought I heard your truck a bit ago, wanted to make sure everything was ok."

"A miracle you could hear it when the TV is likely blaring on TBS."

"The channel doesn't come in right, you know that Bells. Can't miss my Seinfeld."

"Yes. Excellent. Well Edward was heading home anyways, so no need to play protective Papa. I have homework to do." I got out of the truck, as did Edward. I resisted the urge to growl at Charlie for still hovering.

"You walking home Edward? That's a far way."

"Not too far, Sir. Have to take advantage of nights like this. I'll call the others Bella, see you at school tomorrow." He leaned down to kiss my forehead with my face in his hands. With a final wave to Charlie he trotted off towards the side roads. I turned back to glare at my spying father.

"What. You were conceived in a truck, not too different from this one, when I was not too much older than you."

"Things I love to be reminded of." But I patted his arm. "We aren't going to repeat history Dad. I can't promise you much, but that I can."

"What did Edward have to call 'the others' for?" Charlie always laughed at how we referred to us all, rather than look spooked like the townspeople.

"We're trying to get a camping trip going for this weekend before it gets cooler."

"That sounds like fun. The start of a horror movie, but fun." Charlie grinned at me as we sat down in the living room.

He watched TV as I did some homework and sent off a few texts to the girls seeing about how their weekend looked. I was surprised to hear that Elan wasn't the only one discovering what the pack was, but apparently Ripley had been doing research, unknown to us, all week with her mother. Both of whom now knew what was going on. The surprise came with Paul's text describing how open and laid back they were about it, and how Ripley had told him she knew. On impulse I texted Ripley to see if she was interested in the camping trip, and smiled at her spunky response of 'If wolfbane goes, I go.' I knew Ripley was going to fit in perfectly.

We had quite the tricky family, I thought as I went upstairs to bed later. I couldn't help but feel bad for anyone who didn't have such a group. I glanced at the few pictures I had scattered of the lot of us. It looked like I would have even more of us to add to it. I still felt snatches of sadness knowing what I was missing, but as Edward said, I was grateful enough with what we had found.

A line of color by the frames had me pushing them aside. As I picked it up I felt myself grow hot with duel feelings of fury and fear. It was a fallen siren red hair. I knew whose it was, and I knew she probably wasn't far off watching as I wondered just how we would be able to defend all we had found.

**Authors Note: Just a reminder that my characters Elan, Lulu, Ripley, Athan, Morgan, as well as my versions of Jared, Kim, Paul, Leah, Embry, Sam, Emily, and their families are all in other stories of mine. While those story lines don't fully tie in with this rewrite of the saga, I did bring back my versions of those characters for this final project. While they will be featured throughout, I won't be going into detail about their story lines. If you wish to read about them, read their stories. Otherwise, thanks for reading, hope you keep enjoying and reviewing. ~JB**


	9. Not Bitter, Only Sweet

Bella POV

"It's probably shallow of me, but I was hoping her hair color was somehow fake." Alice said as she studied the curl that had fallen on my dresser. She glanced over to me. "I don't like this."

"That she's a natural redhead or that she was chillin in here."

"Both."

"How do you think I feel?" I laced up my sneakers from the edge of my bed. "Charlie could have gotten hurt."

"You know, I don't think so." Alice sat on the end of the bed. "She had the opportunity. It's like she's not thinking clearly. Why come here? She had to of known you weren't here, why risk it?"

"She's risking a lot of things. She must be getting more desperate."

Alice shook her head. "It's all ridiculous. Life's too short for bitterness."

I snorted as I packed some things up for the camping trip. "Did I really just hear an immortal say that life is too short."

"Well it is for bitterness."

"I suppose she has good reason." I sighed. "If someone killed Jasper or Edward we'd probably react the same."

"Within reason. Me, I'd go after the actual person who did the deed, and be done with it."

"Me too." I admitted. "I wouldn't go this far. That being said, I am a little relieved she's not going after Edward."

"Don't let him hear you say that." Alice smirked. "The point is, she goes after one of us, she goes after all. Not to mention she would off one of us in a second if she thought it would get her closer to what she wants."

"I just want to live in a world where no one wants to kill me."

Alice laughed. "If you become a vampire, the chance of that world becoming a reality goes down. Live long enough, you're bound to piss another immortal off."

"What a cheery thought."

She looked like she was studying me as she twirled around what I knew to be her wedding rings. "Are you having second thoughts about becoming what we are?"

"Sometimes I have doubts. There's certain parts of being human I don't want to give up. Like eating and drinking normal things. Being able to sleep. Growing old."

"All things I can't remember." Alice smiled. "In a way I guess that makes it so much easier for me than the rest. Can't miss what you don't know."

"I wouldn't wish for that though. I'm happy I'll have memories. I think about it a lot, if I can handle the changes and the sacrifices. I just keep thinking about what I'll get in return. That usually makes the scale tip in your direction."

"I just hope you do what's right for you."

"I will." I looked at her. "You know it's not just for Edward and I right."

She gave a knowing smile. "I know. You fit with us all."

"As you fit with me." I sighed as I closed my backpack. "Which at the moment sucks for all of you, since we now seem to have quite the complicated plan to carry out."

"Can't have it all. You ready to go?" She asked and stood quickly. The blur she made rarely made me flinch at this point.

"Yea, we should head back to your house and see if the others are ready." I threw on my backpack and started down the stairs. I said my goodbyes to Charlie and reminded him my phone would be on during the camping trip. Billy promised to keep an eye on him, so I tried not to worry. It was just a weekend after all, he'd be fine. Victoria wouldn't be returning that close together. I wondered though how many times I could keep reassuring myself of certain things, when a part of me just couldn't believe everything would turn out fine.

We left the truck at the house, knowing it wouldn't do well off road. Alice drove us back to the Cullen house where we'd be getting into Emmett's jeep. The pack was traveling either on foot or in Sam's truck to meet Carlisle and Esme, who were already at the site. We planned to get there by nightfall and practice fighting in the dark. We knew when the plan was carried out it would be at night so we had to prepare for that. Tomorrow we'd practice the plan itself. It was the vampire human werewolf Olympic weekend it seemed.

Rosalie and Emmett were loading up the jeep when we pulled up to the house. Jasper was sitting on the porch and I could see him visibly relax when he saw Alice. The two of them had such an odd relationship. In the nine months I'd known them I rarely saw them be affectionate. I'd see him reach back when walking for to skip to hold his hand. I'd see her look to him and he'd look up at her. They had little moments that made anyone see the love they shared, they just didn't toss it at their feet. Rosalie and Emmett on the other hand seemed to have no filter.

And then there was Edward and I, somewhere in between. I smiled as he pulled himself from under the jeep, likely checking to see everything was running ok.

"Edward I told you I checked the damn thing through and through." Rosalie called to him as he wiped his hands on his jeans before crossing to me.

"And I believed you but I wanted to be sure just the same." He smiled down at me and pulled me close. "Hey there."

"Everything all set?"

"Just about. Sam called and said he and Paul are riding with the girls. The others are on their way."

"What's the tally at?"

"Us eight, eight wolves, and six imprints and humans." Alice said.

"So Elan and Lulu are coming after all?" Emmett asked.

"Yea Kim texted to tell me Elan and Jared talked. But wait eight wolves. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Jake, and Leah make seven."

"Seth." Alice answered.

I shook my head. "Seth's fourteen years old."

"And he's a wolf now." Edward said. "Last night he and Sue were at your house when Victoria was probably there. It didn't hit him until the middle of the night. Leah called this morning."

"Is there a particular reason you didn't tell me then?"

"In person is better." Edward said, and I had to admit he was right.

"He's too young for this."

"All the wolves are, Bella. The imprints too." Jasper put in.

"And you're not exactly collecting social security." Alice smiled. "They'll handle it though, we all will. And this way, he can be taught early on what to do. It doesn't have to be a bad thing."

"I know; it's just more to worry about. And the Clearwater's especially have been through enough." I swore as I dumped my bag into the back of the jeep with everyone else's. "How is he handling it?"

"I guess we'll see for ourselves but as far as Leah told me, he's happy as can be. He likes it and has the exact same demeanor. No anger or control issues have surfaced yet. He's a natural."

"That's something I guess."

"We better get going, the wolves are going to beat us there as is." Rosalie said and raced past Alice before she could scotch into the passenger seat. "Tough luck little sister."

"Har har." Alice said and boosted herself into the backseat on Jasper's lap. "C'mon Bella."

"Is this how vampires travel?" I asked as I got into the same position, only on Edward's lap.

"It is when we have limited seating. Unless you want to ride in the trunk with the gear." Emmett said.

"I'm good with where I am." I grinned as Edward managed to stretch the seat belt over both of us.

"I'm a little offended you didn't follow our sisters' example." Emmett said to Rosalie.

"Oh hush." Rosalie swatted at Emmett with what I imagine was enough force to knock over a linebacker.

"Did you guys remember to bring food for us humans or were you on weapon duty?" I asked.

"Weapon." Jasper answered. "Wolves said they had food covered."

"Are you hungry already?" Edward leaned the side of his face to my neck.

"Hey, if I'm going to turn by the summer, I'm going to eat all the food I can til then." I sighed. "I really am going to miss french fries."

"I miss oranges myself." Rosalie said and turned to smile at me. "I was big on fruit."

"Go big or go home. I miss steak and a beer." Emmett added.

"Man food from what I understand." Alice said and I could see she wasn't saddened by the conversation, but curious. "Carlisle always says he misses sweets, and I think Esme would give her teeth for coffee."

"I can't say which food I miss most but I do see those cheeseburgers you make at the diner and I wonder how they taste." Jasper said.

"Like sin that's what they taste like." I leaned my head back on Edward's shoulder. "Pepsi too, I like my soda."

"I don't think I've ever seen you drink any alcohol." Edward said.

"Drunk humans have always amused me." Alice said. "Have you ever been drunk?"

"No. I've had a drink before, Renee was always quick to let me have half of her Smirnoff, but I've never had much of an interest in it. I like soda just fine." I shrugged my shoulders. "However, I may have to have a shot on Halloween. Half to be part of the cliché for once and half because of that whole liquid courage thing."

"We'll have to hunt you up some whiskey." Rosalie threw her feet up on the dash as Emmett picked up speed.

Alice leaned to the radio once we headed off road and turned up the music. She and Emmett sang the loudest, while I was content with Edward humming in my ear as his arms stayed wrapped around my waist. There was nowhere I could imagine being more content, and I knew at that moment my choice wouldn't change. I was happy to give up soda and tater tots for an eternity with my family.

I looked back to Alice when she stopped singing, and saw Jaspser spin her around so she faced him. She was making more sounds than she usually did during a vision, as if she were in pain. Edward reached his hand to her shoulder, probably for an easier read on what was happening.

"Emmett stop the jeep." I said and took off the seatbelt. There wasn't any room for me to go anywhere else so I was stuck on Edwards lap as he seemed to mutter to himself.

"Is she ok?" Rosalie moved between the passenger seat and Emmett's to look at Alice. "Jasper?"

"I don't know. A vision never lasts this long." His voice was too panicked for comfort. "Edward?"

"Shhh." Edward said and while it was probably only a moment later, it felt like a year until he said, "Ok, she's ok, it just hurt because it was going to fast" and Alice took a deep breath.

"Wow." She said and looked over at Edward. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. I couldn't even make out all of it, could you?"

"No."

"Hey guys, want to let the rest of us in on what just happened?" Emmett asked.

"It was a vision, but there were more flashes than I've ever seen. I saw Victoria and all of these…"

"Newborns." Edward finished and looked at Jasper. "It's definitely newborns like you've seen, only a lot more at once."

"How many?"

"Twenty at least." Alice said. "Victoria didn't make them all; it looks like she had the first few make the rest. She hasn't trained them at all, that makes them practically animals."

Emmett swore. "That's going to make this worse."

"What else Alice? Did you see any of the plan work?" I asked and Edward shook his head.

"It was too fast. I think they were running, that's why it made it all a blur."

"Are they close"? Jasper looked out the window.

"No, it wasn't happening now. There was something with the Volturi too though. I think they know what she's doing."

"When are they going to step up then?" Rosalie asked and looked to Edward as her expression changed.

"What?" I asked.

"They aren't going to stop it. They'll have their excuse to be done with us." Edward answered.

"Well they sure have a lot of confidence." Emmett shook his head and turned back to the windshield.

"Obviously they're mistaken." I said. "Victoria won't beat all of us, we have more than she does, the newborns don't matter if they haven't been trained. They'll be too crazed to have technique. At least now we know for sure where the Volturi stands."

"True." Alice said. She righted herself and leaned back against Jasper. "Well. Now that that is over with, let's move on shall we."

Jasper made the effort to steer conversation onto more normal ground. Or more normal for us that is. I felt Edward had tensed up, but I took his hand to try and calm him. I wasn't as able to reassure myself anymore, but I could still try and reassure him and the others. I still felt sure enough that we could do this. The pack wanted this over as much as we did, and we all wanted to defend what was ours. Victoria didn't have that; she had nothing but her pain and bitterness.

Alice leaned over once more to crank the radio and Rosalie sang in one of the worst voices I had ever heard. Still, Emmett smiled as he heard it. Jasper tapped to the beat of the song, and winked over at me. No, Victoria didn't have this. What we had was so much more, and it was sweet.

We pulled up to the camping site and saw that Carlisle and Esme had already set up the tents. We somehow beat the pack and the others there and we piled out of the jeep. Alice relayed what happened to Carlisle and Esme, who agreed that while we couldn't let Victoria worry us, it was becoming clear there was little to be said of the Volturi's loyalty to their kind.

Edward walked away to assess the tents. His frown had me walking over to him.

"What's the problem sir?" I put my hands on my hips and looked the tent over myself. "Is it up to code?" My own tenseness eased when that quirked a smile out of him.

"Seems to be worthy of my girlfriend."

Now I laughed. "You never call me that."

"It doesn't seem like a fitting title." He smiled crookedly at me. "We're…"

"More." I finished. "Well I think the tents just fine."

"It fits three; I figured you'd want to be in with Lulu and Kim."

"Well it's rather useless seeing as we can't even gossip about our boyfriends with them being in such super ear shot."

"Elan won't be."

"Oh that's true; he doesn't have the supernatural hearing." I grinned and walked back to him. "I'm guessing the Cullen's will be keeping watch while we humans and wolves sleep?"

"That's the idea. Probably in shifts, while the other half hunts." His expression fell again.

"What's your malfunction?" I asked and walked over to him.

"It just hit me how much Victoria is willing to do just to take you from me. I know she won't win, but it's still a kick in the pants. You go your whole life waiting for happiness, and once you get it you spend all your time fighting to keep it. I've barely gotten the chance to cherish what I've found."

"I know the feeling." I reached up to touch his face. "We'll have quite a lot of time to make up for all of this."

His hand covered mine, and he softened. "That's true." He leaned down to kiss me and multiple howls sounded the air. "Honey, the dogs are home."

"Oh goodie, my pet." I said as Jacob bumped my shoulder with his head. "Mommy and Daddy were having a moment." I glared as Jacob chuckled even in wolf form. "I guess we better go and play fight club."

"Give it another minute." Edward held me closer, tucking his chin on the top of my head. "Just hold on." He whispered, and I smiled into his chest, against his silent heart.

And for a moment there was nothing else, but holding what we cherished most.


	10. There's A Possibility

Chapter 10 There's a Possibility

Bella POV

I wouldn't go so far as to call myself a lover and not a fighter, but I certainly wasn't used to this.

For the past hour I'd sat with the pack and imprints, watching the Cullen's go through a series of "possibilities." These were all the tactics they wanted the wolves especially, to use during whatever fight they might have with another vampire. They watched each one, nodding when they knew what to do already, and then eyes widening when a certain move surprised them. I couldn't see a lot of what was happening. Not just because it was dark, but added to that, the Cullen's were moving fast. Then it was our turn.

Renee was often interested in taking different classes together in her attempt at bonding. There were many self defense classes in our past, but I had a feeling as I faced Carlisle that none of those lessons were going to do much at the moment.

"Don't worry." Carlisle said. "Being the eldest, I don't have as much strength as the others, added to that a great amount of restraint. It's best to practice with me first, then Edward for speed."

"I wasn't worried. Just um…" I shrugged my shoulders. "Not sure what to do."

"If a vampire comes at any of you…." Jasper gestured to those of us who weren't supernatural, "There isn't a hell of a lot you can do to stop them permanently. There are ways you can distract them and evade them, at least until one of us or the pack can get there."

"So wait, what's the point of all of this if we can't even hurt a vampire?" Elan asked heatedly. "We're just supposed to leave all the real fighting to the pack or you guys?"

"Elan, they're trying to help us, that's the point of it. This way we don't have to rely on them a hundred percent." Lulu said and seemed to calm him.

I turned back to Carlisle. "I don't really have any moves."

"She fought Victoria well enough." Morgan piped up and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Sweets, I don't think that will always work and it could have gone way wrong."

"Alright so let's say I'm a nomad, what would you do?" Carlisle asked me.

"I'd probably distract you."

"How?"

"You vamps seem to enjoy monologuing, I guess I'd let you do that."

"A seasoned vampire might, like Victoria has or James did. A newborn nomad though will be more crazed. How can you distract that?"

I thought about it a moment. "Victoria is bound to give them orders. I'd try to remind them of that and say she'd want to finish me off herself."

"They're too crazed for reason now that they have your scent." Jasper pointed out.

"Where are we then house or outside?" I asked.

"Woods."

"I'd take a branch and scrape my hand or arm. Not enough to draw a lot of blood, just a scratch to distract them. Get my scent on something else, and also help the others to find where I am exactly."

"Good, but that will last moments, what if the pack or us are further than that?"

"I think we all agree I'd be screwed." I said and Emmett laughed until Edward glared at him and then me.

"With that attitude yes you are, but you have to find ways to fight even if we aren't there."

"She did that all when you were gone buddy." Paul murmured and I turned my own glare to him.

"Paul." I snapped before looking back at Edward. "I have done nothing but fight back. That doesn't mean I can't accept the facts. I could hit a nomad with a metal bat, nothing would happen. I have a lot of ideas on how to defend myself but we have to admit, none are going to do much here, like Jasper said. The point is to distract and evade as long as possible. The point is also that we all work together, and that won't happen if we're making cheap shots and wise cracks when we're angry."

"Bella's right." Esme said. "A lot of you are new to this and are young. You should be enjoying your youth rather than learning how to fight off one of us."

"Things happen that shouldn't. This isn't so bad." Seth said, surprising us all. Sometimes even the youngest and bluest of people can say the things that put everything into perspective.

So we broke off into groups. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Esme focused on the pack while Carlisle and Rosalie worked with the humans. We found I was actually a lot faster than we expected, for a human that was, so I worked with Edward. He slowed himself down a lot, but still tried to remind me how a vampire would move. It was hard to catch his movements even slowed, because of the dark. I kept trying though, and it felt good to be doing something. To feel like I was learning something that would keep me alive. Or at least delay the things hunting us.

I couldn't help but see the change in Edward either. Maybe it wasn't a change, maybe this was always there, and it just hadn't occurred to him that we could fight together against anything. He seemed to enjoy this as much as I did. I noticed the gleam in his eye whenever I surprised him with a move.

"You are fast." He commented with a sly smile but still swept my legs out from under me so he had to catch me. "For a human."

"Aren't you funny." I rolled my eyes and tried to right myself but he held me closer. "May I help you?"

"Doing just fine at that." He smiled and I wished I could know what he was thinking.

"Do you two mind? This is serious business." Embry called over and as he looked away Morgan was able to knock him on the ground.

"Bella I did it! Humpf." She broke off as Embry managed to do the same to her.

"Well this is one organized army." I laughed and batted Edward's hands away and started a few more rounds.

After the Cullen's had taught what they could, we all practiced against each other. None of us would be knocked on our backs easily by a human anymore that was for sure. Against a vampire or wolf though, we'd still fare with some difficulty, but at least we had a chance if the worst happened now. As Kim said, the important thing was not to have to rely on the Cullen's or the pack all the time. We could fight a little more sufficiently ourselves.

We didn't get to sleep until later that night. Kim, Lulu, Morgan, Ripley, Emily and I were huddled in one tent instead of splitting into separate tents. Ripley was the newest and getting a crash course of everything. While she and Paul were navigating through their rekindled relationship with more ease than the others did at first, they still seemed to be moving slow. I thought that was smart and found my mindset was quite similar to Ripley's. The others were there so they could both understand what their boyfriends and friends did, as well as learn to defend themselves. Ripley was there for those same reasons, but like me, she also wanted to make sure everyone she loved would be taken care of, and that she herself could do so.

Gatherings like this helped. Even in seeing what the supernatural ones of us could do, we still found a way to feel equal. After even a few hours I could see the change in Elan and Seth. They were no longer kept out of the loop. They were beginning to understand how this all worked. How attachments were formed. It wasn't because of imprinting or attraction to adventure as some may think. We all just fit together. We weren't separated by abilities or coupling. Everyone somehow fit with anyone of us. It was hard to deny we were all meant to work together.

Jacob had whispered to me before I went into the tent that he had been noticing the same thing, and that it was all due to me. That I had brought the Cullen's and the pack together. Maybe part of that was right, but it wasn't me that bonded us. It wasn't our similar cause either. It was meant.

After gabbing with the girls for a bit of normalcy, we finally fell asleep. In the morning I felt both sore, but revved. I ignored any nerves I had about practicing the plan I had thought out in my mind countless times. It had to work. It was all we had, and a good shot. First we got ready, and ate a bit. Then we humans watched the wolves get a few more crash courses on fighting. When they were done, I was up to bat to see how my own plan would carry out.

Elan, Lulu, Kim, Morgan, Emily, and Ripley were on the sidelines for this half. They'd stick out the plan on the reservation, attending the dance like normal while watching everything over with the tribe elders. This part was just for the pack, the Cullen's, and me.

There would still be details to iron out. We assumed that if I was noisy enough around town about my plans to go to the La Push Halloween dance, then word would travel to Victoria. During the dance, which only Edward would attend, Jacob would draw me out to talk to me. We'd end up not far, but in the woods as he and I feigned a fight. He'd lose control and lash out at me, which would cause the rest of the pack and the Cullen's to get there. While the Cullen's faked their fight with the pack and Edward was distracted by Jacob, Victoria would make her move. Anticipating Alice's signal of her decision, the pack and Cullen's would switch tactics to attack whoever she'd sired with her, while Edward got her away from me, and did what had to be done.

While the plan was our best shot, there was a lot of room for error and mishaps. Practicing it wouldn't prevent that but at least we'd know if the timing would be right enough for us to have a possibility of pulling this off. While the others sat on rocks that surrounded the edge, the rest of us prepared to give our first trial run.

"Edward will pretend to be Victoria, as he's the fastest of us. I'm going to pretend to be him and see if I'll be able to grab Bella from him and take him out before she's killed." Rosalie went through her part of the plan.

"How do we think she'd kill me anyway?" I wanted to know.

"Quickest way is to snap the neck but she'd damage the heart." Emmett said when Edward looked away. "No way you can be changed then."

"Excellent, so Edward, fake doing that."

"Yes, wonderful." He mumbled and took his spot by the tree line.

I walked over to Jacob. "You can do this." I said.

"Draw blood and not kill you, yea I'm over the moon about it." He rolled his eyes. "Just remember not to move from that spot."

"Not on your life." I smiled.

"Ok everyone ready to try it?" Alice asked and after nods from each direction, she turned to her spot. "Now." She yelled and clicked her watch to time how the whole thing went.

"Get away from me Jacob." I yelled and pushed him as hard as I could, careful to step back afterwards to the twig that marked my spot. "You and I aren't happening, you're a wolf."

Jacob shook, but I knew that part was staged for when I pushed him. "So you'd rather have a dead man when his kind hunts you."

"Better than a boy who turns into a monster and can't control it." I made my tone turn disgusted. At that Jacob made his shaking turn him into a blur. I bleakly wondered what he thought of to make himself change while still maintaining a level of control. I said a quick prayer as I did my part, holding out my arms, my voice matching the shakiness of his body. "Jacob? Don't."

Being prepared didn't mean I didn't feel the sting as his fingers became claws and raked down my extended arm. I exaggerated my gasp as I would that night and stepped back, falling to the ground clutching my arm, though making a few drops escape to the ground. Jasper nodded, indicating that made the scent travel as we wanted it to. I snuck a glance at my arm and then nodded to the trees, knowing Edward would take it as the cut being what we wished. Jacob had maintained the right amount of control, and while the swipe had probably looked vicious, the cut was not to that extend. The Cullen's and the pack stepped in then, fighting each other the way they had practiced the night before. It looked real to me, and I knew it did to the others sitting on the sidelines, who I could tell were fighting not to lose their own cool. I stood as Rosalie pretended to fight Jacob as if she were Edward. When I turned, he was standing there.

In a flash he had grabbed me, making some sound which Rosalie acknowleged. I realized that was what Victoria would do to get his attention if she had me.

"Now!" Alice yelled and looked at her watch. I didn't see Rosalie move; I just felt Edward's hand lightly tap on my back a millisecond before I was being thrown over her shoulder and tossed, still at my feet a foot behind her, then she lunged for Edward, suddenly on the back of his shoulders, faking a twist of his neck. "Stop!" Alice again called and looked to Edward, who shook his head. "Damnit."

"I could have at least punched my hand half way through her back before Rosalie's grab." Edward said. "It was close, but if Victoria chooses to do it that quick and not drag it out, it can be done. She could get taken out, but Bella could go with her."

"Victoria isn't as fast as you though, so that timing is not too bad." Rosalie pointed out.

"Me having a hand through my back, or that means she wouldn't even be able to get that far?" I asked.

"She might not be able to get that far. Like Edward said, she might drag it out. She's been waiting this long, I doubt she'd kill you without a final word in."

"Her final word in would come after she's already dropped Bella at my feet." Edward said, pain in his voice. "It's too risky. We can't predict exactly what she'd do."

"Alice can though." I argued. "If she see's Victoria doing this without hesitation, we can call it off and run for it. Hell you can hear her."

"This is a great plan but the timing has to be precise and Alice and I's alertness at par. Why take the chance?"

"It's the only shot we have and I trust you two." I attempted though even Alice shook her head.

"I don't know."

"We can't keep going like this." I said. "The pack can't keep doing patrols, the others can't keep being escorted wherever they go, I can't keep worrying over who will get hurt because she wants me on a platter." I took the towel Jared handed me and wiped off my cut. "We have to do this, we don't have a choice. It's either this or we keep living in wait of whatever it is she's planning."

"Bella it's too much we can't do this."

"She's right." Edward said surprising me and interrupting Sam. He looked at me and the others. "We can't keep waiting, and this is the best chance we have of coming out of this on top. We have to stop her before she makes more vampires and the Volturi isn't going to do it." He kept his eyes on me, and I couldn't remember a time where I had been more proud of him. For once he didn't put his own worries first, he thought of everyone instead of just keeping me, and he trusted me enough to take that leap. "We can do this."

I realized then that I had never had anyone believe in me as much as Edward must have in that moment. He acted as my partner, not my protector. Nothing could have made me love him more.

We all talked about it some more through the afternoon, and discussed the weaknesses in the plan. It really all depended on what Victoria chose to do, and just how high her numbers were. We had many disadvantages, but so did she. It made the plan possible. As everyone discussed the final keys to it, I sought out Jacob. He was still a little shakey, but once he saw his part of it had worked perfectly, he relaxed a bit. Paul punched him in the shoulder with mock jealousy over getting to "tear into me." I glared at him, but saw the worry there in his eyes. I pretended to flirt with Ripley to try and ease it. For the time being, it worked.

Before dinner I tried to reassure Kim and Lulu and I noticed Alice seem to have a vision, turn to Edward and nod almost excitedly. He smiled crookedly and found my glance. I quirked an eyebrow at him the same second he darted to my side. Kim didn't flinch, but Lulu did, managing to turn the gasp into a curse.

"Really Edward, you can't just stroll over like a normal person?" She scoffed.

"Nothing normal about all this." He said. "Will you come with me?"

"To Narnia?" I got in and he began towing me away towards the tents. I saw him reach for my backpack. "That's my property."

"Exactly, strap it on." He said and tossed it to me.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I secured it through my arms.

"Home." He said.

"What about the others?" I nearly stumbled, but righted myself as I tried to keep up with his stride.

"They're still staying here the night. Bonding time. How about we run it?" He suggested, and turned to me.

"So we'll be alone?"

"You said last night that we'd have plenty of time to cherish what we've found. I believe you but how about we start with tonight? We deserve that time to us don't we?" He had that look that made it easy to see the human in him.

"We do." I answered, suddenly excited I smiled. "And yes we should make a run of it."

He beamed at me and secured me on his back in a swift move as I had done with my pack. I wrapped my arms around his neck and as his hand reached up to pull a hand of mine to his lips, I smiled wider. Yes, we needed this. We needed the reminder that while all of this fighting had started with wanting to separating us, it wouldn't.

As he dashed off running I laughed with my face against his hair, a pillow as I enjoyed the view. So few people would ever know excitement and fulfillment like this. No matter the outcome of what happened with Victoria, I'd enjoy all I'd seen, and all my family had given me. Most of all I'd cherish the man running me to our first night alone.

And then it dawned on me. Our first night alone. Our family away.

Suddenly it was that thought and not the speed that had my heart hammering, and I could have sworn with my hands on Edward's chest, that I felt similar coming from him.

When we reached the house, he lowered me to my feet, and in the same move took my pack to swing over one of his own shoulders. My hand was still in his. As we walked up the steps I saw his hesitation at the door. My nerves were mirrored in his eyes.

"Shall we?" He asked, and I never felt more my age.

Thinking of the leap he took in the clearing, I took one of my own and stepped inside, tugging him with me. A crooked smile of my own tugged at my lips. "Yes." Was all I said as we led each other to his room, never feeling more equal to the other.


	11. Every Relationship Has Its Obstacles

Bella POV

A teenage girl may go through a heap of emotions when sitting on her boyfriends bed. From Jessica I knew she got annoyed when Mike chose video games over her as she sat in his. From Angela I knew her and Eric avoided the bed all together due to her parents watchfulness and her nerves.

I had never made it this far with a boyfriend. In the past the farthest had been making out on the living room couch. Bedrooms were often too intimate for me. Edward changed that of course. He and I felt intimate right from the start. However sitting on the bed he had gotten in case I ever had to stay an extended time here; never got me jumpy before. I had always been here for a purpose. We never had this alone time together when I could allow myself to think of what we could be doing. There had never been time. Sure I daydreamed about it, but it was never a possibility. There was always people around, or we had things to do. Now that our time was set only to ourselves, I let myself think a little further as I picked at a loose thread on the warm brown comforter.

The color of my eyes he had said.

I looked over at him, bent over his shelf of DVD's. I couldn't help but admire the view. No one ever thinks of vampires having excellent asses. Mine did.

"Do we want happy or sappy?" He asked.

"You have sappy?"

"I could lie and say they're Rosalie's but I have a few sap movies I enjoy." He turned back to me and grinned. "None of the modern ones though, only classic."

"What's classic to you."

"Some black and whites, and then through the decades. Anything past the 80s to me is modern."

"I can work with that. I'm not much for sap at the moment though. Comedy or action."

"Die hard?"

"Perfect. Leave it to you to find a mixture of the two genres. A vampire after my own heart."

"Appreciation for these types of movies might be a large percentage of why I have a fondness for you." As he rose from putting the movie into the player he flicked the main light so only his smaller ones were lit. He sat on the edge of the bed in the same second, working off his shoes with less speed.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked as he started on the laces of his right boot.

"You can zip through just about every action you take in what 20 seconds, but for most of them you use human speed, even when you don't have to."

"Sometimes it makes me feel more human. A lot of character is lost to convenience. That's something I've noticed over the years."

"I like your way of looking at things." I brushed my hand over his ankle as he leaned back on the bed. "So I've been thinking."

"I thought we agreed we were going to take us time." He reached over to flick a finger down my nose.

"It concerns us."

"Oh well, go on."

"It's sort of weird for me to bring up, but go with it ok?"

Now he propped himself up on his elbows. "Well that has my attention."

"This whole us time idea is really nice. I'm glad you thought of it, and it's great to have time separate from the family and everyone else."

"I'm sorry we haven't gotten the chance to make it happen before."

"Every relationship has its obstacles." I matched his smirk. "And one of our obstacles is you being a vampire and me being human." I went back to playing with the lone loose thread. "And like a lot of other aspects, that makes the physical one difficult."

Now Edward's eyes seemed guarded as he pulled himself up to sit. "Bella?"

Nerves made my voice lower. "I thought you were thinking of that when you set all this up."

His finger made my chin rise to meet his face. "You thought I brought you hear alone so we could have sex?"

"Well you are a guy, vampire or not."

"I'm a man yes, but that doesn't always mean sex is number one on my mind." He sighed. "But yes I have thought of it before. Not tonight though, that wasn't my intention."

"I'm not saying that's all you want from me or anything." I smiled now as I touched his face. "I know it's not, but I wondered if that's also what you were after when you planned alone time, and I'm not sure if tonight is the best night, that's all."

"You misunderstand me. Yes I've thought of what it would be to have sex with you but I can't sleep with you when you're human Bella, I won't."

Now I was confused. "Wait, what?"

"As you said before, our relationship has obstacles and one is that you are human and I'm a vampire."

"And you're telling me a vampire has never had sex with a human?" I snorted.

"I'm sure many have, much to the peril of the human." He said quietly. "My kind has to maintain a certain level of control Bella. Sex from what I understand is an act that makes one loses control. When a vampire engages in sex with another vampire, losing control doesn't matter. When a vampire is with a human though…" He trailed off, staring at the wall.

"You think you'll hurt me."

"I think it's too great a possibility to risk." He looked from the wall to me. "As much as part of me may like to."

"You and your nobility."

"You and your lack of self preservation."

"Oh hush." I leaned into his side. "I have plenty of self preservation but when it comes to sex I'll bend the rule."

"I guess we should have discussed this sooner." He stroked my hair away to study my face. "Why do you want to bend the rule?"

"Well for one, I don't like the idea of dying a virgin, even if said dying is just me changing into a vampire. And two, what if I decide against changing? I mean I feel pretty sure, but that doesn't mean something could come up and sway my mind in the next few months."

"Interesting. One, there is nothing wrong with dying a virgin, even if said dying is you changing as eternity is a lot of time to make up for a human life of chastity." He winked at me. "And two, if you decide against changing I assume it would be because you no longer wish to be with me, thus making the point moot."

"I'm not going to change my mind about you that I'm very sure of. I'm not sure how I feel about us not having sex until I'm changed though. That's still a ways away."

"I've waited a long time to have you Miss Swan." He kissed both my cheeks. "All of you." His lips moved across my jaw. "I can wait a while longer, to ensure it's safe for you."

I rolled my eyes and pushed up to study him closer. "You talkabout sex like it was a theory."

"Well I don't know from experience."

Now my eyes narrowed. "Get out."

"My room, you get out." He playfully nudged me. "I told you I never had sex."

"As a human. You said you never did as a human and there was nothing wrong with dying a virgin."

"So I did. And lived one as a vampire." He grinned. "Why is that so surprising to you?"

"Um look at you."

"And look at you. Yet you're a virgin."

"Edward, be serious."

"I am serious. What do you think just because I've been around a long time that I spent that time 'sleeping around'? I told you I never loved another before you."

"You don't have to be in love to have sex, I can think of countless examples that prove that."

"People don't have to be in love to have sex, you're right. There's nothing wrong with it. But we're not those people. We're the type that wanted to be in love." He looked confused at my expression. "What?"

"I didn't know that's what I was doing. I never thought about sex much until you, and I realized that's because I didn't feel enough for anyone to have it cross my mind. You know I had it in my head I'd wait until I was married to have sex?"

"Really? You don't seem the old fashioned type."

"I'm not. But I think part of why my parents failed was because they rushed into everything because they had good sex. And yes my mother sadly shared that fact with me years ago. That was her version of the talk. Anyway, I thought the idea of waiting until marriage was nice. Outdated, but nice." I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek. "Then again, a lot of character is lost to convenience these days."

He kissed me and for a moment all I had just said was muddled. "We'll figure this out. It's another obstacle for us, but we can figure it out."

"We will." I placed my hands on his chest in hopes they'd steady. "For now we have a whole night to ourselves to enjoy."

The Die Hard menu has been on a loop for a while now, and Edward pressed play. After the movie, he cooked me up dinner and we talked about our future plans. While we still didn't discuss whether I'd be human or vampire for them, we did speak of where we'd go and what we'd do. I told him of my curiosity towards the medical field and teaching. I enjoyed watching his expression light up with both pride and interest in the things I said. Our partnership may have obstacles but it was still strongly tied.

Later when we went back to his room I snuggled up next to him, wishing the ending of the night away. I could get used to this, I thought. In fact, I could get used to a whole life of this. Sharing everything with each other, and being together as we found all we wanted out of life.

A never ending life.

"Edward." I said against his chest.

"Hmmm?" He sounded as relaxed as a cat on a porch.

"I'm not going to change my mind about changing."

"What?" Now I could feel his arms around me jolt, so I crossed my arms over his chest and rested my chin on them, facing him.

"I want to be a vampire. I'm sure. I don't want to just spend my life with you, I want us to share both our lives together. Forever. If that's alright with you."

For a moment he just looked at me, saying nothing. I could see every emotion bloom on his face, and I knew him well enough to know what he was thinking. He had lost so much when he changed into a vampire. I knew he was fearful for what I'd lose. But he had waited decades to find what we had. I haven't been waiting as long, but it still felt like such a long time of loneliness. I found everything in this place. I found everything in Edward and the Cullen's and the pack. I was home. I wanted to embrace that home fully, and be what I was always meant to be.

"You're sure?" He asked in a somewhat shaky voice.

"More than ever." I whispered and laughed as he drew me closer, a sound of joy escaping him. "I love you." I said, and heard him say the same as he buried his face in my hair, breathing in unison to me.

There was nothing else left to say. I knew my choice, and I didn't doubt it. I knew I'd be smart about how it happened and when, but for now it was just about us, and all we had fought for and kept through the obstacles we faced.


	12. HandMeDowns

Edward POV

For nearly a century I had many times I longed for sleep. It was yet another thing lost to me, and in my human years I hadn't realized how much I should have treasured it. Slipping into unconsciousness would have been a welcome thing through many troubling times in my vampire life. As a child I begged to escape it. In my teenage years I'd rebel from it. As a vampire I craved it many a night.

Until her.

Save for our months apart, since Bella came into my life I enjoyed the long nights. Even when we weren't together, that was my time to think. Any time I had with her was spent in enjoyment in what I finally had. If I was with her while she slept, I took comfort in seeing her so relaxed. It was if nothing could touch her or us during that time.

I cherished the night before. She had fallen asleep during the second movie, curled up next to my side, holding me as close as I held her. I thought of all we had spoken of that night, and found myself somehow luckier than I was when the night started.

She was going to become a vampire. Part of me would always wish it didn't have to come to that. But the selfish part of me was elated. I wouldn't have to lose her. Or it wouldn't be as easy at least. And she wanted this. I didn't have the same guilt as I felt when Alice first had visions of Bella changing. She wasn't doing this just because of me and us. I never tried to convince her. Instead she was going to change because it was what she wanted and felt was the best way to live her life.

I could see her logic. From what I understood of how she grew up in the years before we met, she never felt she was in the right place. She never felt she belonged. In meeting her I could see there was something different about her. Bella has a way of seeming supernatural, even as a human.

Still, I was fearful for the possibility of a day where she regrets her choice. When the things immortals miss of human life become too numerous. I was confident in what the two of us had together to know she would never regret what we had, as I never would either. However, I wondered if she would one day wish we weren't what we were.

I was learning not to dwell on what could happen, and remain content over what was. I went so long feeling I'd never find the person who would complete me that I held on to the feelings that came with it, and let go of the fear. My fear and guilt had once destroyed us, I wouldn't let it again. In learning not to dwell, I also got used to the notion that Bella did not need protecting. I would always be by her side whether in a fight or in anything else, but I had to trust her instincts as well as my own. In our practicing with the group I saw a side of her I never let myself see when I had been busy worrying I'd lose her all together. I had known and respected that she was a fighter, but I had not truly seen her strength and cleverness. Now that I did, not only did my worries diminish, but I found my attraction grew.

A normal male reaction, I was sure.

As was my thinking when she brought up sex. For a moment I considered it and was tempted. That couldn't be helped. The rational side of me won, though I was sure that wouldn't last for long given our feelings for one another. I could wait until she was changed though. I could. I'd waited this long hadn't I? We had to be smart and not push the control I fought to keep.

Since thinking she was dead, I found myself having a greater grip on that control. I knew what true pain was now. A little throat burn could never match that. I never felt it when I was with her anymore though. Not unless I really thought about it. I doubted that control would carry over during sex though. It wasn't a risk we could take. I'd already taken so many with her.

When the morning came with the sun, I pushed all the thoughts of the night away. I had a lot to do before Bella woke up. I knew she hadn't slept well the night before in the tent, so I hoped she would sleep another few hours as I prepared.

I lifted her as gently as I could so she slept with only the pillows next to her. She didn't stir so I felt reassured that she'd sleep a while longer. I went downstairs in the same second, and began setting everything up for tonight. It would have taken a human hours to do what I was doing in half of one. Being a vampire had a few perks.

When that was through, I moved onto my own plans for the morning. They didn't require as much time, merely seeing that the downstairs level would be off limits for a while, and quickly preparing a breakfast favorite of Bella's. I set the timer and wandered down to one of our spare storage rooms.

We always had to be prepared that we may have to leave with little notice, so the storage room contained everything we were prepared to take if need be. Soon we would have to add documents for Bella.

I looked over at my safe, clicking the combination, suddenly sure of what I wanted to get from here. It wasn't time yet. I knew that, but I could feel the time was sooner than later and I'd know when it was right. Still, I took out the soft brown leather box. The color of her eyes, I thought. It was the same deeply rich brown. That made it all the more fitting for her.

With my thumb I pinched the box open, looking at the ring inside. It was likely outdated, but to me I saw the classic charm and beauty that couldn't be denied. Again, making it all the more fitting for her. Bella was an old soul, and I knew she'd appreciate the vintage square diamond, perhaps even more than its original owner.

Elizabeth Forbes- Mason. My father had proposed with this ring, though in my memory, I couldn't seem to picture her ever wearing it. She favored her plain gold wedding band more, and was always fearful she'd damage the engagement ring. So it went away, until the time where I'd want to give it to someone as she always told me. I had never felt the desire to do so until Bella. I could picture the ring on her finger, charm against charm, beauty against beauty. I would propose with my mother's ring, and on our wedding day give her a band of my own designing, though I hadn't done so yet.

I had gone over what I would say many times. Rehearsed it to my own embarrassment. I was never sure on Bella's views on marriage. She seemed to like the idea of it despite her own upbringing. However I wasn't sure of a time frame that would suit her wants. Perhaps she would enjoy a longer engagement. There would be many details that went along with this, but for now, all I needed to know what that I wanted to marry her, and I'd ask her if she'd marry me.

The time wasn't today though, so I closed the ring box and put it in my pocket. I'd carry it with me until I knew the time.

I called Carlisle to see when the others would be arriving, and then took the finished cinnamon buns back up to my room. She was still huddled under a blanket, her hair covering half of her face. I smiled at the image, placing the buns on the table outside my door and going to her.

"Bella." I whispered as I stroked my knuckles down the side of her cheek.

"No." I heard her mumble after she managed to maneuver her head deeper into the pillow.

I chuckled and got up to the door, and then came back with the buns next to her. She sniffed and then threw some of her hair back, opening one eye to look at the buns, then glare at me.

"You fight dirty."

"Vampire."

With some muttered curses, but a growing smile, Bella pushed herself up and took one of the buns. "I don't know what you did wrong that you felt you had to butter me up with these, but it's all good."

I leaned over kissed the corner of her mouth, where frosting had gathered. "Happy Birthday baby." I whispered, and saw the flicker of surprise run across her face. "What did you think it would be forgotten?"

"No, well um yes. I don't know it's never been too big a deal for me so I don't think about it."

"You don't think about your own birthday?"

"Charlie was usually the only one who paid it much attention. Renee did the whole cake thing but would usually spend the day telling me the story of my birth. It was the one day a year she seemed somewhat grateful she had me though."

"It's always sad when you talk about your mother. I wish she hadn't been that way." I brushed her hair to the side. "Regardless, your birth is a big deal as is turning eighteen."

"Where is my birthday crown then?"

"I haven't got one."

"Figures." She smirked. "I'm older than you."

Now we both laughed. "Sort of but not really." I said and tugged her over to me. "Your birthday will be about whatever you want to do. No training or practicing or planning."

"That sounds pretty good. Charlie does want to meet for lunch though. Do you want to come along?"

I knew it was a big step for her to have her father around me. Not because she was ashamed of either of us, but because she would get attached to the idea of having us all together. Charlie and Renee were part of what she would be losing.

"I'd like that."

"I'll have to come up with what I want to do for the rest of the day then. I don't have any homework that's due. The diner is closed for the kitchen repairs, so I don't have to work. You said no planning or training."

"Not today. You did a lot Friday and Saturday, I'm sure we'll have a few more sessions before Halloween, so we'll be well prepared. Your birthday is about what you want to do. Your birthnight however…." I trailed off.

Her eyes narrowed at me. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing."

"What did you allow others to do?"

"Think of it as our family wanting to celebrate your life."

"So they planned a funeral now that I'm becoming a vampire?"

"Bella." I put my face in her hair to hide my amusement. "Do you have to be morbid about it?"

"Yes. What is going on and who is responsible?"

"It's a small get together and I believe Alice has been the one cracking the whip so if you feel the need to yell at someone go for the pixie."

Bella pushed away to go to her backpack. "I didn't pack anything Alice would approve of for a birthday thing. I thought we'd all just hang out or something."

"Well think of it as a hang out session."

"Lies." She huffed as she looked through her backpack. "I didn't bring anything to wear."

"Maybe we should go find something. I have been meaning to get to Port Angeles lately, but with everything going on I didn't want to be away."

"I have wanted to pick up some new books. We can't tell the Clearwater's I went somewhere else though. I could have special ordered them but I kept forgetting to."

"With everything else going on." I finished. "Then today we'll do whatever we want. If you trust me to be enough to protect you that is." I smirked. "Should I round up a wolf?"

Her laugh as always eased any actual worry I had about us traveling away. "If you're worried I can't protect you, then yes you should." She finished the last of her cinnamon buns.

"Oh I know you could. You're fearsome alright. We'll go after lunch with Charlie."

"How are we going to make it in time for this get together thing if we go to Port Angeles? It's an hour and a half away." She smacked her hand on her forehead. "Oh right, we don't need to take a car."

"No I figured we'd use what you call vamp speed."

"Nice." She threw a saucy look at me that reminded me of the Bella who had moved to Forks. The sarcastic one without a worry since she hadn't known what truly walked the earth with her. "I noticed before you said we wouldn't be doing any training, planning, or practicing today."

"I did." I quirked a brow at her. "Did you want to strategize?"

"Not in the slightest. I was thinking if I was going to live my birthday up, then I would like to practice."

"Fighting? Really Bella I don't think as a human you'll ever have to use those skills, so you don't have to practice that much."

"Maybe not, but I was actually thinking of practicing other skill sets we'll both be working towards."

As the light bulb went off in my mind I couldn't help but smile as she made her way back towards me on the bed. "Well we do have some time before lunch with your father."

"And the house to ourselves for the first time ever."

"And we probably won't again for a while." I admitted and made a grab for her, dragging her to me.

It was an hour later that we managed to stop "practicing" and Bella took a shower to get ready to go into town. During that time I called Alice and told her we would be out of the house for the rest of the day if she wanted to come back early to check the decorations I had set up, per her request. Sure enough she did want to see what I had done, my own sister not trusting that I'd make the house look adequate for a birthday celebration. She seemed pleased when I said Bella wanted to get something new to wear. I was getting the sudden idea that maybe more people would be at the party than I was being told. A few snickers I heard in the background was making that idea seem more a reality.

As I was hanging up the phone, Bella came back into the room with damp hair over a plain red tee shirt and jeans. She stood at the mirror over my dresser as she worked in the silver stud earrings into her five piercings. The first two earrings were silver circles with simple etchings. The next set were light blue stones set in a purposely tarnished silver, meant to look years older. Her fingers paused at the vintage north star style stud that she always put in her fifth piercing. She had told me long ago that cartilage one had been the sister piercing to the one her mother got while they celebrated Renee's last birthday.

"She called while I was getting dressed in the bathroom." Bella said. "She always sounds more calm on my birthdays. Less scattered."

"She's reminiscing I bet."

"Probably. I think all mothers do." Bella sat in the middle of the floor and worked on her boots. "I was thinking while I was in the shower."

"I always want to hear about those times." I grinned at her and saw a bit of the worry ease from her eyes. That worry was always there when she spoke of her mother. "And what were you thinking about?"

"When I'm changing, my piercings will close up, right?"

"Not if you keep them in at the time. Rosalie had her ears pierced and they closed when she changed because it's like an injury. Alice must have changed with her piercings in since she still has the two. She's tried to go for two on each ear like you have minus the top one, but it never works. The earring won't go through."

"That's what I figured. So we'll just make sure they stay in." She touched the second holes on each ear. "Except for maybe these. I may not keep them."

"I like them. You have more space in between the two than most girls."

"You're awfully observant." She grinned. "The story behind that is I wanted three piercings on each ear, like Renee. But the second group of piercings were done farther away than usual, so that when I got the third, they were practically on top of the second. It looked weird to me so I let the second ones go, but they still haven't closed. So technically I have three in one ear and four in the other."

"I guess I'm not observant." I got off the bed and crouched to her, looking at her lobes. "I never noticed that before."

"I'm glad they'll close finally, I just don't want to lose all my piercings." She touched the cartilage one once again. "And I wasn't just thinking about the piercings. I was thinking about a birthday present I want to give to myself."

"Oh really." Now she surprised me. Bella was never one to enjoy getting herself anything. In fact I had never heard her doing so.

"I think it's sort of fitting since this is my last birthday."

I was wondering when that thought would hit her. It had hit me sometime in the middle of the night, and had me holding her tighter and closer than I had been. "Bella." I brushed my knuckles against her cheek. "It doesn't have to be."

"Oh I know. Don't worry; I'm not that sad about it. It feels weird to know, but knowing our family it's not like birthdays won't still be celebrated."

"We still do. And I like the sound of that."

"Sound of what?"

"Our family."

She smiled and placed her hand over mine on her face as she always did, and I laid my brow on hers in habit. We sat there a moment, enjoying the quiet. I felt her sigh and opened my eyes to meet hers.

"I have to finish getting ready." She said with some regret in her voice as she stood and went back to facing the dresser.

I enjoyed watching the little rituals Bella had in getting ready. Before her how women got ready for their day was bizarre and of no interest to me. Before her, I thought women were fussy and took too long; did too much. Bella didn't. Everything about her appearance had either meaning to her, or was for a specific and practical purpose. She worked her usual braid through a part of her hair to keep a bit out of her face. On her right pointer finger she wore an oval shaped moonstone ring her maternal grandmother had given her when she was thirteen. Below that hand on her wrist was what she called her ugly cuff. It was a beaded bracelet that clung to her in tones of brown. She explained once that she during an argument in a department store Renee had snatched it off a shelf and said Bella would never wore it even if it was beautiful because Renee had gotten it for her. Bella never took it off since. On the opposite wrist she had a simple watch and no rings on that hand. I felt the ring box in my pocket and imagined how well it would complete that hand one day.

She finished with some powder on her face after moisturizing it. Other than that she wore no makeup. As she turned to lace her boots she caught my study of her. "What are you looking at so intently?"

"You. There is so much of you I love."

The blush spread on her cheeks, making her natural beauty grow. "Hush it. I'm just getting ready."

"That's just the thing. If it was anyone else I wouldn't find it so mesmerizing now would I?"

"Such a romantic you are."

"And you're not?" I stood and also put on my shoes and grabbed my wallet.

"You're a bad influence." She said but it was her who took my hand to leave the room.

"Uh no, we're going to have to go through the window."

"And why is that? Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean we can't be civilized."

I laughed and pushed open the window with her hand still in mine, and used it to tug her to my back. "Because the rest of the house is off limits to the birthday girl for now."

"Well ladeefrikinda." She said and still gasped as I jumped from the window. I could feel her smile against my neck.

"You never told me what it is you want to get yourself when we go to Port Angeles. Your birthday present to yourself."

"You'll see. I'm not sure if I'll be able to get it today or not, but I'm going to try. You'll have to wait until then."

I accepted that, though my curiosity was still there as I ran us towards town. It was one of my favorite times was our runs. I remembered enjoying them before Bella had moved here. I still did enjoy the solitary run at times. It wasn't the same though. Nothing matched the feeling of her wrapped around me, and hearing her laugh at my ear or her lips on the back of my neck. That was a better enjoyment.

When we reached the outskirts we walked the rest of the way, still holding hands. That was how Charlie saw us from his spot leaning against the side of his chief cruiser. I could see his right brow raise much like Bella's did, but his thoughts remained easy. He was mostly too happy to see Bella to even think of me.

"Hey kiddo!" He said as we reached him. I reluctantly let go of her hand and she walked to Charlie's open arms. "Happy Birthday!" He said and held her tightly.

It was easy to see the love there. I wondered if I'd be able to see it as easily when I saw her with Renee. If I did, that was.

"I was hoping you'd get back from the camping site in time for lunch. Esme called me this morning to say you guys were having a party tonight."

"I was only informed about it this morning as well." Bella sighed. "I guess there's no getting out of it."

"Bella is like me and doesn't do well with crowds." Charlie said to me, but still smiled with pride at his daughter. "At least it's just your friends and Edward's family."

"You should come by Charlie." I said and caught the quick flicker of surprise across his face and Bella's. "I know you haven't gotten the chance to see Carlisle and Esme since we've been back."

"I'd love to, but I did already make plans with Sue. I'm sure I can cancel them though."

"That's ok Dad, its good you and Sue are hanging out." With her arm still around her father's waist Bella steered Charlie into the pizzeria. "Is Billy going to be there too?"

"No he said he had other things to do."

When I noticed Charlie's thoughts steering more towards the personal when we were seated I tried to stay out of them. It looked like Charlie thought of Sue as a lot more than his recently departed friend's widow. Bella had said before that she had that theory, and I could see now it was in the right direction. There was a lot of inner turmoil coming from Charlie regarding Sue, and I couldn't do much to block it out. It was as if his thoughts were screaming it. Harry had only been dead for four months. I had been around Sue enough to know she was on her way to recovering but in no way thinking of anyone else being in her life that way. I could see the struggle that must have been for Charlie, and knew he and I suddenly had a lot more in common. He'd been waiting for years for a love that could change everything. Renee hadn't been it, and now he was stuck in an unrequited love. However he did have a love that changed him, as I had.

And she currently caught herself on the corner of the booth we were led to and nearly fell into a waiter.

"She gets that from me too." Charlie said as she righted herself and slid into the left side of the booth next to me.

"Yea, thanks for that one Charles." Bella muttered, but smiled at him. "So how was your weekend?"

"Uneventful. I did finally get a package I was expecting though." He grinned and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box.

"You gave me my birthday present already Dad, the truck when I moved here."

"Hush kid and open the box."

It wasn't wrapped, is what just a small black box. As Bella opened it I heard her breath catch, but I couldn't see what she saw yet.

"Dad, where did you find it?" She sounded as though she was holding back tears.

"I was clearing some things out of the attic. It was in an old music box of your grandmothers. I'm not sure which of us put it there and forgot about it, but there it was. Waiting for you."

"What is it?" I asked and Bella turned wet eyes on me as she pulled out a necklace with a nice uppercase B charm on it.

"Dad bought this for me for my first birthday. By then I was Bells to him, not Isabella. Then again I was always going to be a Bella, not my full name."

"The I's looked to plain to me back then I knew she should have a B." Charlie smiled at Bella, and I could tell he was probably picturing his little baby.

"I wore it all the time when I was little but old enough, and then one day it was gone. It was the first time I really cried over anything. I was the only kid around that had a necklace that wasn't plastic and I lost it. Grandma's music box, the one with the Swan on the top?" She asked.

"That's the one."

"Mom sent that to you around the time I lost the necklace. She packed that up with a lot of other things she realized were Grandma Swan's and set aside for me, but she wanted you to save it for me. She must not have looked inside to see if anything was in it. I probably put in there at night, I can't remember. I can't believe you found it."

"It was a bit tarnished so I had it sent to this place in Seattle that repairs silver jewelry and had them put a better chain on it. I hoped it would be here in time for your eighteenth birthday."

"It's perfect. It was perfect for a first birthday present and it's the perfect eighteenth birthday present." She got out of our booth and went to Charlie, whispering a thank you and love. When Charlie put his chin on top of her head, her eyes met mine and I knew from those sad eyes what she was thinking of.

The perfect first birthday present was now the perfect last birthday present.

I took a sip of the water I didn't need to hold back the feelings that thought gave me. Was she making the right choice? Was she giving the right life up?

"I'm sure Edward here will upstage me later tonight with whatever he gives you."

"I'll do my best." I said to Charlie and Bella wiped her eyes.

"Thanks to sentimental chuck over here I'm going to have to check my eyes in the bathroom now. If the waiter comes get me some chicken parm." Bella said and with a final squeeze for Charlie, got up and went towards the two bathrooms, slipping on her new found necklace as she went.

"She's right that is the perfect present." I told Charlie and saw him blush. Another trait Bella had gotten from him. The smell it created was only known to me, but I pushed that side of me aside.

"I hoped she'd like that. I haven't seen her get that emotional over a present before though. She's growing up my girl." Now Charlie turned more fatherly eyes onto me. "I notice you two are back to as close as you were before. Even closer."

"We are, sir. I'm lucky for it."

"You are at that. I never intended to ask a boyfriend of Bella's what his intentions were. She's so young I never thought it would have to come up. But I see you two together and I don't see two eighteen year olds. In fact, I don't think I've seen two fifty year olds look as you two do."

I was surprised at my age, an age older than Charlie's; that I could still get twitchy over being grilled by a father. "We have a very special bond Charlie."

"I have eyes don't I? I'm also good at spotting bullshit. I sure thought I was until you hightailed it out of here that is. Even after two months together you two seemed like you were headed….." Charlie trailed off looking tense. "You were headed somewhere. Then you broke my girl. And she doesn't break easy. She may have pulled herself together and you may have found a way to fix it, but I never picked up that you had been bullshitting her enough that first time around to walk away."

"I never lied once about my feelings towards Bella, Charlie. I felt very strongly for her very quickly. My only excuse was that…scared me. I didn't feel I deserved her and I would be best for her. I knew she wouldn't accept that so I pulled away. That wasn't the right choice for me, and it wasn't just mine to make. I realize that now. I realized that soon after we left. The second I knew what was right and where I was wrong, I came back. I explained everything to her, and she smartly waiting until she was sure. If she was still waiting now, I would be too. I'd wait forever for her. I have been waiting a long time for Bella." I wasn't sure what was too much to say, but for now I let that sink in.

"You're so young." He said, and for the first time, seemed to really study me. "To feel so much."

"I'm young, but I've never felt so. It seems to be the same for Bella. She's never fit in with much of our age group either. Age doesn't mean much when it comes to us."

"You love her." Charlie said and I looked him in the eye.

"I started loving her when she first sat down to smile at me in class, sir."

He sighed much like Bella. "The way you talk about her and the way I've heard her talk about you…I don't have to ask your intentions do I?"

I hesitated a moment, but after a seconds debate I reached into my pocket, and saying nothing, took out the chocolate brown box and place it on the table. I knew I didn't have to open it. He knew what was inside the second he saw the box. I could tell from the range of emotions on his face. None of them to my relief were anger. And too my own surprise, I saw no shock on his. He looked back at me as I put the box away. He was quiet for a few more seconds, and then smiled slightly.

"I was your age when I bought a ring. Didn't even know who I would be giving it to yet. My mother said I was a romantic. It wasn't even a decent ring. Didn't have a stone in it, just a band and setting. I told myself when I found her I would know what stone to put in it. What would fit her. When I met Renee it was just a young man's reaction to the attention. My first attention really. I didn't think anything of it then when I didn't get her the ring. I told myself it was because the wedding band was enough. I still have that ring now. I put a stone in it years ago when I could afford the one I pictured. I still haven't given it to someone yet though."

He took a chug of his water and then continued. "My point is, I've been waiting a long time too. I know how it feels to be young and know exactly what you want but still have to wait for it to come for you. If you've found what you've been waiting for now, I can understand you not wanting to wait to start your life."

I had not expected to have this conversation. Not now. I had fully intended to talk with Charlie about this one day. I would have found the words to win him over to accepting me as a son in law. I did not expect it to be now, in a pizza parlor, while the reason for the conversation was crying over a necklace in the ladies room. It meant more than I could wrap my head around that Charlie could understand my wishes. So I didn't need a special moment. I didn't need to plan a speech. I just needed to say what I thought.

"Charlie I'd love to marry your daughter. I plan to ask her when I feel the time is right. I'd appreciate your blessing to do so."

He looked towards Bella as we saw her walking back to the table. "You have it." He said when he looked back at me and I could do was nod, hoping that conveyed how much it meant to me, as he mirrored the gesture and Bella sat at my side.

"What are you two talking about in your manly voices."

"Nunya business." Charlie said and the waiter came to take our orders.

After I declined any food Charlie narrowed his eyes at me, but with curiosity rather than accusation saying "You never eat much."

While Bella stiffened I nodded again. "I do, but usually at different times than most people." I said, not wanting to fully lie.

Though Charlie accepted that, he said "You'll have to tell me about that sometime." The way he worded the sentence told me more than it held. He knew something was different about me, but it didn't worry him.

When Bella put her hand on my knee I squeezed it. It gave hope that maybe she had gotten her open-mindedness from her father as well, and one day he could be told more. Or like her, he'd guess. Either way, maybe this part of our family could be kept intact. As I held Bella's hand under the table, I wanted nothing more than more times like this to pass down through our years.


	13. Man Talks

Edward POV

The rest of the lunch went well and Bella looked surprised when Charlie and I exchanged what she called a man hug during our handshake goodbye.

"What was that about?" She asked as we walked towards the edges of town to where we could run again.

"I think your Dad understands our relationship more and that I'm a permanent part of your life. We have more in common than we thought."

"Wow, you got all of that from your man talk."

I rolled my eyes at her before pulling her on my back again and taking off for our trip to Port Angeles. We still had a good chunk of time before we were expected back at the house. The drive would have cut that time down to us having to rush, but instead the run gave me a rush. I could feel Bella lift her face a few times towards the breeze and knew she was enjoying it too. I would miss this when she was a vampire and would be able to run like this. Perhaps it would be a new enjoyment to be able to turn and see her running next to me.

We made it there in less than a half hour, a new record for me while carrying. Even though the extra weight didn't register to vampires, we still had to be more careful in how we maneuvered ourselves during a run while carrying a human. If Bella hadn't been on my back I would have jumped on trees or been more carefree of how I ran.

She slid off my back and took my hand again, pushing her hair to fall down her back. "I can't wait until I can run like you." She laughed. "Hopefully I won't fall."

"I've never seen a clumsy vampire, but I wouldn't be surprised if you were the first." I kissed the hand I held as we walked in the direction I knew to be towards the main road leading into Port Angeles.

"Do you ever worry about someone seeing you? I mean the woods aren't as thick off this road.

"Trust me we were going too fast to be seen at a distance, especially from the cars on the highway. If someone did wander close to us, I would have sensed it and moved back to regular pace."

"How far does that sensing radar go?"

"I can sense that we're about a five minute walk from being able to cross the less busy road towards the mall."

"And that's from smelling humans, not just a good sense of direction?"

"Well I do know my way around by now as well, but if I didn't I could just go by the smells. You will be able to as well when you change."

"That's going to be convenient. Along with other things." She smiled as I lowered my arm down her waist.

When we reached the busier road across from the mall and other plazas, I took her hand once more and at a human speed we jogged across the first chance we got. Bella nearly tripped over her own feet of course but I held her up again as she laughed.

"Seriously I'll be the world's clumsiest vampire."

"Well perhaps we can set up a stand. Charge a fee."

"Oh har har. You're rich enough aren't you?"

"You'd have your earnings; I'd only collect a percentage."

"Oh a percentage would you." She reached up to tug my ear as we made our way to the main mall entrance. "You could try. Luckily for now I think I have enough funds to pull off what I'd like to get."

"And what is that?"

"Nope, not telling yet. First we look at books since they're handily right here." She said as she practically threw herself into the shop.

Bella in a book store was yet another enchantment she gave off. She looked greedy for knowledge and imagination. I watched her fly her way through each isle, snatching books left and right, look intently at them, and then either replace or keep. She nearly swooned over a copy of Ann Bradstreets poems, and then huffed in anger over the absence of a thriller novel she'd been searching for.

She went through what seemed like every shelf with a shocking quickness, only dawdling when it came to the medical section. Now I was surprised. I had known she and Carlisle had spoken of the medicine, but I wasn't sure how far her interests in it had lied. We left before she could ever tell me, and since we hadn't had the chance.

How many conversations had we put off due to our own chaos?

"What you got there?" I asked when she looked through the few journals.

"Carlisle said this store had a lot on different surgical techniques and doctoring fields."

"Do you want to be a doctor, Bella?"

The big brown eyes seemed suddenly like a child's. "I don't know. I'm very interested by it, but I can't seem to memorize all the things I know I'd have to in order to be one. My brain doesn't work that way. Science isn't my suit." But her fingers caressed a few of the copies.

"Bella if that's what you want to be, then that's what you be." I rubbed a hand up and down her back. "If there's one thing about you that's clear to anyone it's your tenacity. If you wanted this, you'd chase it and get it."

"I've thought that. I've thought that when I'm a vampire my brain would be capable of more than a human one. I could learn of all this and remember it. But there's also the control it would take. I know it took Carlisle a long time to master."

"It did. Maybe it would take you that long. We have a lot of time to see."

"You wouldn't think I was crazy for trying it when it would be easier to just stay away from any temptation?"

"I think it makes you brave, and that's one of the things I love."

She smiled and leaned to me. "Good answer Mister Cullen."

"Thank you Doctor Swan."

"Ha. Maybe down the road. For now I was thinking I would pursue psychology until I was ready to be a real doctor."

"Psychologists are real doctors too. You could get your masters and then your doctorate." I turned her and studied. "Yea, I could see you being a shrink."

She laughed and batted my hands away. "It was always in my mind. I liked the idea of having an office and helping people. I always acted like a shrink for Renee, and I mother all of my friends that way. I could give advice."

"You could. Well it looks like the bookstore has solidified career paths."

"Tell me about yours while I check these books out."

After she bought her few books and we strolled around the rest of the mall I told her about the jobs I had over the years. The good ones that still put a smile on my face and the bad that made us cringe together. She told me of her first job and I told her of mine in my human life. It was the first time in a long time we could blend in like any other couple. We didn't think of the years between us or the troubles waiting for us back at home. We were merely another couple, holding hands and occasionally poking fun at each other. It was the type of day I hoped we could have a thousand more of, and hopefully the type of birthday Bella could look back fondly at.

"We have to get that for you." I said and stopped to point outside of what looked like a teen girl shop.

"What?" Bella asked and followed my gaze. "No. Absolutely not."

"It's perfect."

"It's ridiculous and I was joking before…"

"Have you ever had one before?"

"No…but….Edward!" She half heartedly dug in her heels as I dragged her into the shop, selecting what I wanted.

We bickered all the way to the counter, during checkout, and back out to the benches I had seen across the store.

"I can't believe you bought that thing." She shook her head at me. "What's gotten into you?"

"It's your birthday, I didn't have one for you this morning, you said you never had one, and I can't think of a better time. All the best reasons in the world." I said as I ripped off the tag and turned her head to face me. Placing the combs behind her ears and letting her hair cover them, the tiara sat perfectly a top her head, behind the braid woven as if it was a headband. "And now you have a birthday crown."

"I probably look like a tween."

"Little bit." I grinned as she swatted my arm.

"Now all I need is the outfit to match."

"Birthday girls wish is my command." We rose again and looked for a clothing store.

She found one she could stand as she worded it, and trudged into the store. I could tell she didn't quite know what to get.

"This isn't anything fancy right; I can pull off just a regular dress?"

"I don't know anything about fashion; you're on your own here babe." I kissed her hair, avoiding the tiara.

"Excellent." She huffed out a breath and looked around the selection.

I took a seat by the dressing rooms with her bag of books, and waited for her to figure it out. A boy around the age I looked was also sitting there, looking incredibly bored and impatient.

"Ash, can't you just pick something please! You went in there with seven dresses, you're telling me you can't choose from that?"

"Kevin, I told you it's for prom."

"Prom isn't for another how many months?"

"And by then all the good dresses will be gone. Do you want me to look like a hag or do you want all your friends to be jealous? That's what I thought. Shut up while I choose. I need to try on the pink again."

Kevin rolled his eyes to the ceiling and then shook his head at me. "You here with your girl too?"

"Yes she's getting something for her birthday."

"Oh boy. That's probably going to take as long as this."

"You'd be surprised." I smiled as Bella came towards the dressing room with a drape of black over her shoulder.

"If this fits, we're done." She said to me and did a nod at Kevin.

"Those are words I've never heard before." He said and looked back at me. "Lucky bastard."

His girlfriend came out tugging at the hem of a skin tight pink dress. "If I lose ten pounds do you think this will look perfect, or will it take away from how hot it makes me ass look?" She turned to show Kevin, who looked like he was searching for the answer that would get him out of the store the quickest.

"That one, Ashley, get that one."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're just saying that because I didn't show you the purple." And she retreated back to the dressing room, much to Kevin's despair.

"So close." He muttered and then Bella opened her door to show her dress.

The tank top dress clung unlike anything I had seen Bella wear, dipped low enough in a curve to show cleavage I didn't know she had, and then swung out at her waist to be loose enough around her thighs to show off her legs as she moved. I had always seen Bella as beautiful and I had found her sexy, but now I saw the knockout.

"Wow." I said, unable to find anything else to say.

"It's not too short, it'll cover everything, but I think it's still nicer than anything I have. I usually like color but I figured eighteen was a good time to go with the signature little black dress."

"Um. Yes. Wow." I said and had to swallow roughly. "I think it's. Wow."

"Winner then." She gave a thumbs up and turned back into the room, showing that while Ashley's dress had made her ass look hot to her, I didn't see how it compared to Bella's.

"Lucky. Bastard." Kevin repeated slowly, but quietly.

"Couldn't agree more." I smiled when in not even a minute later, Bella was dressed and heading towards checkout. "Hang in there Kev." I clapped him on the back and left him in his purgatory.

"I think Alice has flats I can borrow for this. She'd fillet me alive if I wore my sneakers."

"Very likely. I didn't see that coming."

"What, the dress? I have some fashion sense Edward. Just not a lot." She grinned and gave the clerk her debit card. "I enjoy dressing for comfort most of the time, but I figured if I was going to do this birthday right, I could look a little special. Woo you."

"Woo me?" I laughed.

"Well yea." She took her bag with a thank you and looped her arm through mine. "We moved pretty fast cowboy, and I didn't get the chance to seduce you."

"Oh yes you did. You don't have to be dressed in cotton candy type clothes to seduce a man Bella. Sometimes mystery is more. Your confidence and wit seduced me instantly."

"That's handy." She grinned and then handed me her bag. "Why don't you run these back to the house? I have to do something for myself."

"Your birthday present to you."

"Yes. It'll be harder to get back if we have to also carry these bags right?"

"I didn't think of that. Alright I'll run them back after I look at a couple of things myself. You sure you'll be ok?"

"I know how to fight remember." She held up her fists and mock jabbed at me as people maneuvered around us.

"That's not what I mean crazy girl. I don't want to leave you by yourself on your birthday."

"Just for a little bit. I got this."

I touched her cheek and nodded. "Ok. Keep your phone on, I'll call when I'm back."

"Sounds good." She agreed and straightened her tiara and winked as she walked away.

"One lucky bastard." I thought and headed in the other direction.

Before leaving I checked around the music store and thought about picking up a new piano bench. Instead I grabbed a few new CD's. It was funny how now that I was in a relationship, I managed to consider how Bella would react to anything I got. Would she like these songs too? Or would I group these CD's with the ones I listened to alone? You're always thinking of the other person, sometimes even without knowing it. But when it was right you never changed who you were, you just became a better part of yourself. A more complete version. I felt that now.

I ran the bags back to the house, where Bella's truck was now waiting. I slipped the books in the back and went to my room to put the dress by her backpack. On the way back down I passed Alice.

"I'm surprised you left her alone. That's a big step for you." She smiled at me. "I loved the dress though. I put the shoes she'd want in your room too."

"Psychics think of everything." I twisted her nose. "Did I pass you inspection?"

"It's great down there. Emily just got here with the cake and she's teaching Esme how to cook some new things. Did you know Paul could cook?"

"I didn't."

"Well he brought over these mini pull pork sandwiches he says Bella loves."

"That is uncharacteristically nice of him."

"I think that girl Ripley has softened him up a little. He's letting his guard down. Even laughed a lot this morning."

"Wow. Well I should get back to Port Angeles. You guys sure you have everything handled? Humans arriving too?"

"We hunted enough; don't fret."

"Thank you for this Al."

"She's ours too." She pointed out and with a final grin went skipping back down the hall to jump the staircase. Not even a light thud sounded her landing.

I went back to the window, and jumped to the tree. I didn't cut loose and run quicker than I thought I would. Instead I ran at only slightly more than a human speed, thinking of how much had happened in the past month alone. I was now carrying an engagement ring. My family was planning a birthday party for the girl my sister had been having visions of since she was born. I had nearly all I wanted. I was, in Kevin's words, a lucky bastard.

When I got back to Port Angeles I checked my watch to see Bella had been by herself for over an hour and a half. I must have been in my own mind for longer than I realized. I felt a prickle of worry when she didn't answer her phone, but still sensed her somewhere in the mall. I followed that sense, and felt my phone buzz with a text message. I felt relief when I saw it was from her, saying she was downstairs leaving the ladies room.

I went in that direction and in a few minutes saw her sitting at a bench, looking around until she saw me. She smiled slowly and got up; her hair swooped over one of her shoulders. I saw a white bandage over the back of her neck, and felt that confused worry again.

"Hey stranger." She said with her usual smile.

"What happened?"

"Oh no, nothing. It's a tattoo."

"A what?" I nearly choked. I hadn't seen that coming.

She winced. "I was hoping you wouldn't be grossed by it. I've always thought about tattoos, but I could never narrow it down enough to know what I'd want or where. Then when I was sure of my choice to change into one of you, I realized what I wanted."

"And what's that."

"A swan. It symbolizes who I was a human and all, not saying I'm going to change who I am, but I'll never really be the same. It's a chapter of my life I'm closing but I wanted to keep something that would be permanent of how I started."

"Let me see." I said and when she turned her head I took the bandage off. There, right below her hairline and before the top of her shoulder was a small black outline in the shape of a swan. It was simple, but somehow striking. "You're wrong."

"Excuse me?" She moved back, replacing the bandage.

"About me being grossed out by tattoos. I'm not. I appreciate the ones that have meaning behind it above the other kinds. This has meaning. And not just the one you're thinking of, but a swan really is perfect for you. There's something magic about them, and they're beautiful. But they'll be bold and blunt too."

"If crossed, yea I did think of that." Her smile was back. "I also thought if people ever ask years from now when I'm a vampire I'll say I loved the movie Swan Princess.

"Never heard of it."

"Because you weren't a little girl in the nineties, so you wouldn't know." She reached up to kiss me. "I love my birthday present to me though. Thank you for taking me here."

"No problem. We should get back though and get ready."

"Yes we should. The sooner I can see what you got me."

"I made you cinnamon buns."

"Nice try, but I know you got me something else. You're too sentimental."

I grinned at her crookedly and for the fun of it, threw her onto my back even before I started running. We laughed as we talked about nonsense all the way back into the woods, and when I took off running, I hummed her lullaby.

When we got back to the house I didn't hesitate in jumping back up to my room, to avoid her seeing the rest of the house.

"I'm going to jump in the shower and change; can I trust you to stay in here?" I asked her.

"Depends on how long you take."

"Very funny."

"I'm sure your hair takes a lot of effort." She laughed when I threw a pillow at her.

I was dressed and ready within five minutes, and Bella raised her brow when I came back in the room as she was putting on her dress.

"You cheated and used vamp speed."

"Better tug that dress on Miss Swan, or I'll be forced to take advantage." I leaned against the wall to take a lazy scan of her in her bra and underwear.

"Which would be statutory rape seeing as you're still a minor." She winked. "My dad would have to arrest me."

"The horror." I muttered, and grimaced with some disappointment when she adjusted the dress into place. It was still a stunning sight. "Can you take off the bandage?"

"To show people, but I have to keep it on. My hair will hide it." She fixed her tiara while shaking her head and I saw her B necklace was in place, dipping right above her bodice to fall below her collarbone. "Right. I'm ready then. When are we cleared to go down."

I looked at the time and smiled. "Now."

"Excellent timing we have." She leaned her head on my shoulder when I pulled her arm through mine to walk down. "And what a handsome escort I have for my birthevening.

We went down the stairs and Bella gasped and laughed at the place being crammed with balloons in red and purple. The large banner I made declared "Happy Birthday Bella!" and the great room had been transformed to the party zone. Her favorite foods and drinks littered a large table, and she laughed even louder when she caught sight of my family, the pack, and even our high school friends standing in a quiet wait for her.

Happy Birthdays erupted the room as she was pulled away from me to be hugged by close to everyone we knew. They all looked happy to be there for her, and she simply glowed. I could tell she was feeling she was where she belonged, and I was happy knowing her eighteenth year had brought her that.

Gifts came first and we all agreed it would be the most special if Bella opened them in front of everyone. She had demanded nothing crazy, and it looked like everyone listened, and just got things that reminded them of Bella.

Jessica, Eric, Angela, and Mike had all pitched in to get her a giftcard for songs on her ipod as well as a new case and set of headphones.

Then Rosalie and Alice gave her a cashmere sweater, the color of her hair. Brown with a reddish tint. As she held it up against her and smiled over at them I could see the color brought out her eyes.

Emmett and Jasper made her clap with their gift of two seasons of one of her favorite shows. When she sat back down from hugging them both she laughed.

"It's going to sound weird, but I'm glad you guys teamed up on the gift giving. This is so cool."

"Open ours next." Esme stepped over and picked up her and Carlisle's present, smiling warmly at Bella, who did the same. The two had a growing bond that often made me smile myself.

As she ripped off the paper she gasped and reached for my hand, gripping it. "Oh my god."

I looked over to see a realism style painting of a cottage surrounded by a faerie garden. The glow of candle light was shown in the windows, making the cottage feel of home. The frame was a dull tarnished gold, clearly from my day or older.

"Is this Thomas Kinkade?" Bella looked up as she asked, her fingers stroking the frames edge as if it were water.

"It is." Esme beamed at Bella's reaction. "I found it this summer and had to pick it up for you. You said something months back when we first met you about how you loved cottages, and I know you have the same taste in art as me, I had to get it."

"Summer?" She asked, realizing Esme had gotten it while we had been apart.

"I knew I'd see you again somehow." Esme reached for Bella's other hand. "Carlisle had the frame and said it went well with the print."

"It does, perfectly." She shook her head, as if to clear the emotion away. "You two." She stood again, and letting go of my hand to wrap her arms around Esme, reaching another hand out to Carlisle and briefly squeezing it before whispering "I love you" into Esme's ear, who choked back a sob sound.

"We've waited a long time to celebrate a birthday with you." She whispered back and pulled away.

I could see Jessica, Mike, Angela, and Eric looking more confused than the others by the exchange. However Angela had more of an awed expression. It was a remarkable family we had.

"Well, good luck topping that y'all." Bella said and returned to her easy smile. "I'm going to open this one next." She picked up a small flat unwrapped box.

"That's from us." Leah said. "Meaning Em, Morgan, Ripley, Kim, Lulu, and myself."

"Oh those us. That's some of my favorite us's." Bella grinned and flipped open the box to reveal a braided rope of different colored strings to form a bracelet. They were held together by a wooden bead. "Would you look at that? Is this a goddamn friendship bracelet?"

"Sure is." Lulu answered.

"It's all our favorite colors, including yours." Morgan added. "It was Kim's idea."

"I've never had a freaking friendship bracelet, this is incredible."

"It's corny is what it is, but I had to admit it was a good idea." Leah said. "Especially given we all have matching ones." She held up her wrist, as did the rest of the girls. "Now we have a cult symbol."

"That's too cool for me." Bella said and worked it on. "I'll never take it off." She blew a bunch of kisses and attempted to pick up the last gift, but had more difficulty than she expected. She hefted it up and placed it at her feet, looking at the boys. "Well gee, I wonder who this could be from."

"Your favorite men." Embry grinned.

"My guys. Well let's see. Sam, pass me your pocket knife." She clapped her hands and caught it when he threw the swiss over. "Mine is usually in my back pocket, which this dress doesn't seem to have." She worked the blade through the tape on the box and tugged it off. When the box was opened all I could see was white packing peanuts. "It seems I have to work for it." She said and began tossing the peanuts into the trash bag Emmett brought over to clean up the wrapping paper. When she got half them out she picked up two bricks that were in the box. "What a mean trick." But she laughed, along with the rest of us.

"The old switcheroo." Jared said. "There is something in there; it's just at the bottom."

"Sure it is. Is it cole?" She dug further and brought out yet another box, medium sized. When she opened it, another was inside. "Oh hilarious." She opened the next box, revealing another. "Just hilarious." She opened the third, and her eyes widened. "Well shit." She held out a thin silver band, with carvings of trees and flying leaves all around it.

"Jacob and Quil did the carvings; we supplied the funds for the materials." Sam said.

"We thought you should have a piece of the woods with you." Even sarcastic Embry smiled.

"The bricks were from me." Paul added with a wink.

"Look on the inside." Jake said, meeting Bella's eyes. She twisted it to see and bit her lip.

"For goodness sakes." She showed me, and there the words "our guardian" was carved. She took it back and slipped it on her right middle finger, next to her moonstone ring. "It fits." She walked over to where the boys were sprawled around, and threw herself in the middle. "Looks like I fit too."

"Hey Eddie, I just saw your girlfriends underwear."

"Oh shut up Paul." Bella swatted at him and tugged at the hem of her skirt. "I'm not used to wearing a dress."

"We're just enjoying the view." Quil wiggled his eyebrows and Bella swung at him as well.

"Ok children, enough." Emily said and got up to reach for Bella. "It's not time to kill the birthday girl yet."

"That activity isn't scheduled until 9." Jasper said, looking at his watch.

Bella stood and smoothed out her dress, sauntering over to me. "What gives, Cullen?"

"Pardon?" I asked innocently.

She gestured to the floor where the gifts had been. "No birthday gift? And here I thought you liked me."

"Loving you doesn't mean I have to like you." I half smiled at her as I took the envelope from my jacket pocket. "Oh I wonder what this is."

"Mine." She said and moved my arms aside so she could sit on my lap as she tore it open. She pulled out the contents and narrowed her eyes at me. "Plane tickets? Is this how you get rid of me?"

"Tickets. Plural. Meaning you and me."

"Or I'll take Rip, and we'll have a grand time." She winked at Ripley and looked closer at the tickets. "Phoenix."

"I talked to your mother and she's going to be at your apartment there for a while during Christmas break. I told her we'd come and visit her so we could meet and you two could have time together before graduation."

"You…we're…phoenix? Not Jacksonville?"

"No, I guess Phil might be there, but Renee said she'd be home. And if she's not we'll change plans. For now though, you can go show me your old town." I knew better than to call it home. "What do you think?"

"I think it's amazing." She leaned over to kiss me, and then leaned into my shoulder. "You're going to meet my mother. Oh boy."

"Edward how did you afford those?" Mike asked.

"I can't afford jack." Eric said and put an arm over Angela. "Sorry babe."

"I saved for a while." I said and held Bella closer, kissing the side of her head. "And you thought I forgot about you."

"It seemed a possibility."

"Alright love birds, its food time." Alice said and everyone stood and made their way to the large table.

Everyone was talking and surrounding Bella so that it wasn't noticed by the few humans that none of my family was eating, though some held small plates of food to make it look as though they were. I was on my way to check on the cake when Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jake, and even Seth walked over to me.

"Eddie." Paul said, and Jake shoved him slightly. "Ok, Edward."

"What's up guys?" I said warily.

"We just wanted to talk about Bella. Believe me; I know I'm the last one who has a right to ask about the two of you after what I did." Jake said.

"Which after what you did, he had a right to." Embry said and Quil shoved him.

"We want to know what's going to happen with Bella." Jared finished.

"Why not ask her?" I said and realized why. They wanted to make sure I was doing my part. "Look I'm sure you know what choice Bella has been leaning towards."

"She said she saw herself changing into one of you." Embry said.

"I know that must be a hard thing for you all to hear." I admitted. "I'm sorry for that."

"It's not." Sam said. "Look Edward, we may have been told some dark history between vampires and werewolves, and we do see a certain kind of vampire as our enemy, but we don't group you or your family into that. If Bella changes into one of you, it doesn't' change how we feel about her."

"We all feel like family, you know that. We just like Bella best out of you Cullen's." Jared said. "We're just a bit protective."

"Understandable. She told me last night she made her choice. She wants to be a vampire. But that changes nothing to her or to me on how we all work as a unit, if that's what you're wondering."

"We want to make sure you're being serious this time and aren't going to run off thinking this isn't what's best for her. That's her choice." Paul said.

"I couldn't agree more. What happened before will never be happening again. She's it for me. The only way I'd let her go is if she wished it, but even that I don't see happening. We've never been happier, and I see it only getting better." I assured them, and for the first time, I didn't see doubt in any of their faces, I saw acceptance and respect.

I shook most of their hands and laughed at Seth's statement about how 'wicked cool' all of this was. Jake hung back and grinned at me when I mumbled "well, good talk."

"What?" I said to his look.

"Nothing. I'm just glad the others believe what Bella and I have been telling them since you guys got back."

"And why was that so easy for you to believe? You hated me remember." I handed him the plate of food I had picked up to blend in.

"I did. You hurt our girl; you were public enemy number one. I stopped hating you when you came back and I saw you two. I don't know what other proof there has to be."

"Bella said you were the one who made her see what she really wanted."

"I told her she was fighting an eclipse."

I raised a brow. "Jacob Black, the maker of the metaphors.

He punched my shoulder much like Emmett or Jasper would. "I thought it was a good comparison for the situation."

"Oh yea, you could write hallmark cards." I said, and this time got a glare much like Bella's look.

"I take it all back."

"Thank you Jacob. It means more than I can convey that you saw that, and helped her. It evens more that she had friends like this here for her when we were gone."

"She was just as good and better for us." We both looked over to where she was. "One of a kind she is. Human or vampire."

"I won't argue that. In the spirit of you and I being friends, I have something to show you."

"Oh here we go." He said when I steered him to face away from Bella. "What'd you do now."

I pulled out the ring and popped the lid to show him.

"Holy hell, look at that." He said, now sounding like Bella as he looked closer and then looked back at me. "When you gonna do it?"

"Not sure yet, but now you're fully assured how serious we are."

"Damn straight." He whistled as I pocked the ring again. "Good luck man."

"I'll probably need it." I laughed and looked at the boy I considered a younger brother. "I hope you imprint soon Jacob. You'll make a girl really happy."

I could tell from his look that it was something he truly wished for, and I knew the feeling. When we all gathered around the table with the cake to watch Bella make her wish and blow out her candles, I thought of how many years I waited to share my life with a woman like her. To have a love like her.

As she beamed at me from the cloud of smoke after making her wish, we all clapped and again wished her a happy birthday. It may have been the last official one, but it wasn't ending. We were all just beginning. And with that I thought again, of my luck.

_**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait for these chapters. First it was my birthday, and then I was sick for a week. It did give me plenty of time to write these two chapters, but then I went on vacation without internet so I couldn't update. I was going to wait to post both of them until the third was finished but then I was told by a reader that if I did not update, she would die so I hopped to it. I long for the days of my first story when I was able to write a chapter and post it daily, but those days are gone. I will try to post on a more regular basis, but I'll be starting the process of moving soon, which may hinder that. My hopes is to finish my rewrite of the saga before the last movie comes out, hell even before I move would be amazing, but unlikely. My internal deadline is by December 31**__**st**__**, as that was the day I joined the site, nearly three years ago. Til then I'd say there's about seven or so more chapters of **__FAE__** left until I start **__We Are Breaking Dawn__**, so keep reading, reviewing, and hopefully enjoying. -JB**_


	14. Debbie Downer

Chap 14-

Bella POV

Something smelled like feet, and that wasn't a particularly welcome scent in the morning. At least I was optimistic enough to assume it was morning. I opened one eye to see the foot in question, and considered biting it.

I usually follow through on my considerations.

The owner of the foot yelped and then looked down at me.

"The hell, Bella?" Jacob barked and threw his pillow over his head.

"Your damn foot was dangling in front of my damn face, what did you expect me to do?" I pushed myself up when he tucked his feet back on his bed. "You sleep in the oddest positions."

"Only when I'm exhausted. I feel like we haven't stopped since your birthday weekend."

Time had moved quicker than we expected, even given us all being beyond busy. Between school schedules, and work, we were busy even without counting the Victoria issue, and the weeks passed us by. We had practiced the plan over and over until we were all sick of it, but sure it would work. The only thing that had begun to trouble us, and cause more watches to be taken, was the newborns. It seemed Victoria wasn't keeping them on any sort of leash. They were killing all over Seattle in the first weeks of October, and were now moving onto Port Angeles. The closer they got to Forks and La Push, the more anxious I got. A female newborn had gotten through to our land once, but was quickly killed by Jared and Embry. It seemed that had started the vicious cycle over again.

Earlier that week, one had gotten past our guard enough to snatch Kim. It seemed the vampire species as a whole were big supporters of revenge. It made for a stressful twenty four hours, until we got Kim back, and then another wait at the hospital. Luckily, she was doing better and now at home, much to our relief and especially Jared's. It had been one of those things that both pulled us together, after first threatening to tear us apart.

There was a lot of debate between all the pack members with imprints and whether or not them being attached to this life style would kill them. It was a big topic when Kim had gotten hurt. By then Ayanna had been clued into our big secret, and wasn't much surprised. It seemed like Ripley's mom and Paul's; she had seen this coming. However it was clear this wasn't what she had been hoping for. Like the pack members, this wasn't the life the parents wanted for their children. I was sure if I told Charlie of the Cullen's and Edward, he wouldn't have wanted this. But it was as much what the imprints were meant for as I was. We couldn't deny we all fit. Moments like Kim being in the hospital reassured us of that. We were a unit, and a family.

Sadly for us, Victoria's unit seemed stronger at times. It made us anxious for this weekend's Halloween dance, just two days away. We hoped this plan would be enough to stop all of this.

Then all I had to worry about was graduating high school and becoming a blood craving vamp. Excellent.

"You have the daydream face on." Jacob said and reached over to wave a hand in front of my face. "What's the problem?"

"Just thinking about this weekend. Are you worried any?"

"A little. I might break your face or something. Then I'll be a wolf rug in the Cullen Manor."

"Aw honey." I said and patted his cheek as I got up. "I like that you think your own pack wouldn't turn on you if that happened." I stepped over a sleeping Embry and walked over to Jake's dresser where my bad was sitting.

Since Victoria's nomads had been getting closer to us, it hadn't made sense for any of us to be alone. So when Charlie had said he would be spending the night at the station, which Sam and Paul were on duty patrolling, and the Cullen's were fitting in a quick hunting trip, I figured I'd stay at Jacob's after my shift at the diner. It had been a while since I was able to spend quality time with my wolf guys, plus the teachers conference closed Forks High for the day, giving me more time.

I dug out my toothbrush and looked at Jacob through the mirror. He didn't look seventeen. He looked years older, and tired. That fatigue should have been caused by a reckless drinking binge with his friends, not patrols. I knew it was out of my control. The boys had all been meant to be werewolves. And they had certainly benefitted from it in certain ways.

And one day, they would be gone.

The thought crossed my mind more times than I wanted it to. It was a part of immortality. I would remain when others passed. Sure, I'd have Edward and his family. Mine as much as his. That was enough. I'd do whatever I could to make sure my La Push family each had long and happy lives. That would make eventually losing them easier. They would have natural lives in their own since. They would have their loves and families of their own. I would get to be a part of that in my own way. Thoughts like that made the original one not as dark. But as I looked at Jacob again and Embry's lump form on the floor, I couldn't help but feel the pang.

"There's that look again." Jacob said, and sighed as he pushed up to lean on the wall by his bed.

"I'm a Debbie downer today I guess. Just thinking about the future."

"Thinking about marrying me and ditching Cullen yet?"

I grinned at Jake's wink and went over to sit next to him, pulling my knees up to hug. "Don't tempt me; I might call your bluff."

"Nah." He elbowed me. "I put too much effort into fixing you two, to wreck it."

"Again."

"Hey you two did plenty of wrecking on your own. I just didn't help at first." He grinned again. "Serious time, you having doubts?"

"Not in the slightest. I'm just thinking more about the cons of the whole new life thing."

"There's cons to everything, I wouldn't pay them much attention."

I laughed. "Well isn't that just the Jacob Black, laid back way."

"Exactly." He glanced at the time and then looked around his floor. "Where's the fourth?"

"There's a fourth?"

"Quil."

"Oh that." I nodded thinking of our quartet that started it all. "He woke me up at around seven in the morning so threw your track trophy at him."

"You're violent this morning. Is it that time of the month?" He laughed as I glared. "Good thing you're staying here and not with the vampires then. Hey!" He ducked when I took a swing at him. "Just kidding."

"Why is there noise?" Embry mumbled, and lifted his head. "I didn't get in until two in the morning, what the hell is your problem?"

"Why are you looking at me, why not look at Jacob? Who says it's my fault?"

"It's your voice I heard, so it's your fault." He threw his head back on his pillow.

I got up and sat on his back, smiling as he wiggled and cursed. "See that's what you get. Dumb mutt. Jake's the one who woke me up, so you wouldn't even be hearing my voice if it wasn't for him."

"I don't care." His muffled voice came from his pillow.

Before I could say another word a wolf howled and I tensed. It wasn't a normal howl to alert others. It sounded angry. Both Jacob and Embry sprang up, and since I was on Embry's back, I nearly pitched to the ground, if he hadn't swung his arm around to grab me with that supernatural speed. I found myself standing, facing the window as the boys opened it to look out.

"It sounded like Quil. Maybe Seth, but I think its Quil." Jacob yanked his shirt off and threw one leg out the window. "Stay with Bella." He said to Embry as he jumped out.

"The hell with that." I said and swung to the window after him. I landed on his back, already in wolf form, so his words of protest came out as barks. "Shut up and let's go." I said, holding tight and ducking in time for Embry to jump out the window, phasing as he did. I tried to bank on any worry I had. We were really close to where the howl came from.

So close that Embry had to practically skid to a stop to avoid hitting Quil, who was now in his shorts in human form.

"The fuck you doing Quil?" I asked and jumped off Jake. "Have you lost your mind, you can't be wandering around alone in this form. You scared us half to death."

"Lucky we don't make you experience death." Embry said, having phased. He dropped over next to Quil. "You better be bleeding."

"I'm not."

Quil's voice had me pushing back my anger and holding up a hand to Jake so he didn't yell at him. "Quil what's the matter?" I asked. "Where did you go?"

"I went by Sam's. I wasn't sure when I had to patrol again so I figured I'd stop by. Thought maybe Emily would have muffins made or something. But her half sister was over."

"Erin?" I asked. "No one has heard from her in years. She took off once she hit eighteen."

"That's what Sam said when he answered the door. He said she showed up out of the blue….with her daughter."

"Ern had a daughter! Woah." Embry said and I glared at him.

"Don't call her Ern." I went to sit on the other side of Quil. "What's the problem with her stopping in? Did you imprint on her?"

"No." He shook his head, but his voice shook even more, scaring me.

"So why howl like you just killed the president?" Jake asked, kneeling in front of him.

"I guess Erin can't handle her….her daughter. She went to see Emily to see if she would take her."

"Take her? Jesus."

"Anyone else failing to see the problem in all of this?" Embry asked.

"I imprinted on her." Quil blurted out and put his face in his hands.

"You said you didn't imprint on Ern!" Jake looked confused.

"He didn't." I put my hand on Quil's shaking shoulder, not feeling so steady myself.

"Claire." Quil whispered. "I imprinted on her two year old daughter, Claire."

"Shit." Jake said, and fell back to sit. "How?"

"I don't know. She ran into the room and waved at me, and I just…you know." He looked to Embry, who just nodded and put his hand on Quil's other shoulder, meeting my eyes. "I lost it on Sam. I started shaking and backing away yelling about how could he not of told us this was possible."

"We kind of all knew it was possible Quil. The elders said."

"Yea well the elders never phased, we have. I haven't taken exactly everything they said to heart; I mean they did teach us in the beginning that leeches were our enemies." Quil's voice was no longer shaking, but back to furious.

Jake reached out for my other hand, keeping his eyes on Quil. "Bella, come here, sit behind me."

"No." I tugged my hand back, and put it on Quil's face, pushing him to look at me. "You're ok Quil. This doesn't change anything about you."

"It kind of changes everything Bells. How can I imprint on a kid, a fucking toddler? It's sick."

"How do you see her?"

"What does it matter, it's not right."

"Quil how do you see her." Embry asked.

"Like any of you. She matters as much…more…than any of you. That doesn't make it right."

"It doesn't make it sick." I said. "You don't see her like Embry see's Morgan, or Sam see's Emily. Not right now. You just see her as someone you're meant to know, someone you love." I looked at Jake, who seemed guarded still, and gestured to him. "Like Jake see's me."

"It's not right." Quil stopped as we heard a noise behind us, and turned to see Sam. "It's not right." He repeated again, louder.

"Quil, we all knew this could happen to one of us. We can't control when we'll meet our imprints."

Quil stood. "Why did it have to happen to me though? Hmm? As if it wasn't easy enough to watch all my brothers, and Leah imprint, now I'm stuck with waiting for mine to grow up?"

"I haven't imprinted, you still have me." Jake said.

"Yea, and you're looking at me like I'm an alien. I know you Jake." Quil looked back at Sam. "I was ok with phasing. I was ok with it ending my childhood. I'm not ok with how it screws with my life now."

"It's not Sam's fault, Quil." Embry pointed out, and held up his hands at the growl. "Devil's advocate. I'm not saying that makes it easier, but there's no one to blame."

Quil turned and looked at me, and for a moment I could see who he really blamed.

"Quil." I whispered.

"No, I'm sorry. Forget it. All of you. This is my thing to deal with, and I will. It doesn't mean I have to like it right now." He looked over at Sam. "I can't do any patrols today, I need to go home, be alone."

"It's not safe." Sam said.

"Trust me if I run into a nomad right now, he's the one who isn't safe." He shook his head. "I'll talk to you guys later." And took off, deeper into the woods.

Embry let out a low whistle. "Christ."

"What do we do?" Jake asked. "He's going to be miserable now."

"It's Quil, he's never down long. He'll get used to it." Sam said. "Few of us were pleased when we first imprinted, it takes time."

"Well he has what at least sixteen years of that." Jake shook his head, as Quil had. "We should get back. I didn't even look to see what time it was. He needs his alone time."

Sam went back to Emily, and Embry said he was going to check in on Morgan. Jake and I walked back to his house, quiet until it was in sight.

"He blames vampires you know. That's why he looked at me."

Jake sighed. "Do you blame him? He needs something to blame, and knows it can't be any of us, so go for what made us this way."

"Your genes."

"Vampires activated it." He saw my look and put his arm around me. "It would have happened eventually Bells. We were all ticking time bombs. If I was him, I'd be pissed too. She's a baby, that's not how these things should go."

"I shouldn't have fallen for a vampire. I should feel comfortable being human, but I don't. I don't fit. None of that's normal. Why should anything be?

"I know you're right. I do, and Quil does to. But sometimes you have to wallow in the unfairness. Like I'm pretty sure you were doing this morning." He eyed me in that know it all way.

"I was thinking about having to lose all of you one day. And I don't just mean the worry of this weekend."

"Ah." He nodded as he helped me back through his window and followed. "That would cause some wallowing. What dark thoughts you have."

"They sneak in on occasion." I plopped down on his bed and looked at the time. "You're missing school aren't you?"

"Nope, our teachers had a conference too."

"Liar, it's not the same school district."

"Well then I'm having a conference."

"You can't keep ditching Jake." I looked over at his textbooks, practically collecting dust.

"I'm thinking I'm never going to stop phasing. I'll just become immortal like you. That way I can finish high school in like twenty or thirty years. Where will we be living by then?"

"What you going to be my pet. Always wanted a puppy." I laughed as he wacked a pillow over me. "Just because you haven't found her yet, doesn't mean she isn't there Jake."

"I'm not looking." He lied again, but smiled. "Got nothing but time if I keep phasing after all."

I let it go for the moment. I knew he didn't need me lecturing him on anything, no more than I needed someone to tell me to think positively. I knew I was making the right choice, but that didn't mean it was sunshine and rainbows all the time. As Jake had said though, I had plenty to get used to all the twists of my decision. Just as Quil had plenty to realize imprinting was a gift, not a curse. Perhaps one day he would see it differently than wrong. Maybe he'd see it as a way to keep a part of his childhood. He still had years before he would even see a possible partner out of Claire. For now he could just enjoy his own life, and enjoy being a friend in hers.

I spent the rest of the morning with Jake, watching TV and talking as we did when we first met. It was amazing how much had happened over that space of time, yet how much had remained the same. We were all so fearful over what might happen that we forgot about things like that. No matter what would, certain things would always be the same. Even when things did change, what we had still made every trouble and pain worthwhile.

That afternoon I went home to see Charlie asleep on the couch, and smiled. I wouldn't spend my last few months in his house wondering over the future. I would spend them making up for the time I had lost with him.

I went up the stairs and smiled when I saw Edward standing by window, leaning against the wood frame. Months ago he hadn't been here. I hadn't even known where he was. And now I was sure I'd always know, because I'd be there too.

"There's a cop downstairs you know, I could have you arrested for breaking and entering." I said as I made my way to him, wrapping my hands around his waist when he didn't turn. "There a problem?"

"I was going to wait to come by later, but I heard about Quil. Everything ok?"

"Yea. He just needs some space from all this. Hopefully the rest of today and tomorrow is enough since the dance is Saturday." I maneuvered my way so I was squished between him and the window. "Any particular reason you're brooding out the window?"

"We came across one Victoria's rats while we were hunting."

I immediately stiffened. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yes." He ran his hands up and down the tops of my arms. "Sorry, I'm still pretty distracted by it. I got inside his head before Emmett tore him apart. We knew he would be too erratic to question, so we made it quick."

"What did you find out?"

"Remember when you found her hair in here? When we knew she'd been in your room?"

"Ah memories."

His lips quirked, but his eyes were still worried. "She did it to show off, we know that, but she also took your scent, and took it back to them. They're going to concentrate really hard on you."

"We knew that, Edward, we're prepared for it."

"I know, and honestly I'm not as worried about this working as I was when you first came up with the plan. I just came here to see you and when I saw all of your things, your imprint on this room…I don't know, and I was just having a low moment thinking of how much effort someone is putting into taking you away from me."

"One mind you and I are today with being a downer." I cupped his face and smiled when he cupped mine back. "Look mister, with our luck someone is going to try and off one of us in our next thousand years, so we best get used to it now."

"Exactly. I'm working on that."

"Good." I turned back to look out the window with him. "Take all the time you need, we have plenty."

"Together." He whispered against my hair.

I smiled and we stood there, both likely thinking of our next thousand years.

**Authors Note: I now have a writing facebook page up and running if any of my readers would like to "like" it. Go to facebook dot com slash jaebeewriting **

**Goal is to finish this story by the end of the week. And then jump off a cliff it that goal doesn't kill me. Signed, chained to my desk. **


	15. Bets

Bella POV

What did one wear to a Halloween dance when you would be fighting vampires later that night?

I loved Halloween. I loved seeing all the different costumes and the history behind it. And of course as a kid I loved the candy aspect. It was usually a day I looked forward to. I still did, but for different reasons. I wanted this over and done with. I wanted the anxiety to go away. I also wanted to see what werewolves and vampires dressed up as.

"Maybe it's silly to dress up at all." Rosalie said as she went through the stacks of costumes piled on her bed around me.

"You guys have to make everything look normal too, so you have to. I thought you's like the chance to show off your amazing fashion skills even through costume."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, little sister." She took three options and tossed them back at her closet. "Not those. There that narrows it down."

"The amount of helpful you are is astonishing. And just what are you going as?" She accused as she arranged the costumes, now covering my legs completely. "A vampire bride?"

I threw a sailors hat at her and glared. "Oh hush. Maybe I'll go as Van Helsing."

"That'd be fitting. It is tonight you know, you might want to pick something already. Do you want something of mine?"

"Oh yea, cuz it'll totally fit." I rolled my eyes. Rosalie was at least five inches taller than me.

"Rosalie!" Emmett shouted when he got to the doorway of their room. "How hard is it to pick a costume? There's sort of bigger things to worry about tonight."

"Bella said I had to pick something good so everything looks normal." Rosalie pointed at me and I shook my head.

"I said you had to pick something period. I didn't expect it to take this long. I'm not immortal yet you know."

"So I could kill you now." Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me and then selected a costume at random, grimacing when she came up with a simple faerie costume. "This isn't mine, that doesn't count. It's Alice's."

"Keep hearing shouting and what not in here." Alice walked under Emmett's arm easily. "That's not mine either." She gestured to her Peter Pan costume. "Remember you went as Tink at that party in Chicago ten years ago."

"Well I'm not wearing it again. Why are you going as a boy again?"

"Because it's funny." Alice grinned at me. "What are you going as Bella?"

"Buffy." I mirrored her gesture and stuck out my tongue. "I don't know yet. I figured I would stop by Ripley's and raid what she has. We're the same size. What are you boys going as?" I asked as Jasper came up behind Emmett.

"We aren't going to go to the dance." Jasper said. "We talked it over and decided it would look too threatening if we were all there. So we'll go with Esme and Carlisle to look like we're hunting, but we'll still be there."

"That makes sense." I agreed. The nomads and Victoria wouldn't take in the pack as a threat. "So Emily is hanging back at the house because of having Claire now. Leah will be with them, along with Quil I assume."

"Has he been finally accepting everything and hanging around the house more?" Alice asked.

"Not really accepting, but I'm sure he'll be parked right outside. He can't really deny the connection, just like the rest of us." I smiled when Edward entered the crowded room. "Just what the hell are you dressed as?"

He grinned crookedly down at his oldest suit, making his hat tip. "Me. Circa the human years."

"You're such an old man." I laughed and stood. "Rosalie you should go as you in your human years."

"Why didn't I think of that?" She went back to her closet to dig. "No fashion sense, yet she thinks of that."

"I'm going to head over to Ripley's now. Want to come?" I asked Edward who smirked. I knew it didn't really need asking when none of us could really be alone. "I'll see you guys at the dance then." I said to the girls and then went to hug the boys. "And you two when you're chomping at your fellow kind." I whispered lower, "Be careful please."

"Always." The two said, but I could guess they winked.

Edward drove us over to Ripley's family's house in La Push and hesitated when getting out of the car.

"They know what I am, right?"

"Yes, but I'm sure they'll bring down the stakes when they get to know you."

"You're just hilarious today." He shook his head as he put his arm around me.

"That's good, show solidarity."

"I guess you're taking the 'we may die today so no point in being serious approach."

"That's my lifestyle, not just for today." I leaned over to knock on the door, nearly jumping out of my skin when it was opened right away by Paul. "You're creepy."

He grinned with his eyes wide. "I've been waiting for you Bella." He turned to Edward. "I'll fight you for her."

"No need, you can have her." Edward winked at me as we walked into the house. "Did you slaughter the Gannon's or something?"

"Sure did. Or they took the three littles out trick or treating already."

I left the boys to their chatter and went up the back kitchen stairs to Ripley's room. She had two little brothers and a little sister that her parents had taken out. I usually enjoyed hearing the boys chatter on, but I understood Topher and Frankie, Ripley's parents, had likely wanted to have them in for the night as early as possible.

Ripley's door was open and hearing me, she ducked her head out to peek.

"Didn't think those were Paul's steps." She smiled and one arm hugged me before I sat on the top of her desk.

One of the reasons Ripley and I clicked so well was we both tended to take care of others before ourselves. Like me, Ripley had been able to figure everything out with the boys, and had no particular problem with the idea of vampires. She also never seemed to let anything bother her, which I admired. She fit in perfectly with our group, and I couldn't picture anyone better for Paul than his childhood friend.

"So what's up, I thought we were all meeting at the dance."

"We are, but I needed a costume." I noticed she took advantage of her tattoos and gypsy hair by dressing up as Esmeralda. "No one else is my size."

"Oh I see, so you come crawling to me." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Well what is Edward? And if you say a vampire, I will hurt you both."

"He's wearing one of his old outfits." At her bland stare, I smiled. "Like from back in the day, if you know what I mean."

"Oh." Ripley shook her head with a slight grin. "That's so strange to think of sometimes. Well it just happens my costume from last year should work." Pushing through the clothes hanging in her closet she reached towards the back and brought out a long black dress with beads, matching flashy shoes, and a headband. "It's a few years off from when Edward was human, but I doubt anyone will notice." She held the dress up to me. "Yea, I think you'd make a great flapper."

"You'd have to do my makeup." I said and stood to undress to put on the costume. "Make Edward think I'm really a woman from his time." I winked.

"Oh we'll make him believe it alright." She clapped her hands as I tugged the dress in place. "It looks perfect. You really do have that vintage look about you. No wonder you're gonna be an immortal."

"Jeez." I smiled but shook my head. "Just make me look good." I looked behind me at the mirror above her dresser, seeing my tattoo peek out above the dress. "But still me. If this is my last Halloween, I want to spend it being me." I met her eyes, seeing the understanding in them.

As Ripley and I finished getting ready, I could hear others arriving at the house. I should have known it would work out that way. We all seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to each other.

We went downstairs to meet them all, save for Esme, Carlisle, Quil, and Leah. Ripley skipped ahead of me to jump on Paul's back, leaving me to see Edward's smile spread as he found me. I went to him, patting Jacob's cheek as I went. He looked nervous, but covered it well. He wasn't the only one.

"Twice in a two months I've gotten to see you in a dress. Wasn't expecting one for a fight though, as beautiful as you look."

"Bet five bucks I don't even tear it." I smirked and we shook on it.

Quickly, we went through it all one more time. I noticed the boys giving their imprints certain looks, knowing they would have to leave them at the dance. We believed they wouldn't be even thought of though. The newborns and Victoria had other things to concentrate on.

After we were sure everything was set, and it was time, Edward and I got back in his car and drove over to the school.

"Do you think maybe you'll catch on fire from walking in?" I smiled over at him. It seemed as though he hadn't looked away from me once since I walked down the stairs. Usually it would have made me blush, but I couldn't have imagined feeling more comfortable.

"I've walked around the reservation enough over the last year with little issue, so I think I'll be safe."

"We'll all be." I said, as much to him as myself. Saying nothing he reached for my hand the same time I reached for his.

Neither of us let go, even when walking towards the building. The windswept up for a moment, and I caught a whiff of a familiar scent. I knew better than to pay attention to it, but feeling Edward tense, I looked to him.

"She's here isn't she?" I said as low as I could.

"She's watching." He nodded and moved through the crowd to swing me onto the dance floor, a smile on his face but not in his eyes.

I reached up to cup my hands behind his neck, trying to keep up with his effortless dancing, and keeping my expression easy as I looked back up at him.

"Let her."

Edward POV

I watched as we all managed to operate as everything was normal. Bella danced with all of her friends, and seemed to be genuinely enjoying herself. To the untrained eye that is. I could see the alertness in her gaze, and the adrenaline showing even in her eyes. The others had it too. Some things couldn't be masked to those who knew you well enough.

For once I read every mind I could. I wanted to be sure none of them were actually in the building, and was slightly eased to know they weren't. They must not have planned anything for tonight. Victoria's being here showed her intelligence in knowing when this many of us were in one spot she couldn't pass up an attempt. Her own mind seemed scattered to me. I could never get a clear read on her, likely due to her insanity.

I broke off in my own train of thoughts when I noticed the imprints begin to move as one over to another portion of the dance hall. It was starting.

Signaling Jacob, I looked over to Bella one last time before it was time to put on my act. She was already looking in my direction, her eyes saying all I needed to know. With a final nod, I turned back towards where Sam and Jared were standing, passing Jacob as he moved towards Bella.

"I wasn't doubting all of this until just now." Sam said, looking at where Jacob whispered into Bella's ear and after she nodded, led her outside.

"This is all we have. It has to stop." I said, not sure who I was convincing once Bella was out of my site. "Get the rest of the pack and start your part." I told them as I headed to start mine. I nodded over to my sisters, who were dancing together in a silly fashion. Alice nodded, getting that glaze of concentration in her eyes.

I left them and concentrated on Jacob and Bella. Now they were deep enough in the woods on the edge of the school that nothing would be heard by the rest of the reservation. At least the human portion.

As planned, Jacob began making his faux move on Bella, his voice pitched with nerves and desperation. I stayed far enough away that my scent wouldn't travel to them yet. I knew she was listening as I was, for it was her I was listening to.

_The wolfboy is stepping in on Edward's blood bag. Well isn't this tidy. Oh I hope he's hearing this. Let him come. _

This would be just what she wanted. I moved closer now, knowing she now expected me to be there. I scented rather than heard the pack, drowning them out to keep my focus on Victoria. I tensed when I realized she wasn't alone anymore. Her followers were near.

I wanted to swear but instead I gripped my teeth. This was why we were here.

"Jake, calm down." I heard Bella say, her voice deliberately shaking just as much as Jacob now was.

I wasn't far away now, and could see the two of them. Jake shook violently as Bella held up her hands, but I could see they were held as an offering rather than pleadingly.

It took every ounce of trust to know this would work. He would hit the right spot. He wouldn't knick an artery. This would work. Her plan would work.

I didn't close my eyes when he phased, though I wanted to. I watched his arm slash at hers and her go down.

My turn.

I flew across the clearing and grabbed Bella, pushing her out of the way as I growled at Jacob. I noticed her kicking her way even further back, as if to avoid the fight, but really she moved herself closer to the direction I pointed at with my foot. At the same time both wolves and vampires emerged from different directions as we started advancing on our opposite sides. Everyone's thoughts seemed to be concentrating on making it look real, while Jacob's searched for mine, asking of Bella. I nodded my belief that she was fine, as I faked raking my teeth towards him.

_Edward! _Alice screamed and in the fastest move I had ever managed I flew in the direction Bella had been. She was there still, holding her arm and back tense. I knew she felt it too.

I saw the blur of color, advancing on Bella as I did. Her thoughts went to that scattered dark place, thinking only of different flashes of Bella's death. In those same seconds I looked down at Bella, who closed her eyes as if preparing for either the blow, or to find herself flying. I was a breath away from her when both Victoria and I reached down; my arms to hold, and hers to strike. By a miracle, I found Bella in my arms and not in hers. Not hesitating with that relief, I turned to throw her, watching Alice reach for her at that same moment; and catching her shoved her back.

There was no time to rejoice. I looked back at Victoria, and the newborns that were appearing out of the dark to flank her. The realization hit her as the wolves and vampires behind me stopped fighting to stand together. She looked up and down the line of them and then back to me.

"It seems you put in some amount of effort to get me here Cullen."

"Your actions have been demanding attention lately." I spread my arms. "So here we are to give it."

"It wasn't all of you I wanted to be seeing." She smiled and glanced over to a tree where Bella was standing by. Through her thoughts I saw Bella wave a bloody hand at her, making Victoria's sneer spread. "Just the one I plan to take from you."

"Bring it." Bella called over, making the wolves bark in approval. "Five bucks say's you don't get a single one of us."

"Bet." Victoria said, and with a final mutter to her newborns, launched herself at me as everyone else blurred into motion.

Kim POV

"Why did we agree to this? We should be out there helping." Ripley hissed and fiddled with one of her large hold hoop earrings. She paused from her pacing to look over at Lulu and my brother on the dance floor. "Lucky humans."

"I was unaware we were no longer human." I grinned at her sneer. "Since when are you the one to get worked up? You know just as well as the rest of us that we can't do anything. Unless you really aren't human anymore, then please join the fight against redheads."

"She's joking because she's worrying, and that's what she does." Morgan said and winced when I elbowed her with my good arm. The other had been broken from a nomad. "Well you are."

"Why don't you just go call Emily and make sure everything is alright on her end?" I said, resisting the urge to start pacing myself. "In the meantime we just sit tight."

From our place at the benches at the side of the building we could hear a loud bang from somewhere outside. Though the three of us stiffened, we looked and saw no one else reacted, so only we heard. A howl followed, and I swore I heard the noise in my own throat.

"Kim's right. They'll be fine. We'll all be fine. And when it's done we'll all breathe easy again and go back to being a regular family." Ripley said, sitting on the other side of me.

"As regular as a vampire werewolf imprint human family can be." Morgan agreed.

Still, we didn't move from each other. Even when Elan and Lu sat to join us, we faced the doors and waited; hoping we would see the rest of our family walk through them.

_**Author's Note: So I have some news for you guys. I published a book! A short story to be exact. It's about a dysfunctional family and the steps they take to cope through divorce. No vampires, I know. I'm more interested in writing novels than short stories but I thought what the hell, I'll start with this to test the waters. I'm hoping you guys aren't just reading me for Twilight, but will want to continue to support me in my other endeavors. It will mean the world to me, as all the reviews do. So if you would like to purchase my book, you can go to amazon and type in Changes by Jae Bee. It's there in a print version and again in a kindle one. I hope you guys will go for it and keep reading, reviewing, and above all enjoying. ~JB**_


	16. The Army Left Standing

Bella POV

The fight might have been an entertaining one, if I could see half of it. The wolves and vampires meshed into a blur. I could hardly tell who was on our side and who was a newborn. The only way I knew we were doing ok were the body parts whizzing by being ones I couldn't recognize. The last time I had been around a vampire fight I was hurt. I couldn't see how they went about it. Now I could see it was how I imagined lions would fight. Ruthless and with their whole bodies and teeth.

As we had previously agreed, I had to stay out of the way. It was just another reason why I wanted to be immortal, so I could help. Instead my version of helping was making sure I didn't get caught in the crossfire. Which was becoming increasingly difficult.

The newborns were more attracted to my scent than I prepared myself for. The Cullen's and even Victoria, tended to not act so animalistic around me. Victoria hunted me, sure, but she did so the same way a psycho killer would his latest victim. The Cullen's were careful, but as if I was breakable, not lunch they wanted saved for later in the week. The newborns though, they treated me as food. They reminded me what it must be like for vampires to be around humans. They reminded me what I would become.

Any chance they got, their arms extended towards me as I child's would towards an ice cream cone. Their faces however, though blurred through their own movements or the ones on my side who snatched them away; were scary. These vampires were monsters, I could see that. And I had never realized what I was to them more than I did now.

I leaned closer to the tree when a newborn practically unhinged her jaw to snap at me. Jasper managed to grab her ankle and toss her to where Paul had his mouth open. I looked away and met the eyes of Victoria.

She had entwined herself around a tree a few ahead of mine. With all the newborns around, I wasn't sure that anyone on my side noticed her yet. She looked at me as if it was only the two of us there, but not in the romantic West Side Story sense. I could see her lip curled up, and new she was likely growling, though I couldn't hear it over the orchestra of teeth snapping and claw raking. Before I could blink, she had jumped to the tree I was at, though several feet higher.

"Edward!" I yelled, backing away, only to find myself backed into him. In the same second I felt a whoosh of air leave my lungs, and I was suddenly facing his back.

"You're losing your army Victoria." He called up to her. "And you're not getting to her."

She scanned the small clearing where the fight seemed to be reaching a close. Body parts littered the forest floor, and only a few still stood against my family. I wasn't sure how it could have happened so quickly, but it seemed Edward was right. The numbers were crumbling, and towards our favor.

As Victoria realized this, I saw the debate rage against her face. Would she jump down to fight Edward now, or would she run. I knew the answer and grabbed Edward's arm.

In the same instance that she launched herself further up the tree, Edward began to climb it after her. I tried to follow them with my eyes, but they blurred together as branches shook and some fell. I dodged one, tripping over what I thought was another, but turned out to be a leg. I crawled away from it, my hands falling on two paws. I looked up to see Jacob hovering over me as a shield.

"I'm fine, it's them. He went up after her." I stared at the tree tops, hoping to see something. I looked around and realized there were only wolves and Cullen's standing now. All the newborns were gone. "Emmett!" I called and before I could elaborate, he and Carlisle were scaling the trees, Rosalie not far behind. Jasper walked over, holding out his hands to me.

"Ease up Jake, I'm perfectly in control." He said and hauled me up. "The wolves are scared we'll be wanting a blood bath now."

"You guys did let out your inner monster there for a bit. The lot of you." I gestured towards the wolves too with a dim smile, and then looked for Alice. She had her vision face on. "Where are they?"

"She's faster than Edward, and she's running away. She isn't fighting. Coward."

"She never wanted to." I shook my head. "She just wanted me gone and him to see." I let out a sigh of both relief and frustration when Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and Rosalie dropped down. "And now she's gone again. Didn't even give me my five dollars."

Edward walked over to me, his expression difficult to read but I could bet it mirrored mine. He didn't say anything, but placed his forehead to mine, sighing deeply.

"She hit the water before we could go much further. She's a faster swimmer than me, and I'm the fastest of us. It wasn't going to happen."

I dropped my head in my hands now, against his chest. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"She doesn't have an army anymore." Emmett grinned at the bodies. "We took care of that much."

"And you don't think she can make another." Esme pointed out. "I've never seen a vampire more determined than she. That's why she ran. She knew she wouldn't get what she wanted through the fight, so she ran to see should find another way."

"Esme's right." Edward nodded. "I saw it in her mind, she wanted to protect her plan not herself. She's completely lost whatever grasp she had on sanity."

"Well doesn't that just make her an ideal enemy to have?" Paul said as he and the other wolves came back from phasing. "Is everyone ok at least?"

"As good as to be expected." I kicked at some rocks. "I didn't even get to fight though."

"Don't be so eager." Carlisle walked over to me, looking at my arm and then to Jacob. "You did an excellent job at control. I think this will only need a few stitches." He touched my cheek and walked over to the pack. "Jared, let me look at that leg."

"It's already healing." He explained, looking like he wanted to hold it out of reach.

"He yelped something awful at the time though." Embry elbowed him and took out his phone from his ankle bag. "I'll tell the others at the dance that we're ok. Sam said he's heading back to his place to check on things."

"You, Paul, and Jared might as well go back to the dance. Bring the other back to Sam's. We'll all talk there after we clean this mess up." Edward said, looking at the piles of body parts.

"How exactly does one clean up a newborn vampire massacre?" I asked.

"Fire. The usual way." He passed out lighters and the rest of us got to work turning Victoria's creations to ash.

At least I got to do some of the dirty work.

An hour or so later we all met back at Sam's house. Claire was already put down for the night, and the monitor was sitting between Emily and Quil. Leah looked bummed that she missed the fight her younger brother filled her in on. As Carlisle stitched me up, I leaned against Edwards back as he spoke with Elan.

The two were much more similar than I had taken the time to realize. Both were on the more stubborn side of protectiveness, yet they had this quiet sweet way about them. Elan was after hearing if a wolf or vampire would still be posted around his or the others houses.

We weren't quite sure how to go forward now. Victoria lost her biggest weapon in her army, and we kept ours. That didn't mean it was over though. For all we knew, she'd come back with another. The plan had only half worked. None of us could rest easy yet.

"It's still a victory." Jake said, as if reading my mind. "She's much less of a threat now."

"Maybe, but likely angrier." Leah pointed out.

"Cuz you know so much about crossing a woman scorned." Paul said, ducking from the rock she pitched at him. "C'mon Lee, you walked right into that."

"Kids, settle." I said and rested my head on the back of Edward's shoulder. "Yes she's weaker now, but she's determined. We can't make jokes about that. And now she see's us all as threats, not just the Cullen's."

"That's what we signed up for though." Quil shrugged. "At least we have a unit. She doesn't."

"I'm not sure she ever did." Jasper said. "She didn't take the time to train them, they were sloppy hasty fighters. Not to mention, none of them focused on what her goal had been. They were too overcome by scenting Bella's blood."

"They would have definitely killed her if any of them had gotten past us." Embry agreed, as Kim and Lu both shuddered and reached for one of my feet to hold.

"Oh hush you two, I'm not going anywhere." I grinned. "Well I am going to die and turn into a vampire, but that's totally different." That seemed to ease them. "She might realize her mistake now though and either take the time to train more or she'll just lose it and come at us harder." I tipped my chin up. "What did you get from her?"

"She's too mad now for me to get much of anything. Her thoughts are a slew of crazy gibberish. For the most part, what we already know. She thinks of nothing but ending you, and me seeing it. She didn't even seem to be processing the others. They weren't even distractions."

"Now I'm insulted." Jared said.

"She'll come back, but not with an army. They've failed her and were in her way to getting what she wanted. She might be more smart about it now. More direct."

"I'd prefer direct. I don't like that she's been going through others." I said and nearly fell to the ground when Edward moved to look at me.

"She goes through all of us by going after you. You know this."

"You know what I meant. I'm not saying it wouldn't hurt anyone else if she got what she wanted, but it does hurt me to see you all have to change your lives to fit around this."

"Who said we wouldn't have had to do that anyway?" Lulu asked. "The pack is going to kill any nomad that comes through here right?"

"In Jesus's name we pray." Leah snickered.

"And if we've learned anything about vampires it's that they're a little vengeful." Lulu finished.

"So anytime the pack does what they do, it's going to piss someone else off." Ripley agreed. "At least now we have an army of our own. I don't see too many of the bad version of vampire kind messing with us."

"It might not just be vampires that cause trouble over the years too you know." Rosalie put in. "Wolves get territorial. There are others out there."

"I've always wanted to fight another wolf." Jake said.

"You hit me during the fight you idiot." Sam argued.

Alice shook her head with a laugh. "No I saw that, he was going for the vampire that was a little to your left."

"Good to hear you wolves have such keen aim." Elan shook his head and placed his cheek on Lulu's hair.

"So that's what we do now then? We wait for her to be more direct?" Emily asked.

"Not much else we can do. She doesn't have any connections we can check to see where she may hide out. She knows of Alice's visions and uses the holes in them to never make a decision until last minute." Carlisle sighed. "I suppose we're at an impasse."

"We'll just keep being careful and watchful." Sam agreed.

"And keep living." I added.

"And kicking ass." Emmett laughed, and we all clinked imaginary glasses to that.

The rest of our Halloween was spent with each other. Costumes wrinkled and unused, but the whole of us intact. We hadn't lost, and I couldn't see our family ever losing. It was such a strong unit. We were all still here, and we would continue to win any fights we faced. Victoria had lost her side of the bet with that fact. And as he brought me home, Edward gave me a five dollar bill. Through the fight and my stumbles, my dress had remained un-torn. Just like our families bond.


	17. Like You Imagined When You Were Young

Edward POV

I imagined a lot of things about my future when I was young. I spent the first seventeen years of my life being an only child. It made for a lot of lonely times when my parents had been preoccupied. I could vaguely remember all the times I wished for others. Siblings I could play with when I was younger, and vent to when we grew. I wished for brothers, and knew I'd settle for sisters.

And now I could kill that human version of myself.

My four siblings had invaded their way into my room as I packed up what I needed. Bella and I would be boarding a flight that night to go see her mother, and for whatever reason that sparked much debate from my two brothers and two sisters.

In the month that had passed since our fight against Victoria and the newborns, not much had happened; though we were waiting for it. The nothing made me more concerned than outbursts would have, but for now I could see Bella was in need of a distraction. I couldn't think of a better one than using the tickets I got her for her birthday. This made my siblings think me insane apparently.

"You're meeting the parent." Emmett shook his head. "It's all downhill from here."

"Oh yes, because agreeing to turn her into a vampire didn't establish the permanence of our relationship." I shook my head and looked through my cds for which to take.

"No I think this will determine it." Emmett nodded. "You're meeting the crazy one after all. Isn't there the saying that all girls end up like their mothers."

"I never ended up like mine." Rosalie pointed out. "Alice doesn't remember hers, so we can't check that one."

"One, it is a saying, but not necessarily accurate. Two, Renee isn't crazy. She's just not very motherly." I added the few cd's and wondered when I might break down and get an iPod.

"She seems pretty wacked out to me." Emmett argued and Jasper laughed, gesturing to Rosalie.

"Says the guy who married that, how many times over now."

"Seven." Emmett grinned at Rose.

"Every ten years, she grinned back. Which is coming up soon."

Alice clapped. "Ah yay another wedding. That is until Edward bucks up and uses that ring he's been carrying around for months."

"Traitor." I mumbled as my brothers looked at me.

"You're gonna ask her? Oh god, don't do it Phoenix." Jasper shook his head.

"Because you're such an expert on proposals." I smirked.

"Hey, I enjoyed it, that's what matters." Alice fiddled with her wedding rings. The two had married once rather than every few years as Emmett and Rosalie had. While Rose and Em usually looked at one another like it was the first time, Alice and Jaz always looked as though they had been married for their sixty years, even back when it had just been one. "He's not going to ask her then though. He hasn't made the decision of when." She looked annoyed at me.

"I told you, I'll know when the moment is here. You don't have to know everything before it happens." I zipped up my suitcase and looked around the room. They were irriating, but every one of them were a part of me. "You all sure you can manage everything?"

"There's a pretty large number of us supernatural beings, Edward. I think we have everything under control." Rosalie stood and walked to my closet, plucking out a shirt she herself had gotten me some five years before. "Wear this to meet Renee." And with that she took Emmett's hand, and led him from the room.

Alice, Jasper, and I went over everything once more before I went downstairs to say goodbye to Esme and Carlisle. I found them in Carlisle's office. Papers were scattered over his desk, where his wife sat, pointing out different designs she had made for the new hospital she wanted to build in Egypt.

It was always refreshing to see the two of them collaborate on their interests. Carlisle with his medicine, Esme with her designing, and both of their caring natures melding. They were quite the pair, something I had noticed the first time I had seen them together. At that time, Esme had been human, as Bella is. It wasn't a comparison I liked to draw on, for Esme's end was much more tragic than anyone would want Bella's to be.

I had known before she was turned that Carlisle was drawn to her. He never once voiced it or acted on it when she was human, but I had eyes. Where other couples sparked, the two of them just were. It was a given to someone like me who knew Carlisle so well, that Esme was something he had been missing, and looking for. When she changed, to any outside perspective it might have seemed that the two of them took things slow. To me, they just lived as a unit. They never questioned that they were right for one another. They didn't flaunt what they had found. They just lived. And have been for nearly ninety years.

I knocked lightly on the door frame, but of course they had already known I was there. "I'll be heading out now."

"Are you sure you have everything?" Esme asked, hopping off of the desk to give me one of her once over's and smooth my hair down.

"Yes Mother." I kissed her cheek and nodded to Carlisle. "The others and I went over everything too. Victoria has been quiet as a mouse lately, but still be careful. Let me know if anything happens."

"Try not to think of it anyway. This is a big trip. Enjoy it, and your time alone with Bella." Esme smiled softly and Carlisle coughed.

"Just not too much enjoyment."

"Really?" I asked. "You're going to have the talk with me now. Little late aren't we?"

"I just don't want Charlie Swan coming down here and shooting you with a shotgun and then us having to explain why it doesn't kill you."

"Sure that's why." I feigned rolling my eyes and said goodbye.

As I left the house and started my car, I remembered how I had once enjoyed my brief trips away from my family. Back when I had roamed around, as if in search of something. It had been lonely for years, being a spectator on three bright and beautiful love stories. It was something I craved. Now in those decades of waiting, I had found my own story. One that had just a little bit of everything in it. I found close to everything I had imagined.

When I got to Bella's house, I was surprised she wasn't already out the door. Usually Bella was early at everything. I could tell from the thoughts of Charlie that he was having a similar talk with her that Carlisle had mockingly had with me. Usually it would have made me laugh, but I saw Bella's face through the window, and realized what it meant to her. Charlie was a parent to her. He wasn't a friend or someone she needed to take care of. He was a true parent.

Bella didn't often talk about how hard it had been growing up. Her relationship with Charlie hadn't always been there, though they had long since worked those issues out. Renee on the other hand, I couldn't quite understand. Though I had no children of my own, I still had ideas on how I would raise them. I didn't agree with how Bella had to grow up. She usually brushed it off saying it could have been worse, and it could have, but she shouldn't have had to raise herself. It was the only aspect of the trip I was nervous about; holding back my thoughts on Renee.

For now though I was happy to see Charlie truly was a parent. Even if it meant having to hear him talk about what most teenage boys would do while sharing a bedroom with a teenage girl.

A few moments later, Bella came rushing out of the house with her backpack and a long messenger bag. She slipped on a patch of ice and managed to right herself before I could get my hand on the door handle at human speed. The December breeze brought her laugh to me.

"So it's friggen cold." She said as she hauled her stuff into the back seat, and then plopped herself to the passengers.

"I guess." I smirked. "Can't much feel it."

She yanked off her gloves with her teeth and grabbed my face in her bare hands. I could feel that they were cold, but for me it wasn't a bother. My face obviously was cool to her though as she winced.

"Jeez you really don't feel that. I thought my hands were freezing, but you feel even colder."

"Vampire." I reminded her with a wink, and started the car. I waited until we were around the curve of her street to lean over and kiss her, the car all the while staying in the lines.

"Show off." She grinned at me but put her gloved hand in mine. "Are you excited or nervous."

"Both, you."

"Both. Not nervous so much as anxious. I really want to make sure she's ok."

"Has she given you reason to think she's not."

"Not in the slightest but I won't be able to change unless I know she'll be ok."

"It's not your job to baby her Bella."

"I know." But she looked out the window. "It's a habit. I'm still unsure about Charlie."

"Why?"

"He'll always look for me Edward. That's what his life will become, and it can't."

"You're thinking about telling him." I realized.

"He's like me. I think he already suspects something weird. Not just with you, but the pack too. Oh jeez, the pack."

"They already know sweetheart."

"Not that, I just…nevermind."

"What?" I squeezed her hand lightly.

"I just haven't been away from them since I moved here."

"Such the little mother." I brought her hand to my lips and kissed through the wool glove. "They're fine. The whole lot of our family will look after each other.

"I know. Of course I know. I'll miss them though. The girls and my boys. And your family. They're all a big part of me now."

"Always will be. But it's time you let me meet the other parts of you." I half smiled as I pulled off the highway towards the airport.

I noticed a few people staring at us along the way. A young couple that looked at one another the way we tended to sparked attention. I was careful to mind that a certain nomad hadn't been in the area, while Bella seemed to be concentrating on not hitting anything or anyone with her bags. A few times she'd bump into me and laugh, and I realized both our moods were light because not only were we together, but it was normal.

We weren't off fleeing from my kind, or off to meet them. We weren't strategizing. We weren't apart. We were doing something other couples would likely take for granted. We never did.

That was such an intense part of our relationship. We cherished every part of it because of how often we had been shown it could be taken away. We also had both been wishing for this. For us to find that person who would make everything make sense. I had that in the girl who was now molded to my side, waiting for our flight.

I was happy flying wasn't something that made Bella nervous, since I tended to enjoy flying places myself. I could imagine the trips we would eventually take over the years. This trip wasn't one I wanted to fly, as I didn't want any sort of distractions. I wanted us to have nothing but time to ourselves, and the only thing I had to think of or worry about was meeting her mother. Just like a normal seventeen year old boy.

I suppose I'd also have to worry about finding a place to hunt while in Phoenix. That was normal.

During the flight, Bella took the time to warn me about the many eccentricities her mother possessed. I had heard them all before, but I think she was waiting for me to hit some sort of breaking point with them and jump out the window. I told her how the only thing I was nervous about was biting my tongue, and she nodded.

"I have to do that a lot. For the most part though, she's perfectly fun to be around. It's just like having a hyper friend."

"Because that's what every parent should be." I sighed. "I'm sure it's going to be great though."

"It will. She's excited to meet you. I think she's been bummed that Charlie has had dibs."

"She could have come out to visit at some point in the last eleven months."

"Don't start that, you." She pointed a finger at me. "I'm sure if we weren't making the trip she would have. Or she would have let her hatred of this place stop her, I don't know. Either way, it's not like I've been wishing she were here. It would have been an added complication." Bella bit back a grin. "Not to mention that woman would have been eaten within a day by a vamp."

"Give her a little more credit. Maybe two days."

"Nope. I get my awesome warrior skills from Charlie, not her."

"You also get the clumsiness from him."

"Can't win at everything." She sighed with a smile and leaned into me as the seatbelt light switched off.

For the rest of the flight we listened to the music I brought and talked about what we would be doing over winter break. When we realized not much time was left until graduation, we remembered the other reason behind this trip. Bella's human days drawing to an end.

I had so many different feelings about Bella being a vampire. A lot of them were positive, but if I saw her looking pensive about the subject, I tended to remember the negative. It was always clear it was what she wanted, but I knew the consequences of it weighed heavily on her. Cutting off ties with her human friends would come one day, and not to mention her parents. There was a lot she was saying goodbye to, and in no time at all. The year she had bargained from the Volturi was nearly half way over.

That wasn't what we wanted to focus on though. We spoke of other places we could travel to over the years and what we'd want to do there. Speaking of us together in the future was always an easy definite. Neither of us tensed or evaded. It was a given. For me the only question was when I'd ask Bella a certain one.

I didn't even bother bringing the ring on this trip. I knew this wasn't the time for it. It was instead time I met her mother.

When the plane landed I was suddenly more nervous than I ever expected to be. I wasn't even sure why. I had met Charlie after all. Now I found myself questioning if I should hold Bella's hand as I wanted to through the terminal, or do I keep my hands at my sides. Does that look too robotic? Maybe my pockets. No, that's too casual. I had never questioned myself or my actions more. I was about to meet the woman whose daughter I was taking away from her forever, and for the first time it mattered what Renee thought of me.

Bella answered the smaller of the questions by grabbing my hand as we walked to get our luggage. She didn't seem nervous whatsoever, which made me glare at her. She could have at least faked it while I suffered over here.

Then when she broke away from me at the sound of a high squeal, I remembered this wasn't at all about me.

The woman I recognized from pictures as Renee jumped and clapped as Bella maneuvered her way around people to reach her. She had been right, Renee certainly looked perky and hyper, but what I saw in her mind and Bella's eyes as she carefully ran to her, told me all I needed to know. She loved her daughter. She wanted nothing but the best for her. She had just merely never been able to give it. And in Bella's eyes I saw all this had meant to her, and knew it was the best decision I could have made for her eighteenth birthday present.

As they grabbed each other and swayed in their own rhythm, I saw a part of Bella I hadn't since we met. Back before she knew the other beings that walked the world with her, and she had been so carefree. There was that breezy girl who had once tripped in the cafeteria, only to grin across it at me. I hadn't missed that girl until this moment, and I knew then I'd do anything to get her back.

"And here I was hoping he was in HD in the picture you sent me." Renee's not so soft whisper interrupted my thoughts.

"He's always better in person. It's just not fair is it." Bella grinned at me and put her arm around my waist. "Edward, this is my mom."

I took Renee's hand in mine as she gawked. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Renee. Please call me Renee. I'm sure my name sounds even better when you say it."

"Renee then." I half smiled and was confused when she squeaked.

"He does smile crooked! Would you look at that? Oh Isabella, keep him!"

"Ok, but only because you said so, and to keep you from stealing him." Leaving my side, Bella seemed to steer Renee towards the doors. "Let's get to the apartment so you can embarrass Edward in private."

As Renee drove us back to the apartment, all the while chattering to Bella about anything that could cross her mind; I realized why Bella was never scared at how I drove. Her mother was far worse, but not with my reflexes. I contemplated breaking the promise I made to myself on not reading her mind unless I felt it necessary. At least that way I could see if she even saw the lines on the roads.

Thankfully the apartment wasn't far from the airport and I heard Bella sigh when she saw it. I knew they had lived there as long as Bella had remembered which was part of the reason why Renee hadn't given it up while she traveled with her husband.

"I went in earlier to make sure everything was in order and to air the place out. Shoot I forgot to leave the outdoor lamp on."

"You knew we were getting in late, when did you leave the apartment Mom?"

"Around three. I was anxious." Renee looked sheepish and threw her arm around Bella's shoulders. "I didn't realize how much I've missed you until this morning."

"I'm not sure if that's sweet or insulting." But Bella grinned at her and turned to look back at me. When her expression turned questioning and she jerked her head to the apartment, I realized she was wondering if it was safe.

Some habits you couldn't kick.

After a quick scan of the street both visually and telepathically, and the building itself, I nodded. Just in case, I breathed deep in the apartment and knew there hadn't been a vampire around the area any time soon. I could however smell Renee's scent everywhere, accepting the fire it created in my throat. I felt in control, and after mastering restrain over Bella's scent, I knew I could handle anything.

The apartment looked like Renee. Things were scattered about everywhere and the place looked somehow chaotic, yet charming. As lights got slapped on I could see it was bright and colorful. It was clear this was the type of area Renee belonged in rather than Forks.

"You guys must be tired so we'll do more catching up in the morning. Now Edward, we don't have a spare bedroom here."

"Bella told me, I'm fine on the couch." Wasn't like I slept anyway.

"Oh no, you can sleep in Bella's room."

Both Bella and I gaped at her, and not judging I'd say the right thing, I let Bella go with it.

"Wait what?" Was all she could manage.

"I trust you not to do anything disrespectful Brown Bell; it's just not in you to anyway. You're both adults." She smiled widely and looked at her watch. "I've been up way too long myself, so I'm headed to bed." Walking over to Bella her smile spread. "So good to see you."

"Ditto." Bella smiled and shook her head when her mother walked off. "Double dog dare you to tell Charlie about this."

"I don't feel like having Renee murdered yet." Despite the unconventional offer, I was still relieved to be able to be with Bella all night. It was much more appealing than the couch.

"Plus I was planning to sneak you in anyway." She took back the one of her bags I had carried and led me to the opposite end of the apartment to a room off the kitchen.

"You were not."

"I was too. I figured even if I didn't, you'd just come in while I was asleep and then leave before Renee woke up."

"Didn't even cross my mind." I stopped as she plopped her bags onto the bed, and I looked around the room. It was a pale pink with sunny yellow curtains. The walls were bare except their paint, since she had taken all of her posters and pictures with her to Forks. The furniture she had left behind was also bare of the different items she had brought with her. The bed was the same size as her one in Forks, and had a deep brown velvet comforter on it. The room didn't look anything like Bella, and I could guess it had been painted and decorated by Renee years before Bella's own taste developed. "You didn't think to change any of this?" I asked her.

She looked up from the dresser where she had begun throwing the summery clothes she brought with her, and shrugged. "It didn't matter to me. I think it's because part of me knew this wasn't where I'd fit in no matter what I did."

"Maybe." I went behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "It's still nice to see where you've been all this time."

"Ha. Yea I was waiting on you." She turned around and entwined her hands behind my neck. "I guess I have to take you around my old stomping grounds." And with that she tugged at my hands and started walking off.

"Right now?"

"Well she's already asleep and snoring, as I'm sure you can hear, and if I know Renee." She stopped to open the fridge, revealing it to be empty. "She forgot to stock up, so we might as well make a trip out. There's only one place I really want to show you."

After scribbling a note in case Renee woke up, Bella led me out of the apartment and we started walking up the street. On the way to wherever we were going, she told me all about different neighbors she had, and the friendships that had come and gone. I thought I had already known everything about her childhood, but was amazed to find out there was much more. It made me think how much time we had to devote to other things, and missed out on sharing others. I told her how it made me want to take her to Chicago so I could show her what I remembered of my own human life. We agreed to do just that, and she turned into a small park.

It looked as though it hadn't been used in years, and from a sign we could see the city was planning to tear it down and build a new one. Bella ducked under the caution tape and walked right towards a rock that was half buried.

"This used to be much bigger."

"Or you were just smaller." I smiled and sat next to her on it.

"I used to come here a lot. I usually only went on the swings, or sat here."

"Probably the safest bet, with your track record." I grinned at her, but stopped when I saw the look in her eye. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shook her head but still stared at the sign. "It's weird to think it won't be here anymore. Kind of ironic actually. Getting rid of the old."

"Bringing in something new though."

"Yea." Now she smiled. "It's fitting. Some parts will just take getting used to." She leaned into me and chuckled at the swings. "When I was little I used to sit in that one, swinging for hours and just daydreaming. I think that's where I started imagining you."

"And what did you imagine?" I smiled against her hair.

"I was so young, yet I always felt old. I always felt like I was waiting for something. I never saw you clearly, but I knew you were somewhere. I'd mostly just picture feeling like I belonged somewhere and to someone, and that they belonged with me.

"And we do."

Bella nodded against my chest, our fingers playing as we looked at the swings. "And we do." She agreed.

We sat there for a while, not saying much, just enjoying each other. It seemed the place did bring out the nostalgia in anyone. I remembered a vision Alice had of Bella around eight years before, swinging in a daze, and I realized it must have been here. We didn't know who she was back then, or what she would mean to us. I never would have guessed she would be what fulfilled every part of what I had always imagined my life to be. I told her of that vision and she smiled.

"And to think, last December we didn't even know each other. I was still here, and now you are."

"A lot has changed. I think this was always the direction the two of us were headed in though."

She looked up at me and smiled as I held her closer. "Yea, this is what I was imagining."

And I knew it was what I had been too.


	18. Leave Behind The World You Know

Bella POV

Sometimes there was nothing better than falling asleep on a couch. It was that kind of unexpected sleep that could be so relaxing. Parts of your senses are still awake, but you feel perfectly at ease. It especially helps when the lumps of the fifteen year old couch are molded in all the right places.

That was where I lounged, thinking about just how relaxing the trip had been. We were leaving in a few hours, and in a way I was relieved. I was itching to get back home. I missed everyone, and I knew it was where I belonged. This was never my home; it was just one I knew.

It didn't feel as I expected it would, to know this was the last time I would be here. I thought I would feel more sadness. I didn't over the place; however I felt some over the people. Mostly the one I felt sit herself on my lap, the nap allusion not penetrating her buried mother instincts.

"Hey." Renee poked at my cheek.

"Hello." I opened one eye to make sure she was perky and not in a mood. She seemed eager more than anything.

"What you doing?" She asked and I laughed.

"Clearly I'm teaching Cantonese to all of Phoenix. Don't let the couch fool you."

"Well wake up. Edward went out to get himself something to eat before you guys leave."

Knowing that was partly true, I sat up, Renee still on my thighs. "So you thought you would take the time to finally kill me."

"Oh please I weigh less than you. Finally. Anyway, I wanted to take the time to grill you a little."

"Excellent." I smiled a little as she shifted so she leaned on the other arm of the couch. "Fire away."

"You're in love with Edward."

"Truth."

"He's in love with you."

"Truth."

"He's an alien."

Now that came from left field. "Because he would have to be to be in love with me?"

"No of course not. But there is something." She gestured with her hands and her expression turned to confusion. "I can see it with you two."

"Right. Well you'll forgive me for not following where you're going with this."

"At first I realized just how close you two were. I mean I knew from the talks we've had on the phone that you had feelings for him, but I couldn't tell if it was just a teenager thing. Plus, I couldn't see what he felt."

"Because feelings are so visual."

"Quit making fun."

"I can't help it Mom, you're being silly."

"No I'm being a parent."

The seriousness in her tone had me banking on the smile. There were few times when Renee broke out the Mom card. There wouldn't be many more of them, so I enjoyed this one and nodded. "Ok."

"I didn't expect to see what I have with you two. You're both so sure and content it's like you've been together for decades."

"It feels that way sometimes. I can't really explain it."

"Aliens."

"Mom."

"No hear me out. Now don't take offense to this, but when you were little, I thought there was something off about you."

"Thank you."

"Not anything bad. You were just so independent and laid back. Nothing fazed you. It made it easier for me to assume 'Oh Bella's fine.' Your grandmother told me dozens of times when I was pregnant that I would struggle with a baby. And I did, but more with being in Forks and living paycheck to paycheck when we moved."

"You could have taken the money Charlie sent." I pointed out. "He told me about it when I moved to Forks."

"I should have. Looking back now, you deserved more than I could give on my own. For me it was a matter of pride. No one thought I'd be a good mother. No one thought I could live on my own with you, so far away and make it. I wanted to prove them wrong. I wanted to prove myself wrong. And I did in most ways." She sighed and looked at me, shaking her head as if I was a puzzle. "I wasn't a good mother though."

"Mom…"

"No don't argue it. I provided for you, I loved you with everything I had yes. I would have killed anyone if they tried to hurt you. But that doesn't make a good mother; it's sort of the bare minimum. I've always known that. I've always told myself I'd be better, but I don't think I ever did. I think the best thing I did for you was to not put up a fight when asked to move in with your father."

I remembered the day vividly. It was a week after she told me Phil would be starting up with a new team. I could tell how much she wanted to go with him. She had finally found her own piece of contentment in her scattered life. She never once asked me to go travel with them, and I knew she would stay here with me. I knew what that would do to her. She wouldn't be happy being away from him. That along with my own personal curiosity was all I needed to ask to go. However, she surprised me with what she said next.

"I wanted to talk you out of it. I must have stopped myself from doing so dozens of times."

"Why didn't you?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders in a way that had been passed on to me. "It was something that came to mind too easily at first. I realized I wanted you to stay for the wrong reasons. A parent is supposed to put their child's needs first. I've only done that a few times in your life. One of them being when I let you go."

"You wanting me to stay doesn't make you a bad mother."

"The reasons behind it didn't make me a good one though. I wanted you here so that I wouldn't have freak outs. You've always calmed me down. Remember the things I forget, as if it was your job. You took so much on, I can see that now. I see it because look at you now. You're grown. You were always smarter and more mature than others your age, which I admit is why I thought you were an alien." She laughed but looked at me with that pride I had yet to see until then. "I could never take credit for that, but now I feel like I can rest a little easy knowing I didn't screw you up. Letting you go brought you what you found with Edward."

"It's not just Edward. It's his family, it's our friends. It's Dad. It's a whole life I have there. It doesn't erase the life I had here though. You did your best, I've always known that."

"That doesn't make it good enough. But you know me. I don't dwell too much on negative. Now that I've seen that you're really happy though, the guilt has gone way down. I made the right choice."

"You did. We both did." I agreed and smiled at her. "I'm surprised you're happy about Edward though."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"If there's one lesson you taught me when I was growing up it was not to fall for a guy at a young age."

"That's not true. I taught you not to marry young. I take that all back now though of course."

"Ha, yea right."

"I'm not kidding. You two have wiped out the cynical bone I had left." She rubbed my knee. "You two just shine. Anyone could see that. It's not just young puppy love with you two is it?"

I was surprised the breath I let out wasn't shaky. "No, it's not."

"When do you think you'll get married?"

"Renee!"

"What? I didn't ask you when you'd give me a grandchild."

I bit the side of my lip at that. "All I'm saying is he makes the cynical parts of me go away as well. I want to marry him." The last part made my heart speed up, but not from fear. "I don't know when, but I know I will."

For a minute or maybe longer, Renee just stared at me, a thoughtful smile on her face. I could tell there was still pockets of me she didn't understand, but I saw all the questions answered in that single look and in our talk. She loved me. She was proud of me. And she would be just fine when I was gone, because I was happy. And in the end that was all that mattered to a mother. Maybe she would still carry guilt with her for what she did wrong in my life, just as I would carry my own for leaving her behind. But as long as the both of us were happy, no one would be truly upset.

"I guess that's all I needed to grill you on." Renee moved to pull me closer to her, and I could see that motherly instinct wasn't so far buried. It was as if she knew something would be changing with us, and she was showing me it was ok. "My girl is ok."

"More than." I smiled at her shoulder, meeting Edward's eyes as he came through the front door. With an instinct of our own, I knew he could see I was ready now. The trip did what I needed it too. My mother got to see the new life I belonged to, and I could see that I could leave her. And all would be more than ok.

Still, hours later I held the last hug in my mind as Edward questioned me in a low voice. As always he offered alternatives on how we could live together. This was his way of making sure everything was ok. I smiled at him, as I always did when he offered these other choices. To me there was only one, and I knew he agreed. We would live our lives together on equal ground in every way. But as I looked out the airplane window, I knew I would never forget where I came from, or the choices that had led me here. I would only be grateful, and confident that I've done what's right by leaving behind what I'd always known, for even more wondrous things I had always waited for.

Edward and I weren't waiting anymore. We were beginning to move towards something I was certain would never end.

_**Authors Note: So a couple weeks back when I said this story would be finished in a week you guys didn't believe me did you? Good. There is probably only three or at most four more chapters left. I already know what will happen in which, I just can't seem to finish this one with as much ease as I did the others. I'm cracking down though and will be wrapping this up by the beginning of next week. Someone needs to beat me senseless if I don't. Hope you are all still reading reviewing and enjoying, and I hope you check out my book Changes, which is on amazon in both print and kindle editions. Only five bucks folks, help a writer chick out. ~JB**_


	19. Through Despair and Hope

Bella POV

My first holiday season in Forks was close to perfect. Before moving here the holidays were always a small affair. Not meaning presents, but people. It was always just Renee and I. Which was fine, and never dull, but I always wished for a big family.

Between the pack, their parents, siblings, imprints, not to mention Charlie and the Cullen's; my family was bigger than big. It made for a loud, lively, and loving Christmas; as well as New Years.

Now that it was two days after New Year's Day, I was after celebrating a different holiday.

Edward's birthday.

Vampires for the most part didn't celebrate birthdays. Since they technically didn't get older in the literal sense, they didn't see a point. I might have agreed with the not stating the number part, but I didn't believe that meant the day should pass by unnoticed. After all, Edward's existence was a big deal to me.

Alice was surprised to see me in the planning mode, rather than her, but she and the other Cullen's went along with my plans much to my pleasure. I asked them to merely make themselves scarce, as it was the first birthday of Edwards that I was present for. I had missed it last year by three days when I moved here. Now though, I would show him that he wasn't the only one capable of grand gestures.

Of course my gesture probably wasn't as grand as Cullen's were used to giving, but I thought Edward would love it and that was what mattered.

For now Edward was being preoccupied by Jessica, who called him at the time I had asked her to, begging him to come fix her car which had randomly stopped working. Likely due to the job Rosalie had done on it.

By the time he was done with her car, he would come back to his birthday surprise.

Turned out it was a lot more difficult to plan a vampire's birthday than a human's. The special things that were usually at a birthday celebration couldn't be at Edwards. No cake, no special food. All I could do was get some pilfer the blood from the deer Charlie brought back from a hunt earlier that morning.

I couldn't help but look at the blood now, as I stored it in the fridge until I needed to reheat it. It would be my life soon. Cake for blood. It wasn't exactly a part of vampirehood that I looked forward to, but I accepted it as part of it, and reminded myself that blood to me would be cake. I knew what I was getting into and could teach myself control. That was what I kept telling myself at least.

For now I concentrated on getting everything ready. I put the card I had made for him on his bed, and hid his present in the room as well. Maybe I wasn't doing much, but wanted to show him how much he had to celebrate, and that I celebrated him.

When Jessica texted me to say Edward was nearly finished with the car, I called Emmett.

"Well if it isn't Alice Partyplanner 2.0." He laughed.

"Har har. Jess is going to be sending him back soon, so wherever you guys are, stay away."

"She's so nice to us." I heard Rosalie say in the background.

"Rose, come on, let our little human have privacy when seducing our big brother."

"I'm not seducing him, you rat."

"Carlisle and Esme aren't here, you don't have to lie."

"I wouldn't lie to them or you, despite it being a topic that's none of your business. Now if you're done busting my balls, I'm going to go now."

"She has balls?" Jasper inquired.

"I know right, that'll really put a damper on the sex they're going to be having later."

I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone myself. Why did I ever dream of brothers when I was young? Why?

I stopped by a mirror and made sure I looked alright after putting a glass of blood for Edward in the microwave to heat. My hair was poofed out more than I had wanted so I dug in my pocket for a band and gathered my hair to twist. The second it was clear of my neck, I saw him, but that was a second too late.

He moved with the speed that confirmed he was a vampire and not a regular intruder. I had time to manage a gasp before his arm came around me and the hand clamed over my mouth and I found myself out the side doors. Dimly, I thought he hadn't wanted his scent to be in the house.

Though I knew it was pointless, I attempted to struggle out of his grasp, but my bare feet only slipped on the snow that had started to fall.

"You're going to hurt yourself in another second." He said.

"Oh because I'm sure you want to party with me. Is that what Victoria wanted?" I found myself facing him now.

"She said if I brought you to her, she would change me back."

"Change you back to what? Human? Oh honey you really must be new to Forks, home of the supernatural. Good luck with that."

I grit my teeth as he growled. The last thing I saw was the house before his hand flew towards me, hoping I'd somehow see it again.

Edward POV

After unexpectedly having to help Jess with her car, I drove back to the house knowing Bella would be there to meet me. I hadn't hunted in a while, but we had plans to go to the movie that I didn't want to break when our alone time was few and far between.

I hadn't thought much of what the day was until the drive back. My birthday. Another reminder that I was stuck at seventeen. It didn't bother me mostly. It was just a part of immortality I had gotten used to over the years. I had too much to be happy about now to be bothered by much of anything.

And I was reminded when I saw a single green balloon with a note tied to the doorknob.

With a wide smile I saw the note read simply "Happy Birthday, I love you."

"Bella." I whispered as I opened the front door and headed inside. Her scent was forever there now, a welcome rather than a temptation. She was a part of it, as if she lived here now too. Soon was always my thought with that.

As I tied the balloon to the stairs banister I froze at a different smell. Blood. It wasn't Bella's but it was still in the house. If my heart could beat, it would have been jumping as I darted to the kitchen, where the scent came from. When I saw the glass in the microwave I let out a relieved breath, and smiled. She must have been tracking my hunting patterns and knew I hadn't fed in a while. It was a surprising gesture, one any human would find grotesque, yet I found it intimate. It was something a partner might have done in my time. Fixed a drink for their spouses return.

Before I could bring the blood to my lips another scent chilled my own. A vampire. I turned my head to see the side doors were unlocked, drag marks in the snow. I heard rather than felt the glass fall from my hands and shatter on the floor. I was already at the doors, yanking them open. Bella's scent was there, on the grounds surrounding the drag marks, and headed in different directions, making it impossible to track. It was a vampire without a doubt, and since there was no blood around I tried to keep the hope that Bella was taken alive.

Victoria, I thought dimly. The despair was quickly taking over any hope. Victoria must have changed another, knowing his or her decisions wouldn't be being watched by Alice and they would be able to take her undetected. It was only their luck that she was alone.

Alone. She was here alone, setting up some sort of time for us to celebrate my birthday. And that's when someone took her. Another thing to be taken from me.

While part of me wanted to sink to my knees, another part built with rage. Not her. Out of all the things I had lost I would not lose her. Not after all this. Not today. I wouldn't lose hope in that.

I moved back towards the house at the same second that the others ran in, Alice ahead, her eyes still glassy.

"Edward I saw…where is she."

"Gone." I muttered. "Call the pack. Call them all. Now." I said as I moved past them and up to my room. I took off the jacket I knew would just get in my way, and the dress shirt I had planned to wear to the movies, replacing it for a long sleeved cotton one. I grabbed my lighter off the dresser, pausing when I saw Bella's jacket and shoes by my nightstand. I looked back out the window, where the snow started to fall heavily, and my throat tightened. It contracted even more when I saw the large card leaning against the pillows of the bed, picked it up and opened it.

_While it's strange to know I'm in love with a man with so many years under his belt, I couldn't be happier it's you. It is magic that brought us to each other after all this time, so that now we can spend the rest of our birthdays together, and with our crazy family. I'm so proud to celebrate yours. Happy Birthday. I love you. B._

She'd drawn little etchings around the corners and pasted two pictures on the inside. The first was one I had never seen, taken nearly a year ago, likely from Angela or Jess at school in those early days. She hadn't yet known what I was, but she still smiled at me knowingly, while I turned to her, also smiling. The second was from New Years, with of us. Vampires, humans, imprints, werewolves, parents, siblings, we were all there, and we were all happy. And at the center of it all, was Bella and I, arms around each other. It was a family. We had made a family, such as it was. And she was being taken from it.

The rage built again, and I put the card back before my hand made a fist. I couldn't see any of it anymore. Her pictures around the room, her book lying on my dresser, her spare pajamas on the floor of my closet. I left before it could all make me snap, and nearly plowed into Jacob. He placed his hands on my shoulders to right himself.

"I caught the scent during a run but I couldn't trace it. I got here before the others. What happened?"

Thinking of the card and Jacobs spot standing behind us, hands on both our shoulders that time, I let the rage down a little. "Someone Victoria must have changed. Dragged her out of the house. She didn't have a coat or shoes and it's storming out. Someone took our girl."

While his expression said otherwise, like mine his voice remained strong. "Then we give them hell. Where would they go?"

"She'll tell me."

"Who? Victoria?" He followed me as I went back to the stairs.

"She wants me to see what she does. She'll tell me where to go, and likely to do so alone."

"And will you?"

"No." I didn't even hesitate to think it over, which surprised me. "You'll need to come with me."

Before he could question me further we got back into the kitchen where everyone was talking. More of the pack had arrived, and I could say they were eager to get going too, pouring over a map, deciding who would cover which ground, and how far could they have gotten in an hour.

"No one is going anywhere." I told them. "We can't risk that this time."

"Edward I only saw the one newborn with them. If more of us go the quicker they'll be found and destroyed."

"How well did that work for us last time? Victoria isn't walking away from this one."

"The hell is she." Paul agreed, his jaw clenched. "That doesn't mean you go out by yourself. She isn't just yours."

"I'd never say she was. But because she means something more to me than you can ever imagine, I need to ask you all trust me."

Paul and Embry, the ones who still held a not so silent grudge against me for leaving, looked at one another. It took them only a few seconds to nod.

"I want everyone to stay somewhat together so we don't have to worry about anyone else. Esme, can you call over to Charlie so we don't have to worry about him expecting her home." I couldn't even say her name now.

"Ayanna is taking Billy over to the house now to watch a game, so Charlie isn't alone anyway." Jared said.

"My mom is going too. Seth and I can go over to make sure they're all safe." Leah added.

"Ok good. That's good. Esme?"

"Bella was going to stay here tonight honey. Charlie isn't expecting her."

I nodded to keep from choking and turned back to the pack. "Jacob is coming with me; the rest of you should get the girls and Elan, and bring them here. No where safer right now. If that's alright with all of you and them of course. If it's not I'm sure my family would be fine with going to them while Jake and I…."

I stopped when Sam walked over, placing his hand on one of my shoulders. I realized Jake's was still on the other, just as my either of my brothers would have done. I must have looked worse than I realized for it to show. Sam nodded reassuringly at me, his thoughts simply saying "you'll get her back."

"Our family, Edward. Not just yours. We're all family. And this is where we'll be when the three of you get back."

All I could do was nod my gratitude and meet the others eyes. And all I saw was family. The one I brought in and the one Bella did. I couldn't imagine not having any of them, especially now through the worst time.

"You'll call if you need backup." Carlisle said, rather than asking.

"Alice will know. Besides what do you take us for?" I gestured to Jacob.

"That's right, anyone getting that klutz back, it's us." Jake froze when my phone started buzzing. "Showtime."

I didn't bother looking at the number; I knew it came from Bella's phone. I looked away from my family so they wouldn't see the other part of me in my eyes. "Victoria." I answered, and prepared to have my hope fade out.

Bella POV

I gasped in a shaky breath as I woke up, throat throbbing, barely able to suck in the air. If it had burned I would have thought I changed into a vampire. Was that her plan now? Change me and then destroy me so it would be for good? Excellent. Why put me in a bed though?

I blinked my eyes a few time so I could see, and realized I was still outside. Lying outside, as I saw a swirl of snow falling towards me. I was already half buried in it, feeling both the cold sting and the numb spreading. I started to sit up on my elbows, only to hear a clucking sound.

"Don't do that. Wouldn't want to hurt yourself."

"What would I do if it wasn't for you looking out for me Vick?"

"It is a shame things have to go this way. I might have enjoyed you as a vampire." She sat in the snow, looking calm and relaxed, but her eyes held the monster.

"No way, because I was just thinking you made me one." The sound of my voice was hoarse and a whisper. I reached for my throat to find a rope around it. "Well you've gotten creative."

"It's so you can't shout."

"Oh well. That's just really good planning on your part. Seeing as the snow is thick here, I'm guessing we're up mountain."

"You're good. Not good enough to think that being alone in the Cullen house was a bad idea."

"We've been more careful usually. Edward's birthday meant a different arraignment. Guess you got me." I tried to loosen the rope, and realized the end past the knot led to the newborn who had grabbed me back at the house. "Hey guy."

"That's Finnegan."

"An Irish one. Well no wonder he fell for you and that hair."

Victoria's smile spread as she tossed my phone from hand to hand, the glint of a silver band on her left ring finger caught my eye, which she noticed, and turned her smile into a sneer.

"You dare to even look at my wedding ring?"

"I was just noticing. It's not my fault you blame me for him dying."

"He was killed for you, by your boyfriend."

"To save me, not as a prize. What do you think James would have done if someone tried to kill you."

"You dare to compare it!" She screeched. "Centuries together, that's what James and I had. You were Edwards pet for a mere weeks when we found you."

"Love isn't about time."

"Don't give me that or I might snap and be done with you now. And that's what you want isn't it? For me to kill you where Edward can't see. Well you won't get that, and neither will he. Not only is he going to see." She flicked her glance to Finnegan who tightened the rope, having me gasping once more, elbows slipping in the growing snow, until I was flat on my back. "No Edward seeing it was too simple. If that's how it has to end, it will…" Victoria stood over me, a knife in her hand that I hadn't seen before. "But I think it's much more poetic for him to do the deed. As he should have a year ago when he got his first whiff. I doubt he'll have much control after getting a fresh one."

The knife struck out so quick I couldn't see where the slice had gone. I could only hope it was a slice and not a puncture. The snow and cold was making it too difficult to feel where the pain was coming from, and because of the ropes bite, my scream sounded like a faint breeze against the howling wind.

I saw her dial my phone as Finnegan pushed the snow around, masking the tracks and then seeming to rise up, away from where I could see him. I couldn't see Victoria either. All I saw was the white flecks angrily falling around me, like small lights ushering me away from the despair of the situation. I didn't want to see anything else. Not her grinning at me as if she already one. Instead I closed my eyes, and thought of home, pretending I was there, celebrating Edward's birthday.

Happy Birthday. I love you. And that's all that was left.


	20. Through Faith and Love

Edward POV

The directions Victoria gave were vague, however half way up the mountain Jacob and I were able to finally track a scent. Bella's mixed in with theirs, and since I didn't feel as if a part of me was gone, I kept faith that she was alive. Clearly Victoria's intention was to lead me to her, rather than a body.

We had to keep thinking that.

From Jacob's thoughts I knew he was close to being frantic. He hid it well physically, but his mind said otherwise as we hiked up through the snow.

"You can phase you know, it's safer for you if you do."

"I won't until I have to. This way I don't seem as threatening."

"That's a good idea." We were only a hair faster than human speed. Even with his heightened senses I knew Jacob wouldn't be able to see as clearly in this storm. The storm Bella had been in for over two hours without warmth. I pushed that thought away, and brought up a distraction. "You know there was something I've always wanted to ask you."

"Werewolf curiosity?"

"Not exactly. More about Bella and your relationship."

His eyebrow rose as we pushed through another incline. "Well now you surprised me."

"Don't get me wrong, I know nothing is going on between the two of you. Not just because of what her and I share, but I have trust in both you and her. I guess it's just a difficult bond for me to understand. I understand loving someone like a sister that isn't biological. I have two of those. More now I suppose." I thought of the other girls.

"I don't really see her as a sister. It's something different than that. I love her. Not in the way I sometimes wish I did."

"Now you surprise me."

"Can you blame me? Even Leah has an imprint. Me and a fourteen year old are the only ones in the pack who don't."

"You're still young Jacob, you have plenty of time."

"That doesn't make the waiting less painful, it just justifies it. I've never thought of Bella in any sort of romantic way. It's just a really strong friendship. Wouldn't put up a fight if I imprinted on a girl like her though."

"I can't say that I blame you."

"If you want me to back off or something, I guess I can do that. I sort of owe you from what I did last summer."

I stopped for a moment to shake my head. "No Jake, that's not what I meant in the slightest. I'm curious is all. It's a very special type of friendship you two have."

"I'm not gonna lose it." He said, looking around through the snow. "All red said was up the mountain?"

"She seems to get enjoyment out of dragging things out." I paused as well, straining to hear any mind or voice. I placed on my hand on the tightness in my chest.

"Are you ok?"

"It's just the panic. Knowing something is wrong with her." I shook my head clear of what else it could mean. "Let's hope you never have to experience it."

"It's cold. I don't feel it myself, but I can tell a human would." Jake said quietly.

"Don't think about it."

I looked up when I heard my name being screamed. "Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"My name."

"No, there was nothing." Now Jake looked around. "Was it in your head? Is it Victoria?"

"No. It was her." I started running again.

"Bella?" He ran with me. "You can't read Bella's mind."

"I did once before when we were trying to find her. It seems I am again." I spun around, when I felt what I was looking for. "I can hear her heartbeat."

It felt like Volterra. That duel rush of panic and love, while running for what I heard. What I needed. I couldn't sense anything else, but the pump of her heart somewhere nearby.

I was too distracted to see the newborn vampire jump on Jacob. Before I could turn to intervene, a scent caught me.

Any other time it wouldn't have. But I was hungry.

And this was Bella's blood.

Bella POV

"They're coming for you. I can smell the dog. Should have known he wouldn't come along. Finnegan, you take the wolf. I'll make sure Cullen does as I planned."

Victoria's words came to me as if they were far away, but I knew she was close. The wind had picked up even more, and I was mostly buried in the snow. Despite it being thick and falling fast, I saw the red of my blood stain it.

It couldn't end like this. Not just because of all the love I finally found, or what it would do to all of those who felt it for me. But because she couldn't win. I could accept dying of an illness or an accident. I couldn't accept being killed just to torture Edward, when he did what he had to do. And she wanted to have him be the one to do it. I wouldn't let it happen.

I couldn't move, though I wasn't sure why. I had to guess I had been drugged, or numb from the cold. I would find a way though. I had to have faith that what we shared was enough to keep the darker part of him from lashing out. He wouldn't do this to us, he couldn't. And we would beat her.

I felt something. That all familiar pull. I tried for a scream but heard nothing come from my throat but a whisper even as Finnegan let go of his vise on the rope to run in a blurred direction. Edward was here. And he brought one of the boys. I knew it. In another desperate try, I screamed his name, and while there was a sound, I knew it wouldn't be enough.

His name screamed in my mind, wishing I could find a warning. I turned my head only to have it sink more in the snow. I couldn't see much of anything; all I could feel was him near.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that I could move my arm, despite not being able to feel it. I raised it as high as I could, which really only made my hand visible. I heard a growling, and it wasn't Victoria's. It was him.

Any other time, I would have felt relief to see him. When I saw the glint of red in his eyes, I didn't feel relief, but I didn't let the fear break through. Instead I let the love, and had faith in it. And us.

"Hey, it's me." I forced out, the words a faint whisper in the wind.

Read my mind, I wished. Just this once. It's the only reminder you'll ever need to know what we have. To know it's stronger than whatever was biting at his control. To know it's stronger than death.

I wasn't sure that was what he was thinking of when his body moved forward, blocking the snow, reaching for me.

Edward POV

Two sides of me were being twisted in different directions. The scariest part was I couldn't tell which part was the dominant one. Was it the tugging I felt towards the girl who was buried in the freezing snow, waving her ice white hand at me for help? Or was it the one who saw not the girl? That felt not my love for her, but only saw the blood in the snow around her and felt the pumping of that blood through her veins. I didn't hear what she croaked at me, I only heard the pumping.

Venom pooled in my mouth. When it opened, I could practically taste it as if it was in the frigid air. Despite the cold I knew she must be feeling, I could detect whatever warmth was coming off of her body. The life that was still in it. And that small part of me wanted to take it. Lean down to her stomach where I knew the blood was seeping through, and take a long pull from it like a man does a beer. To taste that sweetness, with likely a spicy kick.

That was Bella. She had an undeniable sweet quality to her, but then a kick that could knock you back a few steps. That was my Bella. My Bella. The love of my life, shaking and looking at me with a pleading yet loving eye. She wasn't food. She wasn't a victim. She was the woman I had waited for and wanted to be my wife.

And that's when I knew what part of me was dominant. The part she had saved.

"Bella, baby." I whispered and leaned down to gather up and out of the snow. It clung to now wet hair, her skin as white as the powder. Her neck was covered by a rope which I tore away.

"Hi." She mouthed back, her eyes clouding in pain. "Behind you." She made out, glancing at my back.

In a quick move I placed her back down and pivoted to meet Victoria's clawing arm. When she was knocked back a few steps I took the second to look in Jacob's direction. He had phased and was making progress with the boy who I now knew was Finnegan, now short of a limb. I lunged back at Victoria, and further when she evaded. She wasn't running this time; it was as if something in her snapped and fueled her strength. It wasn't me she was trying to get to though. It was Bella.

"Jacob. Stop playing around and finish him. Get her out of here!" I yelled as I grabbed Victoria's ankles and threw her in the opposite direction. I heard the keening snap that told me he listened, and braced for Victoria's next move.

"You think the two of you won't change? That you'll still be this flowery couple."

"We haven't gotten a chance to be much flowery with you refusing to not be ignored."

Her lip curled back in a snarl. "You took everything from me. All because he was doing what's in his nature. What's in yours."

"Maybe it is in mine. No Jacob, stay back." I said when the wolf tried to come up to my side. "Get her out."

"Try it." Victoria growled as I spread my arms to block.

"Maybe my nature is similar to yours. I'm a vampire, I can't control it all. I don't apologize for what I am because that girl taught me to accept it. She also is worth me having to tear that part of me away so I don't kill her before we can really live our lives together. You thought you could tempt that part of me, and congratulations you did. But I proved that not every vampire is like you. There's human left in some of us. But not in you."

"You killed whatever part of me was left." She took a step forward.

"And I'd do it again. You two got pleasure from hunting humans like they're nothing. He wasn't going to do that to her. And I'm nothing like the two of you." I met her step, further blocking her view of Bella.

"You're going to change her, and you think she won't eventually become what all vampires do? You think she won't be what I am."

"You don't know what I am." Bella said, her voice hoarse and weak.

I turned to see her sitting up, grasping Jake's fur side to keep from toppling over. Her expression was fierce even with her lips blue.

"Don't you dare pretend to know who I am and what I'll be when you've seen me as nothing but a means to an end. I pity you."

Victoria shrieked and quivered with the attempt to push past me. It was her mistake as she got close enough for me to get a hold on her neck. Her eyes widened as she struggled; only to have my arms increase the pressure, contracting once to snap that neck off its body.

When the rest of her collapsed to the snow; I expected to feel a happy relief. I still felt a rage. What was it all for? She made our lives hell and nearly destroyed them time and again, only to be a pile at our feet.

"Edward."

I looked to Bella's whisper to see the strength it had taken her to stand to Victoria was now draining away. I moved to catch her before her hands could slide off Jacob's side and land her back in the snow.

"Ok, I'm here. You're ok. Let me see the cut."

She lifted back the thin fabric that was now soaked from both the snow and the blood. From what I could see, she would need stitches from further tearing the cut when she got up. "Had to be a tough guy did you."

"Well I couldn't get any hits in. Damn." Her hand shook as she reached for her throat.

I checked the bruising to make sure there was no bleeding or permanent damage. It would ache but there wasn't much swelling so my worries over her breathing went down.

"We need to get you warm. Come here, we're going to burn this." I steered her towards Victoria, helping her walk and nodding to Jacob for him to phase and take care of Finnegan. "You and me."

"It's about damn time." She leaned into me, and felt like ice. "I can't flick the lighter."

"I can." I took it out of my pocket, striking it and handing it to her to toss on the remains. When she did I picked her up as the flames grew greedy.

"Happy Birthday, make a wish." She said through chattering teeth.

I laid my forehead on hers before turning to where Jacob now stood with his clothes back on. Finnegan's remains burned as quickly as Victoria's.

"Bells." He said and walked over to place his hand on her cheek.

She jerked at the touch, the warmth of it probably shocking her system. Though it pained me to do, I reached her out to Jake.

"You need to carry her back, she can't have anymore cold. Mind her cut." I brushed her hair out of her face. "We're going to go home now, ok. Everyone is there waiting."

"I'll tell them how heroic you were so you don't have to talk." Jacob said, his thoughts concerned over how cold her skin felt.

"Gee thanks." Bella sighed. "I'm guessing it would be bad if I fell asleep right now."

"No sleeping." I said a little too quickly to appear calm. "We'll be there soon. It's going to hurt if we run but do you want to so we're there quicker?"

She nodded and reached her hand out for mine, which I kissed. Nothing needed to be said at that moment. It would all be for later. For now that look said it all.

"We did it baby." I told her and clapped a hand on Jake's back. "With the help of our boy wonder."

"Bella honey, close your eyes so I can kill your boyfriend." But he grinned and started to take off running.

I could tell the bite of wind hurt her, but at least it kept her conscious as we made it to the house. The family rushed out to see us, and let out a mixture of cheers and curses when they found out Victoria was gone. They all wished they had been able to get their licks in, but the relief that it was over was palpable. And all the while, none seemed surprised Bella had survived it. All I saw was the love that came from every one of them, and the clear faith they had that we would all be ok now. Seeing all of us in once piece had me believing it as well.

The worst was over, and looking at Bella bundled on the couch around our family, looking until she met my eyes; I knew it was time for us to truly begin.


	21. To Find Where I Belong

Bella POV

She was gone. Victoria was gone.

There probably should have been a million more things running through my mind as I woke up, but instead that was my first thought. It was over. No more over the top patrolling for the pack, no more missed hunting trips for the Cullen's. We didn't have to stress and worry. We could just be. And that made every mile of struggle and fight worth it because of what we had found here.

I realized I was in Edward's room, and wondered what time it was. The curtains around the room were drawn, and I saw him sitting in the corner, balancing a small box on his knee. It must have kept his attention enough that he didn't realize I was awake.

"Hey." I was relieved that my voice sounded normal as I sat up.

He looked over and smiled, pocketing the box. "Is there a particular reason you're trying to get up?" He walked over and moved in to the bed next to me.

"Charlie must think we're impure by now."

"Probably, but he buys the lie of you spending the night in Alice's room. How are you feeling?"

"Alright." I pulled back the blankets to lift up a shirt and the cut was bandaged. "Stitches?"

"Just a few." He grimaced. "Carlisle was sure you were only borderline hypothermic, so you didn't need to go to the hospital."

"I'm tougher than I look." I smiled and cupped his chin. "Are you ok?"

"Better by the minute." He pulled me closer and let out a little laugh. "I can't believe it's finally over."

"I was just thinking similar a minute ago." I traced a pattern over his skin. "Edward did you hear me again?"

"You screamed my name." He tensed as if reliving it. "I don't know how it's possible when I can't hear you any other time."

"It was the only thing I could think of. Just like in Volterra, I was panicked trying to get your attention before it was too late. Maybe fear fixes whatever glitch I have that makes you unable to hear me."

"Let's not test it. I'm done being panicked for a while myself. You felt so cold. Even colder than me." His fingers danced along my lips. "You had gone blue; it was the scariest thing I had seen."

"Over now. It's weird. No one wants me dead anymore."

"Except the Volturi, but I'll let that technicality slide."

My eyes widened and I sat up. "Shit!

Edward sat up with me, holding my shoulders. "Bella, relax, I only meant they want you to be one of our kind."

No no, not that, I'm more than fine with that. Your birthday! Did you get my card? Where is everyone? Wait what time is it?"

"I got your card before I realized you were gone, everyone else is probably getting home from work and school soon since its three thirty Wednesday the fourth."

"Damn I slept a long time." I rubbed a hand over my face. "Ugh we're missing school."

"Nothing I haven't done before."

"I'm going tomorrow." I dared an argument, but just got a smile. "I'm sorry your birthday was spoiled. I had a good night planned."

"It could have gone a lot worse. There's always next year if you're going to keep up with these birthday celebrations."

"I just might. Hold on." I winced as I started to scoot out of bed. "I have something for you." I moved slowly, testing how the stitches tugged. "This better be my last injury since I'll be changing soon."

"With your luck added to your clumsiness, I'm doubtful about that."

"Thanks for the support babe." I reached under his bed and pulled out the simply wrapped gift, handing it to him. "It's nothing too amazing since I didn't want to completely empty my weak college fund. Just in case I change my mind about going."

"Eternity is a long time, I'm sure you'll go more than once."

"Not for at least a year after changing. Or as Charlie thinks, not until I save more so I don't have to go in debt. And don't roll your eyes, we've discussed this. When I go to college it'll be my responsibility and that will make it mean more to me."

I could tell he wanted to argue, and I knew it was for the right reasons. Money to the Cullen's was a small thing. Not because they had so much, but because when you have so much time, it's just something you collect, and to them it was something to share. It was honorable, I just knew me. I had the same pride as my mother and would want to make my own way as much as possible. Edward understood me though, and despite him wishing I'd let him help, he accepted who I was. It was one of the many reasons I loved him. Along with the care he took unwrapping his present, as if he would save the wrapping paper, just because I gave it to him.

"Would you look at that?" He smiled wide, lifting out the book of music paper. "I was going to pick up some more since I have a few song ideas in mind, but this looks a bit more special."

"It's as old as you are. I figured that made it a perfect birthday gift. I filtered through ebay for an antique I thought would fit you. These belonged to a French composer from your time. He wrote his name on the back inside cover."

I smiled when he whistled at the signature. The man's name had been Edmond.

"Well that is just the perfect ninety third birthday present." He reached for my face as I lowered back into bed, and kissed me. "Thank you." His voice muffled on my mouth before backing up to look at me, still holding my face. I reached up to put my hands on top of his.

"Did you say it was the fourth?"

"Yes."

I smiled at him. "It's the day we met."

His eyes burned as they locked on mine. The emotion in them made mine fill. And then his smile was brilliant, in the same second we were standing, making me wince and snicker at the same time.

"Jesus, what's gotten into you? Have you decided to kill me on the anniversary of the day the thought first crossed your mind?"

"That wasn't the only thought that crossed my mind when I met you. If it had been, we wouldn't be here right now either of us."

I smiled knowingly, linking my fingers through his. "Maybe it wasn't your first thought then. It was probably something along the lines of 'klutz' since I fell right in front of you." I smiled wider at the memory. Yes. It had all been worthwhile to get to here.

"I caught you though. And even though I didn't know who you were, I knew you mattered. Not just because of the visions, but because I felt it here." He placed our linked hands over his heart. "I felt that recognition, even if I fought it." His eyes suddenly looked very old. "I've been waiting for you. So long I was lost and lonely. And then I found my best friend. I found the person that makes eternity seem like an adventure and not a sentence. I'm filled with a love I never truly believed I would find. And now I believe anything is possible, because you showed me it was. You've showed me how incredible things can get."

"Edward." I moved closer, but he kept me in place, his hand going into his pocket and taking out the box he had been toying with. I looked back up to find his eyes still on my face as my heart jumped. My eyes filled again as he smiled, kneeling on his right leg.

"I love you Isabella. All of my life, forever." He flicked open the box, revealing a ring I couldn't even see through my tears. I only saw him.

"Will you marry me?"

I had thought I loved before. I thought what I felt for him was so big, but it grew. Had I once feared the idea of getting married? What was there to be afraid of when the man I loved was asking to belong to me and me to him for the rest of our lives. That love grew. And the answer screamed in my mind so loud, it was hardly a wonder he couldn't hear it.

"Yes."

"You will?" He smiled, and laughing leaped up as I threw my arms around his shoulders.

"Be careful!" Jacob shouted from the doorway, dropping his backpack as Edward turned us to face him. "You're going to bust her stitches, what the hell are you thinking?"

"Sorry, lost my mind for a minute." But he didn't set me on my feet. Instead he kept one arm holding me up as the other reached for my left hand. "This is yours now." He circled the ring onto my finger, the emotion of it moving his face.

"Wait, you, holy shit!" Jake laughed.

"I know!" I shouted and pressed my lips to Edwards, still hearing the shouts Jake sent down the hall for the others. "We're getting married." I said low for only Edward, "Get a grip on me will you, I'm not made of glass." I laughed as he held me tight, and then turned around to Jacob. "No fighting an eclipse for us."

"About damn time." He smiled at the two of us, and the others rushed in.

There was a mixture of gushing, hugging, and screaming as over the next hour my family gathered at the Cullen house to both express reliefs over seeing me in one piece, and congratulate our engagement. I had never seen everyone so happy and stress free. Finally, we were there. We were at that point where we could do nothing but enjoy what we had. To enjoy these people we were all connected to. To belong.

We had finally gotten there. And we wouldn't fight it, but would fight to keep it. Forever.


	22. Epilogue

Bella POV

Standing in front of the mirror, I could have laughed at the image I saw. Me in a gown. My engagement ring sparkling as it caught the sun. I wore a touch of makeup, but mostly just saw the happiness glow on my face. How much a year had changed. Or a year and a half for that matter.

A year and a half ago I was wandering around, feeling like I didn't belong. As though I didn't know what I was. I knew myself, and I knew vaguely what I wanted out of my life. I knew I wanted something different. Something extraordinary, because I didn't feel ordinary. I didn't want to feel like a freak and out of place. I wanted to find where I belonged. I wanted to begin my life, and find the one whose life I'd belong to.

And I did.

First I found the place. The small town where I could finally feel a connection. A recognition. And it was there I rekindled another connection. One with my father, that I couldn't quite imagine losing. And then, there was him. Edward.

I found a man who I loved with a power I didn't expect to be real. Finding out what he and his family was didn't change that. It only made me find my slice of extraordinary. I found the reason why I never felt I fit in my own skin and around my kind. They weren't meant to be my kind. He was. His brothers and sisters became mine. His parents became mine. And while I felt I belonged, I was taught how easily things can change.

A year ago I was lost. I was alone again, left to figure out how to get by with losing what I wanted most. I found a way to live, no matter what was thrown at me. I showed myself that no matter what, I could stand by myself. I could fight back whatever came at me. I found friends that now I couldn't remember life without. I found I could be needed and that I could let go enough to need people back. I found love could come from many avenues, and I had so much to give.

In that time, and the time my two worlds combined to make one family, I fought to keep it all. We all did. We became a unit that no one could break. And no one ever would.

And now I looked at myself and laughed again. So much had changed, and more would. Today was just another step in that direction.

I ran a hand down the gown, breathing deep as the first sprinkle of nerves hit me.

"Don't forget the hat." Charlie said, and I caught him in the reflection, leaning against the door jam.

"It's called a cap." But I turned to get it and add the tassel, meeting Charlie's eyes. "You're not going to cry or anything are you?"

"Only kid is graduating from high school, I'm allowed to show some sort of emotion. But I'm reining it in for now." He stepped into the room, glancing at my ring. "Still not used to seeing that."

"I'm not sure anyone is."

Telling my parents about our engagement had initially been a fear of mine. Even though in my mind I knew they would support me no matter what, my nerves would get the best of me when I planned out what I would say. Imagine my surprise when I took Edward with me to tell Charlie, and he smiled and clapped Edward on the back. Apparently, Edward had asked his permission months before he even proposed. Seeing them at a mutual respect and like with one another was always a thrill to see. Even Renee, who was so against teen marriage, was over the moon about planning a wedding.

There were still some people who didn't understand. Angela and Eric seemed to, since they were both in a stage in their relationship when I imagined they would be high school sweethearts the rest of their lives. Mike and Jess didn't see why we had to get married at our age though. I was sure there was a few others around Forks and that didn't see why we were getting married. Our family was what mattered though, and the support we got was immeasurable.

"My daughter's graduating high school today and getting married in a month. It's all flying by."

"I'm merely learning by your example." I grinned at him as I worked on my sneakers. "Tell Alice that I'm wearing these and I'll turn your gun on you."

"Speak of the devil." He said as the door slammed downstairs. "That's likely one of your cohorts."

I grabbed my things and followed down the stairs, smiling when I saw Edward.

"Well if it isn't the future Mister Swan."

"Hello future Misses Cullen." He matched my cap and grin, though didn't wear the gown yet. I was jealous the boys got a regal blue while the girls got honeybee yellow.

"You two are hilarious, now we better get going before we miss the whole shindig." Charlie glanced at his watch. "Edward, are your parents meeting us over there?"

"Yea they're taking Alice and Jasper. Alice inquired about your footwear by the way."

"Shut up." We followed Charlie outside. "I'm riding with Charlie, so I don't even know why you're here."

"To make sure you're actually going even though you might trip off the stage."

"I tripped on my first day of Forks High; it's only fitting if I trip on my last." But I kissed him before getting in the car with Charlie.

"See you at that place we met." Edward waved before we drove off and he got in his own car, following close behind us.

A year and a half ago I sat in this car as my Dad drove me to the place I now called home. I would have never believed then how much would change. Now I drove to my graduation, a time when everything was supposed to start changing. But as I looked at Charlie, I knew something's never would. So I leaned back in my seat, wondering what the next year would bring.

And I liked the images I saw.

_**Authors Note: And thus concludes FAE. One more story left and I will be done with fanfiction. Bittersweet. The final rewrite of the saga is called We Are Breaking Dawn. If you aren't already, I'd subscribe to an author alert so you will be notified when it is posted. Until then, a trailer was made for my final story. Thanks Cat! If you'd like to watch it go to youtube and type in we are breaking dawn by jae bee. it's the first option. Hope you all keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying.**_


End file.
